Love at first sight
by katanaZ
Summary: It's a modern bending high school. Katara is in love with Haru, who keeps ignoring her. But then she meets a new student,an airbender named Aang. Kataang.
1. Tell me your name

**Okay, for everyone to be prepared: I'm Swedish Finn. I can speak English, but when it comes to writing... Be prepared for a lot of typos and grammatical errors. I write my stories in Swedish and then I translate them into English. Thanks to Google Translate, I couldn't have done it without you…**

**The story is about a bending high school. It is modern, but some things still works in the same manner as in ATLA. The students in the school are divided into their nations. It is mostly about kataang, but there will be some drama in the beginning. And yeah, the airbenders are still alive. **

**The ages are:  
Katara: 16  
Aang: 15 (I didn't want have too much age difference between Katara and Aang, because then they wouldn't be able to have any classes together..)  
Toph: 15  
Sokka and Suki: 17  
Zuko: 18**

**Mai: 17**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please review. I will not keep writing if I don't get at least one review. (But I already have a second chapter... ^ ^) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

The school bell rang and students began to walk out of the class. Katara let the water slowly drain back into the bowl in front of her. Her teacher, Master Pakku, smiled at her.

"Good work today, Katara. You are still my best student."

"Thank you, master."

She bowed and walked out of the classroom. She walked towards the western part of the school to meet her brother, Sokka. He had sword fighting lesson with master Piandao. She held her books to her chest and her gaze on the ground. When she rounded a corner she suddenly bumped into someone. Strong hands grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. She looked up and felt her heart drop. She swallowed.

"Jet."

"Hey there babe. Are you here to meet me?"

She tried to pull her out of his grasp but he just pulled her closer.

"Jet, let go of me!"

"I think it's stupid of you to not give me a chance. I am much better than that Haru guy you are always looking at."

Katara felt how her cheeks turned red. She tried to pull herself free but Jets grip just became tenser.

"Jet, let go of her."

Jet turned around and saw Sokka standing behind him with a furious look in his eyes. Jet pushed Katara away.

"Sokka, come on lets go." Katara said with a little bit o panic in her voice.

Sokka stated to walk towards her, without letting his eyes off Jet. When he passed Jet, he met Kataras gaze for a second and Jet saw his chance. He pushed Sokka so he flew against the wall. Katara ran to Sokka and Jet started to walk away, whit a last gaze on Katara. Katara helped her brother up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

He looked the direction that Jet had gone and Katara started to pull him the other way. They started to walk towards the cafeteria.

**oOoOo**

Sokka and Katara walked in to the cafeteria.

"Hello there" Suki waved to them from a table where she, Toph and Zuko sat.

They went there and sat down.

Toph turned towards Sokka.

"Wazzup? You seem so quiet today, Snoozles."

"Jet" He just mumbled. They nodded. They all knew how he had been following Katara the last months.

"Are you alright?" Suki asked Katara.

But she didn't listen. Her gaze was on a boy in an eartkingdom suit that had just entered the cafeteria. Katara was just going to excuse herself so that she could go and talk to him, but then a pretty girl came from nowhere and took the boys arm. She laughed and pulled him into a kiss. Katara fell back on the chair. She noticed that everyone in the table was looking at her.

"I-I got to go. My history lesson starts in five minutes." she lied.

She took her books and ran out from the cafeteria. She heard her brother stand up from his seat but for some reason he didn't follow her. She came to an empty hallway and she leaned against the wall. She was trying to keep her tears back. She felt heartbroken. For months she had been trying to get Harus attention. When he had started to sit next to her in history class she had thought that he liked her. But now he was together with some other girl... She let out a small sob.

"Are you okay?" a concerned voice asked.

Katara winced and looked up. In front of her was a guy that she had never seen before. He was dressed in an airbender suit and on his forehead he had an arrow tattoo, the typical sign of an airbending master. He had short, black hair and his grey eyes looked anxiously at her.

"Ye-yeah" she stuttered.

Katara started to walk away, embarrassed that he had catch her sobbing in the hallway. But he caught up with her and started to walk by her side.

"You know, sometimes it is easier to talk about your problems with a stranger, than with your best friends." He said.

"Oh really?" Katara said. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

He laughed and Katara smiled to.

"So you are an airbender? It is pretty unusual with airbenders in bending schools."

"Yeah, I am new here. I was raised by monks, and they let me choose if I wanted to go to school or stay in the temple. I have always been curious about the other elements so I decided to examine school."

"..raised by monks?" Katara mumbled.

She wanted to ask him about his parents but I knew that could be a painful subject for him. She had lost her mother when she was young and she had always felt a special bond to others that had lost a parent. She looked at the boy and tried to read his face. He met her gaze and smiled. She blushed and looked away. They had reached the history class.

"So... this is my class." Katara said. "I see you around, okay?"

"Oh yeah, can I just ask you..."

He started to dig his pockets until he found a wrinkled paper. He looked at it and asked:

"Do you know where the history class whit aunt Wu is?"

Katara gave him a strange look.

"Emm... It is right here."

"Oh" He blushed. But then He flashed her a grin.

"Hey, that means we are having this class together! Cool!"

Katara walked into the class and took her usual seat. The boy sat down next to her. Haru came in to the class and saw that his seat was taken. He gave the boy a confused look. Then he quickly took another seat.

"So, you haven't told me your name..?" the boy asked Katara.

"My name is..." She was interrupted by Aunt Wu who walked into the classroom.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Aunt Wu." The class responded.

"What did you say?" The boy whispered to Katara.

"No talking in my class!" Aunt Wu yelled.

The boy smiled to Katara before he turned his attention to Aunt Wu.

**oOoOo**

The lesson was over and Katara was leaving the class with the boy when a hand landed on his shoulder. They looked behind them and there was Aunt Wu.

"I need to have a talk with you." She said to the boy. Then she walked back to the classroom.

"See you later" He said to Katara, before she followed Aunt Wu.

**oOoOo**

Katara was late and she hurried outside. Sokka hated when he had to wait for her, and she knew that. She didn't see the person that was following her before someone grabbed her waist. She turned around and stood face to face with Jet.

"I didn't really like how you refused me today." He said and pushed her against the wall.

"Jet, let me go!" Katara said and tried to push him away from her.

"Did you know that Haru is on my soccer team?" He asked with a smile. "I could easily kick him from the team if I wanted to. He would be destroyed. Soccer is his life..."

Kataras eyes widened. Jet smiled at her. His face was coming closer to hers. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed as hard as she could. Suddenly Jet was gone. He lay on the ground and rubbed his head. Katara looked from him to the one that had attacked him. It was the boy from her history class. He stood in a fighting position and his eyes ware full of anger.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jet yelled.

He was up on his feet and rushed toward the boy.

"Watch out!" Katara yelled and looked around her desperate for some water. She knew how cruel Jet could be and she didn't want the boy to get hurt just because of her. But the boy ducked from Jets fist and with airbending he got Jet flying into a tree. After a few seconds Jet got up and looked furious. He stared at the airbender and said:

"You are dead, kid."

Then he turned around and walked away.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. He looked angrily after Jet.

"Yeah, I am okay." Katara looked at the boy. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem."

He looked her in her eyes and smiled. Katara thought that she had never seen anybody with such grey eyes like his. They were like storm clouds.

"Katara!"

Katara looked up and saw her brother who waved to her. He didn't look too happy.

"So, I guess your name is Katara?" The boy asked.

"Yeah" She smiled. "I really got to go. But thanks again. I see you around."

She started to walk away, but then she stopped and turned around.

"You never told me your name" She smiled.

"My name is Aang." He smiled back at her.

"Aang" she mumbled and smiled when she started to walk towards her brother.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I am looking for someone to read my chapters before I publish them and correct my worst grammatical errors... Contact me if you are interested! ^^**


	2. Just friends?

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm really happy that people liked the first chapter. I already have 5 other chapters in Swedish that I will translate as fast as possible. Right now I have a busy week in school, but I promise to update at least two times at the weekend!**

**Aneladam: I would be very thankful for your help. I will send you chapter 3 soon! ^^**

Sokka kept complaining about Katara being late the entire ride home. He didn't even notice that his sister was unusually quiet today. When they got home, Katara walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Sokka came into the kitchen and started to dig through the fridge for some snack.

"So… who was that boy you where talking to?" Sokka asked.

"His name is Aang. He is from my history class."

"How come I never heard of this Aang?" Sokka looked suspicious.

"I met him the first time today, Sokka."

"Oh really? You looked like really good friends to me..."

"Sokka! Trust me, I just met him! I was being nice to him because he saved me from Jet."

Sokka looked up from the fridge.

"He did WHAT?"

Katara sighed.

"He is an airbender. And he is really good at it."

Katara decided to make the dinner later when Sokka was out from the kitchen, so she walked up to her room. She threw herself on her bed. What a day! She reached after the schools yearbook. She flipped through the entire book until she found a picture off Aang. He had a bright smile on the photo, like someone just had sad something hilarious and he had to keep himself from laughing. Katara started to smile herself when she looked at him. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. It was Sokka.

"Sorry I teased you down there. I know you had a really bad day today, with Jet and Haru and all that... You know, I think that Haru is just trying to make you jealous, he maybe thinks you..."

"It is okay, Sokka. You don't have to do the jealous explanation."

"Let me cheer you up. I know, let me make the dinner tonight!"

Katara laughed.

"No way! Last time you tried to make dinner, the kitchen smelled like burnt socks for a week!"

"Come on, Katara! It wasn't my fault that the soup caught on fire, I just left it for three seconds!"

"Only you can get a soup to burn!"

Katara laughed on her way down to the kitchen.

**oOoOo**

The next day Sokka pulled into the schools parking place. Katara got out from the car as fast as she could. They were late and Katara had a math lesson with master Zhao, who was known for his severe punishments. She got into the class at the same time as Zhao. Katara quickly sat down on the only seat left, next to Haru. He smiled at her but she turned her gaze down to the table, still remembering what she saw in the school cafeteria yesterday. Zhao was talking about algebra and she tried to comply. Suddenly Haru putted a piece of paper on her desk. Katara read it:

Do you want to come and look at my combat training after lunch?

Katara blushed. He knew that she had a free period after lunch! She turned her gaze to Haru, who was smiling, and she nodded.

**oOoOo**

Sokka sat at a table in the school cafeteria with Toph, Zuko and Mai. He looked over the school cafeteria, trying to spot a certain person. Suddenly he saw him and he quickly walked over.

"Hey! Aang is it, right?"

Aang looked surprised at the older boy with the ponytail, trying to remember if he knew him.

"My name is Sokka. I'm Kataras brother. I just want to thank you from helping my sister yesterday."

Aang recognized Kataras brother, and he smiled.

"No problem. I am always happy to help."

He started to walk towards an empty table.

"Hey Aang." Sokka yelled. Aang turned around.

"You can come and sit in our table if you want." Sokka said and pointed towards a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

Aang smiled and started to walk towards the table with Sokka.

**oOoOo**

"Suki!"

Katara walked over to her friend.

"Haru asked me to come and watch his combat training on my free period!"

"Wow Katara! That's great!" Suki was just trying to sound keen, but Katara didn't notice her friends doubt.

"I think he is finally starting to notice me!" Katara was really happy.

"What about that girl yesterday?" Suki asked when they walked into the school cafeteria. She wanted to see her friend happy, but she had seen Katara heartbroken over Haru too many times. She didn't want Katara to be too hopeful. Suddenly Katara stopped. She was staring at their table. Suki looked there as well.

"Hey, who is that boy?"

Katara had forgotten about Aang after Haru asked her to come to his training. And now he was sitting with her brother and her friends at their table. And they seemed to becoming along very well. Aang seemed to be telling a funny history and everyone at the table laughed out loud. Even Mai, who usually quiet and grumpy, was giggling quietly. He must be really good at making people laugh, Katara thought. Aang looked up when Katara and Suki reached the table, and he smiled when he recognized Katara.

"Hello girls, this is Aang." Zuko said, still smiling.

"And Aang, this is Suki and… "

"Katara. We have already met." He kept his gaze at Katara when she smiled nervously and sat down in front of him.

After a while the school bell rang and they all started to walk toward different directions. Sokka walked next to Katara.

"So, do you want to go to the shopping center with me and Suki on our free period?"

"No thanks, Sokka. I know I will end up alone when you two cuddle in some café. Besides, Haru invited me to watch his combat training."

"All right. Be by my car at three o'clock if you want a ride home." He ran away after Suki.

Katara walked outside towards the training area. Then she heard a voice.

"Katara!"

She turned around and saw Aang running towards her.

"I heard you were going to watch the training." He said and started to walk next to Katara.

"Yeah. Do you want to come?"

He smiled to me. "No, it is my training to"

"Oh." Katara looked surprised at him and blushed. He didn't look like one of the fighters. They were usually taller an older than he was, and not that skinny as he. But he seemed to have the courage of a fighter…

"I see you after the training!"

He smiled and ran off to the locker room . Katara went to the grandstand and saw the other fighters warm up. Haru saw her and waved. She waved back. Aang came out and started warming up as well. Then the fighting began.

Watching fighting without bending was actually kind of boring. Katara was bored and there was still 15 minutes left of the training. She wanted to leave but she had a small hope that Haru would come and talk with her after the training. And maybe he would ask her on a date…

"Haru and Aang!"

Katara looked up and saw Haru and Aang standing against each other at the fighting area. She gasped. The coach made a signal and the fighting began. Haru attacked Aang, but Aang easily avoided his attacks. The fight continued like that, until Haru missed really badly and knocked himself to the ground. The other fighters cheered, and Katara started to cheer too. Aang had just knocked down a guy twice his size, without touching him! Aang offered Haru a hand but he got up by himself and stormed out to the locker room. Katara walked down to wait for him outside the room. She stood there a while, until Aang came out and walked over to her.

"Hey! Do you want to come to a café with me? This training made me really thirsty."

"Sure... Is Haru still in there?" Katara pointed at the locker room.

"No, he was gone before I came in there."

Katara felt really disappointed. Ones again Haru had made her hopeful, and then he dumped her like a piece of trash. Stupid Haru! She smiled to Aang.

"Okay. Let's go to a Café."

**oOoOo**

Katara had a really good time with Aang. He made her laugh and she forgot about Haru. She felt happy with him and she thought that this could be the start of a wonderful friendship. He walked her to her waterbending class.

"You are a really god guy, Aang." I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"I see you at history class." He waved as he walked away, and Katara found herself watching him walk away.


	3. Falling in love

**Please read and rewiev! ^ ^**

**

* * *

**

Katara walked into the history class. It seemed like all the other students were already there. But there was a lot of talking, so she was sure that Aunt Wu hadn't arrived yet. Aang was sitting on the seat next to hers. When she sat down on her seat he smiled to her.

"Katara, do you want to be my partner?"

Katara stared at him with a surprised look at her face.

"I-I mean we are having a project, I am not asking you-" He stabbed and quickly grabbed a paper from his desk and gave it to her. "History project" Katara read.

"Sure, I can be your partner. What is the project about?"

Aang started to explain what the history project was about, but Katara was not listening. Haru had got up from his seat and was walking towards her. Katara felt her cheeks turning red.

"Hey Katara."

Aang looked up and saw Haru. Then he looked at Katara, who was blushing. He turned his gaze to the table.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to do the history project with me?"

Katara felt like she was floating.

"I would love to!" Then she looked at Aang. He was staring at his desk without moving a muscle.

"...But I am sorry, Haru, I have already promised Aang to be his partner."

"Oh. " He looked surprised. "It is okay. I will find someone else to work with." Haru walked away with an irritated look at his face.

"Katara. It's okay if you want to work with Haru. I don't want to force you to be my partner." Aang didn't meet Katara's gaze when he talked.

Katara just shook her head.

"Do you want to come over to my house and work with the project after school?"

He smiled and nodded.

**oOoOo**

The school day was over and Katara was walking towards the parking place with Aang. She saw Haru watching them. She smiled to him but he just turned away.

"Is something wrong?" Aang asked. He had noticed that Katara had become quiet.

"No, it's nothing... There is my brother. Come on!" She ran to her brother's car and jumped into the front seat.

"So, Aang." Sokka said when they were driving home. "I see that you have become good friends with my sister..."

"Sokka! We are just doing a history project together. We have barely known each other for a week!"

"Yeah..." Aang said uncertainly. "Just a history project…"

They got home and Katara walked upstairs to her room with Aang. They were going to make a presentation about the history of eartbending. Katara started her computer and began to search for some information. After a while they had found all the information they needed and printed it. They sat next to each other on the floor and read through the papers.

"Here it says that the history of the earthbenders started in a place called 'The cave of the two lovers'" Katara said. She showed Aang a picture of two people kissing. Beneath the picture there was a text saying: "Love is brightest in the dark".

"Two lovers used to meet each other in the caves, and they were the first earthbenders. The legend says that you have to believe in love, otherwise you will be lost in the caves forever. The earthbenders loved each other so much that they always found their ways out and in to the cave."

"Wow. That is amazing."

Aang leaned towards Katara, pretending to be watching the picture closer. He putted his hand on Katara's. She lifted her gaze and met Aang's. She didn't pull back, even if they were so close that Aang could feel her warm breath against his chin. Slowly and cautiously he started to lean forward.

Katara pulled back and got up on her feet.

"I got to go and check on the dinner."

She didn't look at Aang's face. She didn't want to see his disappointment.

"I'm sorry." He said when she walked out from the room.

In the kitchen, Katara leaned against the counter and putted her face in her hands. She was so confused! She had liked Haru for a really long time, and she had always thought about him as the boy of her dreams. But then Aang came in to her life… She didn't really know if she liked him. She wanted to kiss him, but she just couldn't. Aang was really a good friend and she didn't want to ruin their new friendship just because she didn't know what she wanted. Besides, she wasn't over Haru yet. Being with him was still her greatest desire. Katara sighed.

"Hey Katara, is dinner ready yet?" Katara winced when her brother walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. We will just wait for dad to get home."

Katara went upstairs and took a deep breath before entering her room. She had to explain her feelings to Aang. Aang was sitting on Katara's bed with a book in his hands. It was the schools yearbook. It had been lying on Katara's bedside table, with a bookmark on the side with Aang's picture. Katara blushed as she realized that. Aang noticed that she had entered the room. He laughed.

"I look like such an idiot on this picture!"

Katara laughed too.

"I think it's funny!"

She sat down next to Aang on the bed and they started to watch the pictures of their school mates. They laughed at all the failed photos. Aang's leg was pressed against Katara's. She had totally forgotten that she needed to talk with him.

**oOoOo**

Sokka had problems with his car (again) so Aang had to walk home. Katara decided to walk with him. It was a warm autumn night and there were no one out except for them.

"I really love the autumn. I think it has to do with me being an airbender."

"Yeah, I think so too. I love the winters. It's when I'm surrounded by my favorite element."

Aang watched Katara. The light from the street lamps reflected in her blue eyes. She was beautiful. He slowly reached out his hand to grab hers. He let his fingers caress over the back of her hand, as if to question if it was okay.

"Katara! Wait!"

They turned around and saw a group of people walking towards them.

"Oh no. It is Jet and his gang." Katara sounded scared. Jet didn't look happy. His gang had been captured by the police many times before because of fights and robbery. She knew that they were too many for her and Aang to beat. But Aang stepped in front of her, ready to defend her and himself. The gang laughed. Quickly Katara grabbed Aang's hand and started to run.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked when the gang started to chase them.

"I know a place where we can hide from them. Come on!"

They ran into a forest. The trees were close and the forest was dark, but Katara knew where to go. She held Aang's hand as hard as she could, so that they wouldn't lost each other. Between two trees there was a secret ladder that Katara started to climb.

"Up, quickly!" She whispered to Aang. Aang just grabbed her by her waist and airbended them up to the tree. There was a small tree house were they hid. They saw how Jet and his gang ran past them. Katara laughed breathlessly.

"We did it!"

"Yeah." Aang looked around. "What is this place?"

"My brother and I built this when we were kids. I haven't been here for years."

Katara smiled when the memories from her childhood came back.

Aang jumped down from the tree.

"We better keep going. When Jet realizes that he has lost us, he will come back and search the woods."

Katara climbed down and they started to walk back through the forest.

"If I hadn't pulled you away, would you really have fought all those guys?" Katara asked curiously.

"Yeah. I could have beaten those guys with my hands tied behind my back."

Katara laughed, but then she realized that he was serious. She stared at him, and Aang smiled.

"I am actually a really good airbender. You should come and watch me train sometime."

"Maybe..." Katara smiled. "I have to go back. My dad is probably wondering what is taking me so long."

"Just watch out for Jet." Aang smiled.

"I think he will be lost in that forest for a while…" They laughed.

Katara hesitated, but then she pulled Aang into a light hug. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, but she pulled away.

"I see you tomorrow!" She started to walk away. When she squinted backwards, Aang was still watching her walk away.


	4. Finding someone to love

Katara was standing in front of her mirror, wondering what she should wear today. She pulled on a light blue top and some jeans. She caught herself wondering if Aang would like her outfit. She smiled to herself and shook her head.

She pulled out a box and opened it. There was her mother's blue barrette. It was covered in small blue stones and it had a butterfly on it that was so detailed that you could even see its antennas. The barrette had belonged to Katara's grandmother who passed it down to her daughter, Katara's mother. When she died the barrette was given to Katara. It was one of her most valuable things. Katara attached her fringe with the barrette.

Suddenly Sokka ran into her room.

"My car won't start! We will have to take the bus, and it leaves in like 10 seconds! Hurry!"

Katara grabbed her bag and ran after Sokka.

**oOoOo**

They were too late for the bus, so they had to call their father so that he would give them a ride. He was already at his job, so he would have to skip his coffee break. He muttered the entire way to the school. Katara was already late for her class, and she knew that if she was over 15 minutes late it would lead to detention. When they arrived to the school she had 2 minutes to get to her class. She ran as fast as she could. Suddenly the worst thing happened: she crashed into someone. They both fell down to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" She said embarrassed. Then she saw that it was Aang. "Oh hi, Aang! Are you alright?"

"I am okay. In a hurry?" Ha asked when she helped him up.

"Yep!" She said before she grabbed her bag and started to run again.

She rushed into her class. Master Jeong Jeong checked his watch.

"Glad you could join us, Katara."

Katara took a relieved breath.

**oOoOo**

Katara sat down on a bench outside the school. She was waiting for Toph's eartbending lesson to end. She smiled when she saw Toph earthbending. She was far the best earthbender in her class, although she was the youngest.

"Hey Katara" Katara winced and looked up at Aang.

"How do you keep sneaking up on me like that?"

Aang laughed and sat down next to Katara.

"I think you have lost something." He took out her mother's barrette.

Katara was shocked. She hadn't even noticed that she had lost it! What if she had crashed into someone else than Aang… She could have lost one of her last memories of her mom!

"What is it?" Aang looked worried about Katara's reaction.

"You don't know how valuable this barrette is for me. It's a memory of my mother, and I could have lost it!"

Aang smiled.

"Fortunately it was me you crashed into. Here. Let me help."

He pulled back her fringe and attached it with the barrette. He looked her in her eyes and stroked her cheek. Katara felt a little bit uncomfortable. She pulled away and slowly swept his hand away. She looked down.

"Aang… We need to talk." She was wondering where to begin when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Hello, Katara." Haru was standing next to her. He was all sweaty and dirty after his eartbending lesson. But he had a bright smile on his face, and Katara's heart made a jump.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner at 'The Dragon' with me tonight?"

Katara felt like her dreams were coming true. Her heart started to beat faster.

"I would love to!"

"Great, I will meet you there at five."

"Okay. Just take a shower first!"

Haru didn't laugh at her joke, but she could hear a giggle from Aang. She felt like an idiot. When Haru walked away, Toph walked up to them.

"What was that about?"

"Oh Toph, Haru just asked me for a date!"

"He did? I mean, great for you, sugarqueen!"

"I am so happy! What do you think I should wear?"

"Umm, I don't think I am the right person to ask about clothes…"

Katara didn't notice that Aang walked away.

**oOoOo**

Katara was standing in front of her mirror watching her dress.

"Katara, that dress is wonderful! It matches perfectly with your eyes." Suki said.

"I don't know…" Katara turned around. "Maybe I should wear something green. It is Haru's favorite color." Katara walked to her wardrobe. When she came back she was wearing a light green dress.

"Wow Katara! That thing looks wonderful! I really think that you should wear that." Toph said bored.

"Haha Toph." She watched herself in the mirror. "But… I actually think this is the right dress for tonight."

"Finally" Toph mumbled.

Katara started to brush her hair.

"So, what are you guys going to do tonight?"

"Zuko talked about catching a movie..."

Sokka walked into the room.

"Come on Katara! You got to be there in five minutes."

"Wish me luck!" She smiled to her friends before leaving the room after Sokka.

**oOoOo**

Katara took a sip off her coke. She was sitting in "The Dragon"… alone. She pulled out her cell phone to check the time. It was seven o'clock. He is not coming, she though. She left some money at the table and walked out from the restaurant. She didn't want to call Sokka, so she started to walk towards home. She felt heartbroken, and she could feel that tears were coming. How could she be so dumb! Haru didn't care about here. He never had…

But still, she couldn't help to feel a small hope that it was a mistake. Maybe his cell phone was stolen so he hadn't been able to call her and tell that he couldn't come? Or maybe he got hit by a car on his way to their date…

Suddenly she heard someone laugh. She had reached the cinema. In the queue outside it she saw Haru, with another girl. The girl was holding his arm and laughing at something that Haru just had said. Katara felt like someone had stabbed her in her heart with a knife. She felt tears running down her cheeks, and she turned around and ran away. She didn't care where she was going, she just had to get as far away from Haru as possible. She heard steps behind her. She knew that it was Haru. But she didn't want to hear him explain. She tried to run faster. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her waist.

"Let me go!" She started to hit the person who had caught her.

"Katara, calm down!" Katara stopped.

"Aang?" The grip around her waist became looser and she turned around. Aang looked worried at her.

"I saw what happened. I'm really sorry, Katara..."

Katara hugged him close and started to cry against his chest. He fondled her over her back and tried to calm her down. They sat down on a bench and just sat there for a while, Katara crying and Aang holding her. The tears she had been holding in too long just all came out now. She cried over all those times that she had been heartbroken because of Haru. It felt like her heart had been crushed into pieces.

Katara cried until she felt that were no tears left. Then she pulled away from Aang and looked away. She didn't want him to see her all red and swollen after the crying.

"Sorry I wet your shirt."

"It's okay." He just said quietly.

Katara walked over to a fountain that was in the middle of the park they were in. She splashed her face with the cold water until she started to look like herself again.

Aang sat down on the fountains edge and watched her. Katara sat down next to him. She didn't know what to say, so she just mumbled "Thanks". Aang placed his hand on her chin and turned her face towards his. He stroked her chin with his thumb and looked her in her eyes.

"I hate to see you sad."

Without knowing what she was doing, Katara leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. Then she pulled back and looked at his face. She was a little bit shocked by what she just had done. Aang looked surprised too, and his eyes ware full of confusion.

Oh crap, Katara though. He didn't like that I kissed him…

She was surprised to feel new tears in her eyes. She turned her face away. Katara was going to say that she was sorry when Aang suddenly pulled her closer and kissed her again. Her eyes widened of surprise. But then she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Aang kiss was so gentle and soft. Katara had never been kissed like that before. Aang's hands found their way to her lower back. He fondled over her back and then his fingers curled into her hair, pulling her closer. Katara could feel the heat from his body spread to hers. Aang's lips were warm and soft against hers and it felt like the perfect kiss. All her sadness slowly faded away. She didn't want it to end. Aang pulled back a bit so that he could look her in her eyes.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He kissed her again.

**oOoOo**

Katara gave Aang a last kiss before she walked inside. She had a smile on her lips. Her brother was waiting for her in the living room.

"So… How was your date?"

"Amazing. Or, it was awful first, but then it was amazing."

"Umm Katara. We saw Haru at the cinema. I am sorry, but he was with another girl."'

"I know."

"You know? And you are not upset?"

"No."

Katara walked upstairs, still smiling, and left her brother wondering if his sister had gone crazy.


	5. I just want to be with you

Katara jumped out from her brother's car and started to walk towards the school. She looked around and tried to spot Aang.

"Katara!"

Aang ran up to her. He lifted her by her waist and spun her around. She laughed. He putted her down and leaned forward to kiss her. But she pulled back.

"Aang, people are looking." She whispered.

"So? Does it bother you?"

She pulled herself out from his grip and started to walk towards the school. Aang followed beside her.

"What's the problem?"

"It's just… Last night was perfect. But I'm still heartbroken. I don't know if I am ready for a new relationship already."

Aang looked confused.

"If you aren't ready, then why did you kiss me last night?"

"Because... I wanted to." Katara sighed. "But Aang, everybody will soon find out about mine and Haru's date. They will think that I'm with you just because I want to get back at him."

"Oh. Okay. So you are worried about what people will think?"

Katara swallowed. She didn't know what to answer. She knew that Aang never had cared about what people thought about him. She wanted to be like him, but she just cared too much about others opinions. After her mother died, she had always had a need to see everybody else happy. But that wasn't that easy in a high school.

They walked into the school. Katara went to her locker and started to pick out the books she needed for today. Aang leaned against the other lockers with his arms crossed and watched her. Suddenly Haru walked over. He stood between Katara and Aang.

"Hey Katara." Katara ignored him.

"I am really sorry about yesterday. My mom got sick and I had to..."

He was interrupt when Katara slammed the locker. She started to walk away. Haru ran after her.

"Katara! I'm really sorry! I would have been there if I had been able too. Don't you believe me?"

"No, Haru. I don't believe you. Go away and never talk to me again." She kept her head high and started to walk faster.

Haru grabbed her wrist pulled her back. She tried to get free and dropped all her books at the floor.

"Hey! Haru!"

Haru turned around. Aang stood behind him, with an angry look at his face. Katara held her breath. Then Aang suddenly made a fast move and sent off a blast of air at Haru. Haru flew off and landed on his back. Katara gasped. People around them stopped and stared from Haru to Aang. Haru sat up on his elbows and looked confused at Aang.

"That's for making Katara cry." Aang said with a dark voice.

He stared at Haru with a furious look in his eyes. Haru looked terrified.

Katara saw the pain in Aang's eyes, and her heart ached. She hadn't understood how painful it had been for Aang to see her heartbroken yesterday. And now all that anger and pain came out on Haru. For a second, Katara thought that Aang's eyes even began to glow of rage. But then he turned his gaze away and seemed to calm down.

Aang looked at Katara. She was staring at him and seemed to be shocked. She hadn't moved at all even though Haru had landed on the ground a few steps from her. Aang walked over to her and started to pick up her books. A lot of people had gathered around now and were looking at them, waiting for the fight to continue. Aang started to walk away, carrying Katara's books. She followed him slowly. The crowd started to move away. Aang and Katara reached Katara's class and Aang handed over her books.

"Thanks…"

"No problem. I will see you at lunch."

He looked around to see if they were alone. Then he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before he walked away.

**oOoOo**

Katara was sitting in the cafeteria with Suki and Toph.

"So, are going to tell us what happened last night? It must have happened something, because you have been smiling all day."

Suki had been asking about Katara's failed date the entire day, but Katara didn't know if she wanted to tell her yet. But she was getting tired of Suki's questions. She sighed.

"Okay. If I tell you guys, can you promise to keep it a secret?"

They nodded and leaned forward.

"I kind of made out with Aang yesterday."

"You did WHAT now?" Toph said. They both looked totally surprised.

"I know that it's surprising, but I actually had feelings for him a long time. I just haven't noticed it, before yesterday..."

"Are you guys like… together now?" Suki asked confused.

"Yeah… I guess so. We kissed and then he walked me home. And today when we met he was talking about us being together."

"Isn't it pretty soon to start a relationship? I mean, it felt like it was yesterday you guys met… Do you really want to be with him already?"

"I don't know what I want. I thought that I wanted to be with Haru, but he turned out to be a big jerk that broke my heart… " Katara sighed. "It isn't that easy to start a new relationship the day after you got heartbroken. But Aang is so nice and he cares about me. And I do like him a lot." Katara smiled dreamy.

Katara's friends were staring at her. Suki had never seen Katara smile like that before.

"Wow. So you guys are serious?"

"I think so. But we don't want everybody to know yet. So you two keep your mouths shut!"

Toph started to smile.

"Twinkle toes is coming this way."

"Who?" Katara asked confused.

"Well hellooooooo, Aang." Suki flashed Aang a big grin.

"Uum hey?" Aang gave Suki a weird look.

"So, Twinkle toes, what did you do last night?" Toph was smiling brightly.

"Eh, I went for a walk."

"Really? A walk?" Toph and Suki started to giggle.

Katara became furious. She couldn't believe those two! She grabbed her bag and stormed out from the cafeteria.

"Katara, wait!" Aang came running after her.

"Why were Toph and Suki acting so weird? Do they know about us?"

"Yeah. I did the big mistake to tell those two. Argh! Know everybody is going to find out!"

"Katara, calm down. Is it really that bad that people knows?" Aang stopped, and Katara turned towards him.

"Aang, I don't know how to explain this to you..."

"Just tell me the truth. What is it that bothers you so much?"

Katara looked down. She didn't want to meet his gaze. She knew that she had to tell him how she felt.

"I have been heartbroken for so many times. I always fall in love with the wrong person. I thought that Haru was the love of my life, but he never cared about me. I don't want to rush into a relationship and get heartbroken again. I want to be completely sure about my feelings this time. I don't want people to see me fail again"

Katara felt like she just had stabbed him in the heart. They stood quiet for a minute. Katara squinted at Aang. His face didn't show any expressions. Finally he spoke.

"You should have told me last night."

"I know. I just didn't think that you were going to adopt that we were a couple just because we kissed…"

"Well I don't know about you Katara, but I don't kiss people that I don't like. And if we really like each other, then there shouldn't be any problem."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Well then you should come to me when it gets less complicated." He walked away from her, and Katara suddenly felt aching in her heart.

**oOoOo**

The airbending lessons were usually held outside. Katara walked on the schoolyard. She saw the airbenders and started to walk towards them. Most of the airbender were training with their shirts off, and they used staffs to augment their powers. It was really different from waterbending. The airbenders were all standing in lines and performing some sort of airbending movements. Katara saw Aang on the frontline. He was the only one, except for their master, who had airbending tattoos. The students created a big swipe of air that almost made Katara fall over, even if she was still far away from the airbenders. She started to walk to the side so that she wouldn't be right in front of them.

Then the students made a queue and started to one by one perform some airbending movements. Aang saw Katara and smiled at her. She smiled back and waived, glad that he wasn't angry at her. Then it was his turn to airbend. All the other students backed off and even the teacher took a few steps backward. When Aang started to airbend, Katara's jaw dropped. Every move that he performed was ten times bigger and stronger than the other students had done it. As a final move he sent of an air blast on a tree and made every single leaf fall off .Katara was stunned. She had never seen anything like that before. The other students applauded. Then the school bell rang and Aang came running towards Katara.

"Hey Katara! What did you think of my airbending? "

"It-it was amazing! I didn't know that you could airbend like that!"

Aang laughed at her expression.

They started to walk. Katara took a deep breath.

"Aang. I'm sorry for what I said today."

Aang shook his head.

"You don't have to be sorry. If that is how you feel, then it is okay for me that we wait and…"

"No." Katara interrupted. "I really like you, and I want to be with you. Then it shouldn't matter what other people think. I know that it is new, but I believe that it will work. Aang…" She gave him a nervous smile. "…will you be my boyfriend?"

Aang looked stunned. Then he started to smile. He didn't answer her question, he just pulled her close and kissed her. Katara was a little bit surprised, but she kissed him back. Suddenly Aang broke their kiss and pulled her behind a tree. They hidden behind there and Katara saw some students pass by.

"Aang, I don't care what other people think anymore. It's okay if people see us kissing."

"No, you were right Katara. Maybe it's best that we keep it a secret for a while. Just until we are sure that this is what we want. We will just take it slow and don't rush into something."

He placed his hand on her cheek and looked her in her eyes.

"I really like you, Katara, and the only thing I wish is to be with you. Even if we have to keep it a secret it's still worth it."

Katara felt relived. She smiled at her new boyfriend, and he smiled back. He kissed her and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Katara pulled back to look him in his eyes.

"Thank you"

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close.


	6. Fire burning on the dance floor

**Thank you all for your reviews! I forgot to write an A/N in the last chapters, but this time I remembered! ^^**

**I was writing chapter 6 when I noticed that it was becoming much longer than the other chapters. So I split it into two chapters. That means that this is a cliffhanger!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Your opinions mean a lot to me!**

**

* * *

**

Sokka was sitting at the dinner table with his eyes barely open.

"Do I really have to get up this early?"

Katara placed a small cake with "Happy birthday" wrote on it in front of Sokka.

"Happy Birthday, Sokka!" She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Eighteen years! How do you feel?"

"Really tired…" Sokka yawned.

"Happy Birthday, son." Hakoda came into the dinner room. "I have a surprise for you. Come outside!"

He walked outside and Katara and Sokka followed him. When they got outside, Sokka's yaw dropped. On their driveway was a dark blue car.

"No way! You bought me a CAR?" Sokka was shocked.

"Your old car barely starts in the morning. So when Hama said that she was selling her car, I thought that it was time for you to get something new. So, do you like it?"

"LIKE it? I LOVE it!" Sokka started to hug the car. "I can't wait to drive it!"

**oOoOo**

The car was in really good shape even if it had belonged to Hama, their crazy neighbor, for five years. When they got to the school people started to gather around and admire Sokka's new car. Sokka was really proud. He was telling everybody about how fast it goes when Katara walked away. She had seen Aang standing in de shadow of a tree, watching her.

"Hi Aang!"

"Hello, Katara." He pulled her close and gave her a light kiss.

They had been together for two weeks now, and they were still keeping their relationship a secret. Aang often came over to Katara's house, with the excuse that they had to work on their history project. But they usually used the time to make out in Katara's room. Aang also started to skip his combat trainings and spend time with Katara on her free period instead. He said that he didn't need the training anymore. After Katara had seen him airbend, she knew that it was true. Besides, both Jet and Haru used to go to combat training…

"So, monk Gyatso is going to Ba Sing Se for a week. Do you want to come over tonight?"

Katara's heart started to beat faster.

Katara had never been over to Aang's place before. Aang said that if Gyatso, his guardian, saw them together the entire city would find out about them. Katara suspected that it was not the real reason why he wouldn't invite her to his home. But there seemed to be another reason that Aang wouldn't tell her. She didn't ask him, because she was afraid that it had something to do with his parents. She didn't want to make him sad. But now he finally had invited her over!

Unfortunately she couldn't accept his invitation.

"I'm sorry, Aang, but I can't. Sokka is having a birthday party tonight, and I have to be there to help."

"Oh, okay…"

"You are invited, of course. If you want to come..?"

Aang lit up.

"Of course! I will be there!"

Suddenly they heard someone clear its throat and they immediately jumped apart. Suki had walked up to them.

"Umm… I'm sorry to interrupt. But Katara, you will have to go and stop your brother. He is inviting everybody to his party just because they say that his car is nice."

"Great." Katara said ironically. "Thanks for warning me, Suki." Katara gave Aang a light kiss before she started to walk towards the parking place.

**oOoOo**

Although Katara had stopped her brother from inviting more people, their house was filled with people at that night. Katara saw people that she had never met before. Her brother was exited and he was really enjoying the attention he got as the "birthday boy". He saw Katara, who was standing next to a bored Suki and he walked over to them.

"Hey, little sister! Isn't this party just awesome?"

"Yeah it's great… But do you really know all these people?"

"Well, I know people who know them…"

"Hi Sokka!" A cute girl had walked over to them. "My name is Ming." She said flirty.

"Okaaaay…" Suki said and got up from her seat and grabbed Sokka's hand. "I think it's time for us to have a dance!" She pulled Sokka to the dancing floor and they started to dance with each other. Everybody on the dance floor moved away from them so that the birthday boy could have a dance with his girlfriend. Everyone was watching, and they laughed when Sokka stumbled and nearly fell. Sokka and Suki laughed to. They are really cute together, Katara thought. At the end of the dance, Sokka kissed Suki and everybody cheered. Suddenly somebody touched Katara's shoulder and she winched. Aang was standing behind him.

"Oh hey, Aang! Nice shirt!"

"Thanks! I really like your dress." Katara was wearing a light blue dress that left her shoulders bare. Her dark hair curled down her back and her blue eyes glittered. Aang thought that she was beautiful.

"Do you want to dance?"

"But Aang, people will see us-"

"Don't worry, we will just dance as friends." He offered her his hand and she took it.

He pulled her out at the dance floor and they started to dance. They were accurate to keep a space between them. But there were a lot of people dancing at the floor so nobody even noticed them. Aang watched Katara dance. Her waterbending trainings had made her agile and she was moving gracefully. He wanted to come closer to her but he didn't want her to get worried about people seeing them together. Then the track ended and was replaced by a slow song. The dance floor started to empty and those who stayed pared up and started to move slowly to the music. Katara looked questioning at Aang. He took her hand and they walked off the dance floor. When he looked at her, she seemed… disappointed?

Aang was just going to ask if she wanted to dance when she suddenly pulled him upstairs. They walked into her room and she closed the door. They could still hear the music from downstairs. Katara tuned towards Aang and placed her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they started to move slowly to the music. Katara leaned her head at Aang's shoulder and closed her eyes. Aang could feel the sweet scent of her hair. They continued to dance slowly together until the song ended. Katara sighed and pulled back a bit, without moving her arms from his neck. She smiled to Aang.

"Thank you for the dance."

"It was my pleasure."

He leaned forward and kissed her. She pressed her body against his and moved her fingers through his hair. Aang caressed her back and deepened the kiss. Suddenly Katara pulled him down on the bed on top of her. He pulled back of surprise but Katara didn't let go of her tight grip around him. Aang relaxed and started to kiss her again. Katara moved her hands to his chest. She could feel his muscle through the shirt. She started to breathe faster. Aang stopped kissing her so that she would be able to catch her breath. He started to move his lips down to her neck instead. He kissed the sensitive skin on her neck. Katara moaned quietly. Aang moved his hands to her thighs and kissed her on her lips again.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Aang and Katara winched and stared at the doorway. Sokka was standing there, staring back at them. Katara gasped and sat up quickly, forcing Aang to sit up as well. Aang's eyes were widened and he stared at Sokka. For the first time since Katara met him, he looked afraid. Suddenly Sokka walked over and ripped Aang of his sister. He grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her off the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Sokka was furious. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Sokka, calm down!" Katara said, afraid that they would catch every ones attention if Sokka kept yelling.

"CALM DOWN? Have you lost your mind? This guy just kissed you!"

"No, he didn't kiss me, I kissed him!" Sokka froze. "What?" It was quiet in the room for a minute. They only thing that was heard was the sounds from the party downstairs. Then Sokka turned to Katara, still shocked.

"You… kissed… I don't understand." He looked very confused.

"Sokka. I know this must be hard to get, but I'm in love with Aang. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way."

Sokka looked from her to Aang, who was sitting on the bed. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to say anything. Then Zuko suddenly came in to the room.

"Come on, Sokka! The dancing competition is about to start." Nobody in the room moved or looked at him. Zuko's smile faded.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?"

"No. Go ahead, I will be there soon." Sokka said without looking at him. Zuko quickly walked away. Sokka looked like he was going to say something to Aang, but then he turned away and started to walk towards the door.

"I-I have to get back to my party…" Sokka stuttered. He disappeared through the door. Katara and Aang looked at each other, worried about what would happen with their secret now.


	7. It's just you and me right now

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

Katara sat down on the bed and putted her face in her hands. Aang placed his arm around her shoulders pulled her close.

"It's okay, Katara. We will just talk to Sokka after the party and tell him that we have been hiding our relationship. He's your brother, he will understand."

"I know." Katara sighed and met Aang's gaze. "I just feel bad because he had to find out that way."

"Me too…"

Katara stood up. "I have to go and see that he is okay. You should stay here for awhile, he might start yelling at you if he sees you now."

Katara walked downstairs and tried to spot her brother. She didn't see him, but Suki was standing alone so she walked over to her.

"Suki! You got to help me!" Katara talked quietly so that nobody else would be able to hear." Sokka just saw me and Aang kissing in my room!"

"Oh no. No wonder he was acting so weird…"

"I need to talk to him. Where did he go?"

"He went outside. But Katara, I don't think you should go and talk to him right now." Katara began to protest, but Suki continued. "I know that he is your brother and that you are worried about him. But I think he is really upset right now. You should save your explanation for later, when he had his time to accept this. I will go and talk to him."

Suki walked away before Katara got to say anything. Katara knew Suki was right, but she was still really worried about her brother. She sighed and looked around in the room. People were still dancing, but a lot of the quests had gathered in small groups and were chatting. Zuko and Mai were sitting on a couch, both looking extremely bored. The party had become boring when Sokka disappeared. Katara was thinking about starting the dancing completion without Sokka when she suddenly heard a voice from the door.

"Hey, a party! And why was I not invited..?"

People started to whisper to each other and everybody moved away from the door. Katara made her way to the door and saw Jet standing there. He was alone, luckily, but in his hand he had a beer. He was clearly drunk. Katara walked up to him.

"Get out of here Jet, before I call the police!"

Jet smiled when he saw her. "Katara! Nice to see YOU here!"

Katara could feel the smell of the alcohol when he talked. Jet started to move closer to her, but Katara bended some water out of a vase and whipped him in the face.

He stepped backwards with his hand at his face. Katara thought that he was leaving, but suddenly he grabbed Katara's arm. Katara yelped in pain when he twisted her arm so that she lost control of the water.

He grabbed her head with his other hand and pressed his lips against hers. Katara immediately kicked him between his legs with her knee. It was a defense motion that her father had been certain to learn her. Jet leaned forward in pain. Katara saw how Sokka and Suki got in from the backdoor. When Sokka saw Jet he started to run towards them. But there were too many people there so he couldn't reach them.

"You bitch!" Jet was furious. He raised his hand to slap her. Katara closed her eyes.

"Get off my girlfriend!"

When Katara opened her eyes she saw Jet fly into a table with a loud crash. Aang was standing at the staircase. He looked like he could kill somebody.

"Get out of here, Jet! Now!"

All the guests had gathered around now and were watching. Sokka had stopped trying to shove his way through the crowd. He was staring at Aang with his mouth open. Jet got up and walked towards Aang.

"You know, kid, one day you will-"

He didn't get to finish the sense before Aang punched him right in the face. The crowd around them gasped. Jet stepped backwards with his hand at his bleeding nose. He stared at Aang and Aang stared back with an intimidating look at his face. Then Jet turned around and quickly stumbled out from the house. The crowd cheered, but Aang just walked up to Katara.

"Are you okay?" She just nodded and looked nervously around. Everybody in the room was still staring at them, waiting for what would happen next. Aang noticed it too.

"Umm, why is everybody still staring?" Aang whispered to Katara.

"You… kind of called me your girlfriend…"

Aang's eyes widened.

"I did?"

"LISTEN UP, EVERYBODY!" Toph stood up on the table and everyone's attention turned to her. "The dancing competition is about to start. First pair up: Zuko and Mai!"

"WHAT? NO!" Zuko yelled from the couch.

"Come on. This party can't get more boring." Mai pulled Zuko out on the dancing floor. Everybody cheered when they started to perform a firenation dance.

Aang and Katara quickly escaped outside when the attention was turned away from them. Sokka saw them and followed. It was getting cold outside and Katara was shivering. Aang putted his arm around her, trying to make her warm. But when Sokka walked up to them he quickly pulled it back.

"It's okay, Aang." Sokka said. "I know I was upset before. But it was because I never thought that you guys were anything else than friends." He sighed when he saw their uncertain looks.

"Katara, all I want is that you have a boyfriend who loves you and cares about you. But recently, you have been in love with a lot of jerks." He smiled a bit. "But if I could decide even a little bit over who you love…" He turned to Aang. "…then I couldn't have chosen better than you have this time."

Sokka offered Aang his arm and Aang grabs it with a smile.

Katara hugged her brother. She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Sokka. I'm so sorry that you had to find out that way. I should have told you."

"It's okay. I still was the first one to find out, right?"

"Yeaah…" Katara said. This wasn't the right time to tell him that Suki and Toph had known for two weeks already.

Sokka started to walk inside and Katara and Aang followed, holding hands.

The dancing competition was still going and Sokka ran off to find Suki. Katara and Aang were standing alone in a corner. Aang lifted their intertwined hands and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"So… how do you feel about people knowing about us?"

"I'm actually relieved. I glad that we don't have to hide our feelings anymore." She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Toph stood up on the table again and cleared her throat. The dancing competition was over.

"And the winners of the dancing competition are…" Toph made a dramatically pause.

"ME! YOU ALL SUCKED!" Toph laughed and everybody stared at her.

"What? I'm just kidding!" The room was completely quiet.

"Okay, people with no sense of humor…" Toph mumbled. "The winners are-"

Sokka jumped up at the table and pushed Toph away. "The winners are Aang and Katara! Because, I think that Jet's dance was the best!"

Sokka laughed at his own joke but everybody else turned towards Katara and Aang and cheered. Katara started to feel a little bit uncomfortable with every ones attention on them, but Aang sqeezed her hand to make her feel better. And it worked.

The music started to play again and people started to dance. Aang tuned to Katara.

"Do you want to dance? Like a couple?"

"I would love to." Katara smiled.

They held each other close and moved slowly to the music. It was a track with high tempo, but they didn't care. Katara sighed and leaned her head at Aang's shoulder. She didn't care if people were looking, she just wanted to enjoy this moment.

**oOoOo**

The entire weekend went to clean up after the party. The table that Jet had crashed into was broken, and Hakoda wasn't really happy about that. He mumbled something about no more parties when he repaired it. Katara was really nervous about going to school at Monday. The rumor about Jet had spread and everybody knew that she and Aang were together. When Katara was eating breakfast at Monday morning she couldn't stop tapping her fingers at the table.

"What is wrong, Katara?" Katara had been in her thought so she looked up surprised when her father talked to her.

"Oh, it's nothing… I'm just nervous for this test we will be having today…" She lied.

"Okay. I'm sure it goes well." Hakoda took a sip of his coffee. "So, Sokka, what are your plans for today?"

"I'm going over to Suki after school. She promised to help me out with my math." Katara snorted, and Sokka gave her an angry look. Katara knew that they wouldn't get any math done.

"Well, how will Katara get home then?" Hakoda asked.

"It's okay dad, I was going over to Aang's house so that we can work on…" Katara suddenly remembered that Sokka knew. She gave him a warning glance "…on our history project."

Now it was Sokka's turn to snort.

"What is going on?" Hakoda looked from Katara's angry look to Sokka's superior face.

"Yeah Katara, why don't you tell him what is going on?" Sokka smiled.

Katara gave him a shut-up-or-you-I-will-kill-you look. But Sokka didn't care.

"Is 'history project' a new code for making out with your secret… AU!" Katara had bended the water from her glass and whipped Sokka at the forehead.

"Dad! Tell her to stop bending against me! It's not fair!"

"Katara, stop! What is Sokka talking about?"

Katara sighed. "I… kind of have a boyfriend." She looked down."Aang."

"Oh." Hakoda seemed surprised. "Well… congratulations, I guess." He said hesitantly.

"Katara, you forgot to mention that you have been together with him for over two weeks and kept it a secret…"

"Well THANK YOU for reminding me!" Katara said through clenched teeth. She threw her spoon at Sokka.

"Two weeks? Really?" Hakoda sounded hurt. "Katara, you know that you can tell me everything…"

"I know. But Aang and I decided to keep it a secret until we were sure about what we wanted. No one else knew about our relationship until Sokka's party. We are not that serious yet."

"You seemed pretty serious when I walked into your room…" Sokka mumbled.

Katara got up so fast that her chair fell.

"And you call yourself my brother!"

"Come on, Katara. I have to get back at you for keeping this a secret in TWO WEEKS!" He held up two fingers. Katara shook her head in frustration.

"Katara" Hakoda called back her attention to him. "I trust you and want you to be happy. And Aang seems like a great guy. I'm glad you told me… or was forced to tell me." Hakoda smiled at Katara.

"Thank you, dad. I promise that I will never keep such a big secret from you ever again."

"I hope so." Hakoda checked his watch. "But now you have to get going to school."

Katara picked up her bag and started to walk towards the door with Sokka behind her.

"Katara!" Katara turned around when her father called. "I will pick you up after school."

Katara, who had been looking forward to go to Aang's home, gasped.

"But dad-"

"No buts. Be at the parking place at 4 o'clock."

Katara gnashed het teeth when they walked outside. She waited until Sokka had closed the door before she pulled out her water to get her revenge.


	8. I can't get enough of you

**I'm having some problems with my writing. I wrote chapter 9, but when I read it I realized that it was kind of angst. There is no breakup or something like that, it's just… sad. But there is also a Kataang moment (no lemon!). So, I will let you decide:**

**Should I publish this chapter, or should I rewrite it? **

**If I rewrite it, then it will take a little bit longer to the next update. Please tell me your opinion! I'm also creating a poll, please vote!**

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

It had been another week of school and finally it was weekend again. Hakoda hadn't let Katara go over to Aang's house under the week, so Aang came over to her instead. But they didn't to get to spend any time alone. Sokka kept hanging out with them, asking Aang if he wanted to play videogames or something like that. Katara became really irritated at her brother, but she liked the fact that Sokka and Aang had become best friends. When it was Friday, Hakoda asked if Aang wanted stay over the weekend so that he didn't have to be alone when Gyatso was gone. Katara was really happy when Aang said yes, even if he was sleeping in Sokka's room.

When Katara woke up at Saturday, she felt really happy. She was going to spend her entire day with Aang! She quickly got dressed and jumped down the stairs. Aang and Sokka were sitting at the dinner table. Aang smiled when he saw her, but Sokka was barely awake.

"Wow Aang, you got Sokka up from bed this early? I'm impressed."

Aang laughed and Sokka mumbled something. Hakoda was making pancakes so Katara sat down with the boys.

"So, what should we do today?"

Sokka lifted his head, which he had been resting on the table.

"Zuko asked me if we wanted to go and play baseball today."

"Yeah, basketball would be nice…" Katara said.

"No bending!" Sokka said quickly and Katara rolled her eyes.

"Dad, is it okay is we go and play baseball today?"

Hakoda walked into the dinner room and placed a plate with pancakes on the table. Sokka immediately started to eat as he hadn't eaten in a week.

"That's a good idea. I'm going to be busy all day anyway." Hakoda said.

"Okay cool! I will call Suki and Toph and ask if they want to come too!" Katara said with a smile. She knew that if Suki joined, Sokka wouldn't have time to watch over her and Aang. She gave Aang a bright smile and he smiled back.

**oOoOo**

It was a warm day and the sun shined. Katara was sitting on a blanket with Suki and Mai, watching the boys and Toph play. Even though they had decided no bending, everyone was bending on the sly. Toph used a rock instead of the ball and send it off at full speed against Zuko. Zuko swung the bat and there arose flames on the rock when he hit it. Katara saw Aang jump ten feet in the air and catch the ball. Poor Sokka hadn't a chance in this game. Katara saw how Aang did a high five with Toph before he came running towards her.

"Hey, are you guys not going to play?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't really have any use of my element in this game, and Suki and Mai can't bend. We wouldn't have a chance. Besides, it's funnier to watch."

"But Sokka can't bend either, and he is in the game."

Aang pointed at Sokka, who was standing on the home plate. Toph threw the ball (a rock) towards him and he hit it. But instead of that the ball flew away, Sokka flew away. Toph laughed hysterically at him while he struggled to get up from a bush.

"I… got your point." Aang smiled.

"Can you ask Sokka if you can take a break soon? I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah, me too. Where are we going to eat?"

"There is a great Chinese restaurant not far away from here were we always eat. I hope you like Chinese food."

"I love it."

"Great! And maybe I can show you around in the rest of the park after we have eaten..?"

Katara couldn't help to blush.

"That would be nice." Aang smiled, but then Zuko called for him.

"Got to go!" Aang said. Katara was going to say good luck when he suddenly gave her a quick kiss. Then he ran away towards the field. Katara watched him continue with the game.

"Wow. I don't want to know what you are going to show him in the park." Mai said. Katara blushed.

"I just want some alone time with him!" Mai raised an eyebrow and Katara sighed annoyed. "Sokka hasn't let us be alone together for a week! What would you like if you had a paranoid brother who couldn't let you and Zuko be alone?"

"Oh Sokka." Suki shook her head. "Don't worry Katara, I will try to maintain him so that you and Aang can have a little bit of privacy."

Mai did a grimace at the word maintain, but Suki ignored her.

"Here they come. Let's go and get some food." Suki got up and took Sokka's arm. They started to walk ahead. Katara smiled when she took Aang's hand.

**oOoOo**

When they got out from the restaurant, Katara started to pull Aang away from the group. Sokka saw them.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?"

"I'm going to show Aang the rest of the park, since he hasn't been here before." Katara said.

"Oh… that sounds fun! I will come with you!"

Katara gave Suki a gaze. She got the point and walked up to Sokka.

"I'm coming too!" She took Sokka's hand.

They walked into the park, and after awhile Suki pulled Sokka away. Katara saw them walk in another direction and smiled. _Thank you Suki!_

"What is it? You look so happy." Aang was smiling too.

"I'm just so glad that I finally get to be alone with you."

"Me too…" He said. Katara walked away from the path and Aang followed her. They walked towards some trees, and there Katara stopped. She turned towards Aang.

He walked close to her before he leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was passionate, and Katara knew that he had been waiting to do this as much as she had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she could feel his hands move to her hips. She pulled him closer. He moved his lips to her neck and she gasped of pleasure when he stated to gently suck at the skin. She moved her fingers through his hair. Suddenly he pulled back and took a step away from her.

"Sokka is coming." He sighed.

"Hey Aang! There you are! We were going to continue with the game, are you coming?"

"Yeah…"

Aang reached out his hand and Katara took it. They walked back to the field. No one was playing, they were all resting on the grass. Katara gnashed her teeth when she saw that. Sokka just had to come up with some lame excuse to not letting her and Aang be alone together.

Suki was sitting alone under a tree, so Katara let go of Aang's hand and walked over. Suki looked worried at Katara when she sat down next to her.

"Katara, I'm so sorry! I tried to stop him, but when he realized that you two were gone he just ran off to find you!"

"It's okay, Suki! At least we got to make out for like, 5 seconds?"

"Poor you! Maybe you should talk to Sokka and tell him to let you and Aang be alone?"

"Yeah I could… but I don't think this was his idea. I think that my father told him to watch over us, and he took it literally. My father knows about Haru and Jet, so I think he is a little bit worried about that Aang will turn out to be like them. I hope he will understand soon that Aang is nothing like that."

Katara smiled evilly.

"And about Sokka… I think I know how to get him to stop." Katara got up and walked towards Aang and Sokka.

"Hello Aang." She said and smiled flirty.

Both Aang and Sokka looked surprised at her. But she just grabbed Aang's collar and pulled him into a kiss. Aang seemed even more surprised but he kissed her back and placed his hands on her waist. Katara kissed him for another couple of seconds before she pulled back with a sigh. She looked at Sokka. His expression was somewhere between surprise and discuss.

"Do you… have to do… that in public?" He managed to say. Katara looked innocent.

"Yeah, since you refuse to give us any privacy…" She wrapped her arms around Aang's neck."

"Get out of here!" Sokka held his hand in front of his eyes.

Katara laughed when she took Aang's hand and pulled him away.

**oOoOo**

At the evening, they watched a movie. Aang's arm was wrapped around Katara and she leaned her head at his shoulder. Sokka didn't seem to mind, as long as they weren't kissing. And half trough the movie he fell asleep. Aang started to play with Katara's hair, and she turned her face to him.

"I had a really great time today." Aang whispered, so that he wouldn't wake up Sokka.

"Me too." She whispered back. She picked up the remote and shut the TV.

Aang placed his hand on her cheek and looked into Katara's blue eyes. Then he carefully kissed her. She kissed him back with passion and he pulled her closer.

"I love you." He said against her lips. Katara froze. He had never said that he loved her before. Aang noticed that she wasn't kissing him back anymore so he pulled back. He looked her in her eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"I-I love you to." She just stuttered. She saw a light lit in Aang's eyes.

She wrapped her arms his neck and he pulled her down on top of him. When their lips met it felt like electricity was going through Katara's body. She moved her hands to his hair and pressed her body against his. Katara carefully stroke Aang's bottom lip with her tongue, and he didn't seem to mind. He kissed her again and his hands moved slowly down her body to her thighs.

They heard someone fumble with the keyhole and they immediately jumped apart. Katara looked at Aang. His cheeks were red and his hear was messy. Katara realized that she must look the same. She couldn't let her father see them like that. She took Aang's hand and they walked outside trough the backdoor. They ran to the front of the house and waited until Hakoda had disappeared through the door. Then they walked down the street, still holding hands.

"It's beautiful tonight." Katara looked at the sky. A million stars were visible and the full moon was shining brightly.

"You know that waterbenders are at their most powerful when it's full moon?" Katara closed her eyes, like she could feel the power inside her.

"Yeah I know. I can feel the power too."

"What?"

"I mean, I'm not a waterbender but I can still feel- Look! A shooting star!"

Katara looked where he was pointing.

"Now we get to wish for something." Aang said thoughtfully.

Katara met his gaze. "Let's just wish that things stay exactly like they are."

Aang smiled. She took his hand and they started to walk back to the house. Katara didn't see that Aang's smile faded and that he looked worried.


	9. I'll give all my secrets to you

**Okay, I decided to publish the angsty chapter. So please tell me what you think about it, because I'm not sure if I like it…**

**Wow, this is the second chapter I publish today. A****nd this is also my longest chapter so far... **I'm really into the writing right now.

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Katara's heart took a jump when the school bell rang. She quickly gathered her stuff and walked out from class. She hurried out to the schoolyard to meet Aang. Today was finally the day. Today she was going to Aang's home.

Gyatso was going to me gone all day so Aang had asked Katara if she wanted to come over. Her father had started to trust Aang more and more, and he had been okay with her to go over to Aang's after school. But he didn't know that they were going to home alone…

"Katara, over here!"

Katara turned and saw Aang waiving at her. She smiled and walked towards him. He was standing with Sokka and Suki. Sokka was going to spend the day with Suki, so they had decided that Sokka would give Aang and Katara a ride. They got into the car. Sokka turned to the backseat, were Katara and Aang were sitting.

"No snogging allowed in the backseat, just so you know." Sokka said aloud.

He had the windows open and several persons on the parking place turned around and looked at them. Katara and Aang blushed. Sokka had teased and embarrassed them at every moment he could ever since they got together. He says that it is his duty as Katara's older brother.

The drive went fast. Sokka was talking about his soccer match and Suki listened and laughed at his jokes. Katara and Aang were quiet. When they got to Aang's house they quickly got out from the car and walked into the house. Katara looked around. The hallway was light and large converted. When they walked through the house Katara saw that all the rooms looked about the same. There were many plants but she didn't see any personal things, like photos or memories. But she still thought that the house was really beautiful.

"Nice house!"

"Thanks... But I hate it."

Katara turned towards him. "What? Why?"

Aang sighed and sat down on a couch. Katara walked over and sat down next to him. She waited until he answered.

"I was forced to leave my home, the Southern Air Temple. We moved here so that I could go in the school. I loved the temple, but I had to move her into this empty, silent house."

Katara wrinkled her eyebrows of confusion.

"But… I thought that the monks let you choose!"

"Huh?"

"When we first met you said that the monks let you choose if you wanted to go to school or not."

"Oh yeah." He looked away from her. "It's just... there were something that happened, that made me want to leave. I miss my home like it was before that happened."

Katara leaned forward. She had wanted to find out about Aang's past for weeks. And now he had brought it up himself. Katara saw her chance.

"Please Aang, tell me what happened to you and your family."

He winched. "I don't have a family!"

Katara stared at him. She didn't understand. Aang sighed and met her gaze. He held up his arm with the airbending tattoos.

"You see these tattoos? To get them, you have to master airbending. I got them when I was twelve. I was the youngest one ever to get airbending tattoos."

He lowered his arm and Katara took his hand. She slowly let her finger run along the line of the tattoo.

"Your parents must have been really proud..."

He winced again and pulled back his arm.

"My parents are dead. When I was discovered to be an airbender, the monks offered to teach me. I was tree years old when they left me with the monks. They promised to visit me, but they never came. They were killed by firenation terrorist. I have never forgiven myself for not being there when they needed me…"

Katara was chocked about his story. She could see the pain and guilt in his eyes.

"Aang, you were tree years old! You couldn't have done anything, you would only have been killed too."

Katara hugged him close, trying to comfort him. Her own memories rushed back to her.

Her mom, waving goodbye at the airport, the last time Katara saw her. Hakoda, crying at the night, unaware of that Katara was watching him. Sokka, hitting a tree of anger until their father came out and stopped him. And nobody told her what was going on…Katara could feel tears running down her face so she quickly pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Katara, please don't cry…" Aang looked at her, worried.

She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Aang. It's just that… my mom was killed by terrorists too."

"I'm so sorry…" He hugged her close again. Katara started to feel better. She knew that Aang had been trough the same as she had. They both knew the pain of losing someone you love.

"I guess we have more in common than we realized." Aang whispered in her ear.

Katara could feel his warm breathe on her chin. Her heart started to beat faster. They were alone. She pulled back so that her face was only a few inches from his. She looked at his lips, but she was waiting for him to do the first move. He slowly came closer and kissed her lightly. She immediately pulled closer and kissed him harder. She could feel him smile against her lips and his hands moved to her back. He pulled himself closer to her and she leaned back. He got the point and pushed her down on the couch. Katara caressed his back and pulled him closer. But he pulled back a bit so that he could look at her. He carefully stroked some hair from her face. His fingers ran down her cheek and to her lip before he kissed her again. His hands moved down to her tights. Katara felt her body temperature rise. Aang moved his lips down her neck to her collarbone. Katara breathed faster. She slowly moved her hands to his chest. She wanted to get closer. Slowly, she started to unbutton his shirt.

He immediately pulled back and sat up. She sat up as well and looked away in shame. They sat quiet, not looking at each other, and Katara thought that she should apologize.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinki-" He silenced her with a kiss. She looked at him, confused.

"Katara, I'm not angry. I'm just trying to be sensible. We shouldn't move too fast… I don't want to ruin our relationship."

Katara looked away and nodded. She knew that Aang was right. But she still felt refused. Aang noticed it.

"Katara, you don't know how much you mean to me. You are the reason why I don't miss my home anymore. You are the reason why I'm actually starting to like it here. Ever since I saw you that day in school, the only thing that I can think about is how to make you happy."

Katara met his gaze.

"Then why… Why didn't you want to invite me to your home? And why won't you let me meet monk Gyatso?"

Aang sighed and looked down.

"Because… I promised monk Gyatso to not fall in love with anybody."

"Why?"

"Because there is something I have to do! I'm going to have to leave this place soon, and if I'm in love with someone it's going to be too hard!"

Aang got up and walked away from her. He walked to a window and stared out. Katara felt like her heart was falling to pieces. _Leave? No!_ She felt tears running down her cheeks and she let out a small sob. Immediately Aang was by her side. He hugged her close and kissed her hair.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. Because I knew that it would change everything. "

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why do you have to leave?"

"I'm sorry Katara, but I can't tell you. I made a promise."

She pulled back. She looked in his eyes and nodded slowly. Katara knew that he would tell her if he could. She placed her hand at his chest, and she could feel his heart beat.

"How much time do we have left?"

"I actually don't know… but don't worry. I'm going to stay here for another couple of years."

Katara was relieved when she heard that. Her fear disappeared. Two years! That was a long time... She couldn't help to smile.

"What, you are smiling?" Aang smiled back at her.

"When you said that you were going to leave soon, I thought you meant that you were going to leave in like 2 months, not 2 years!"

Aang smiled and placed his hand at her cheek. He turned her face up so that he could kiss him.

**oOoOo**

Sokka picked Katara up a few hours later. Aang and Katara had been watching a movie, but Katara couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was what Aang just had told her. She had taught that she would understand her better after she had visited his home, but now she was more confused than ever. Why would he have to leave? What was so important that he had to leave her?

Aang played with her hair while they were watching the movie, and Katara he probably noticed her confusion. But he didn't say anything about it. When Sokka came to pick her up, Aang gave her a fast kiss and walked her to the door.

On the way home there was quiet in the car, with was really unusual. Sokka tried to start a conversation.

"So… you had fun tonight?" He made a grimace while he said that. It was a question he didn't know if he wanted the answer for.

"Sokka… We saw a movie. And talked." She sighed.

"What is going on? Did you guys… break up or something?"

"No…" She looked down and mumbled: "It's just… I don't know who my boyfriend is anymore…"

"Katara, if Aang have done anything that hurt you in any way then I'm going to…"

"It isn't something like that! Look, Sokka, I just want to be alone and think right now."

They had reached their home and Katara quickly walked inside and into her room.

**oOoOo**

Katara was walking in the school. It was dark in there, because it was in the middle of the night. But she had to find Aang before he left her.

"Katara!"

She turned around when she heard Aang's voice, but no one was there. She saw a light behind the corner and she started to run towards it. But when she rounded the corner, she stopped. There were dead bodies on the floor. She saw Suki, Toph, Mai, Zuko and… Sokka. They were all dead. Katara felt her heart drop. _NO!_

In the middle of the room, a man was standing. His body was on fire, but he didn't seem to notice it. He turned towards her and opened his lips.

"There is something I have to do, Katara."

Katara screamed when she realized that it was Aang's voice.

"_Katara!"_

She turned around and tried to run, but she was in a room without doors. And the burning man came closer to her…

"Katara!"

Katara opened her eyes. Her father and Sokka were looking down on her, worried. She was breathing hard and her heart was racing. She coughed, hoarse after all the screaming. She sat up.

"It's okay. I just had a nightmare."

"No kidding! You were screaming so loud that you woke me up! And THAT requires a lot!"

"Sokka, go back to sleep." Hakoda said, and Sokka walked away.

Katara stroke her hair out of her face and realized that she was sweaty.

"Katara, do you want to talk about it?"

"No dad, it was just a dream."

Hakoda sighed.

"Sokka told me that you had been acting weird when he picked you up. You know you can tell me anything…"

"I know. But I don't know what it is either. Aang… told me something today. But he didn't want to tell me everything so now I'm just really confused."

"I think you should talk to Aang tomorrow."

"I will. Thank you, dad."

She lied down to show him that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. He walked out from the room and turned out the light. Katara lay awake in the dark a long time before she could fall asleep again.

**oOoOo**

In the morning, Katara texted Aang and told her that she needed to talk to him. To her surprise, he texted back:

"I'm on my way."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Katara was sitting on her bed when Aang walked into her room. He sat down in front of her, unsure what to do. They sat quiet for a moment before Aang talked.

"I knew that you would want to talk with me today. Even if you didn't show it, you were upset about what I told you."

"Aang, I'm not upset. I'm just really, really confused. I don't know who you are anymore."

"Katara, I want to tell you. I want to tell you so bad. But I can't…"

He reached out a hand and stroked some hair out of her face.

"But I understand if you don't want to be with someone who keeps secrets from you."

He pulled back his hand and stood up. He was about to walk away when Katara realized what he just had said. She leaned forward and quickly grabbed his hand.

"What? No! I'm not breaking up with you!"

He looked at her, and his eyes where full of surprise.

"You aren't?"

"No, Aang! I love you, and I want to be with you. If you can't tell me, then I understand. We all have secrets, Aang."

Aang sat down on the bed and hugged her close. When he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"I will tell you, Katara, but not yet. I need some time. But I promise, I will let you know my secret."

"I trust you." She said and kissed him.


	10. This is when it gets complicated

Ever since Katara had visited Aang's home she had been thinking a lot about what he had told her. Or about what he hadn't told her. Aang had caught her staring at him with an absent look on her face many times already. But still, she didn't ask him about his secret. He had said that he had made a promise. Katara didn't know to whom, but she knew that Aang never would break a promise. And he had also promised her that he would tell her, so she knew that he would. But right now she just tried to enjoy the time that she could spend with him.

Katara and Aang were walking towards the history class when they suddenly heard noise from the other end of the corridor. People were moving away and they heard the sound of someone who came walking in heels. Katara realized who it was and tried to pull Aang to another direction.

"Come on, Aang, let's go!" She said. But Aang didn't move. He stared at the person who was coming. Azula.

Azula was the firelord's daughter and Zuko's sister. But unlike him, she took advance of her position. She always did like she wanted to, and she never cared about what the teachers said. And everyone in the school feared her to much to argue with her. She didn't even wear the school uniform, instead she wore her royal cloths.

Katara had never liked her. Once in middle school, Azula had been scaring some younger kids. Katara had felt sorry for the kids and she told Azula to stop. Azula got really angry when she realized that Katara was telling her what to do. She was going to firebend at Katara to teach her a lesson, when a teacher saw them. Azula got detention, and ever since that she and Katara had been enemies.

Azula walked towards them with an evil smile. She stopped in front of Aang.

"Step aside, jerk." She said.

"Why don't you just walk around me?"

"Because, I'm the Fire lord's daughter and you should show me respect."

"So? Zuko is the Fire lord's son, and heir to the throne. And he doesn't demand me to show him respect."

Azula's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you compare me with Zuko? He is a failed coward! A shame for his family!"

Katara saw how Azula's firsts started to smoke. The school bell rang, telling them that their class was about to begin. Katara took Aang's hand.

"Come on Aang, our lesson is about to begin!"

Azula turned her face towards Katara. She gave her an evil smile.

"So, this is the best of a boyfriend you could find for yourself? Pathetic!"

Katara knew that you shouldn't argue with Azula, but her words really hurt. Katara got angry.

"At least I have a boyfriend! It's not like I have scared away every boy I liked!"

Katara walked away, pulling Aang with her. Azula watched them walk away. She examined the boy. There was something familiar with him… She saw how he took Katara's hand, and suddenly she got it. His tattoos! Azula's eyes widened. But then she smiled evil. Those two were going to regret that they insulted Fire princess Azula.

oOoOo

Katara was sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. She rolled an apple in her hands, and her thoughts were far away. Why had Aang looked like that at Azula? It had been like he recognized her. But he had only been going in this school in like two months, and Azula hadn't been here for more than a week. Her father had wanted her home by his side, so she started the school year a little bit later than everybody else. She felt sorry for Zuko. His father hadn't asked him to stay at home. The Fire lord had never treated Zuko the way he treated Azula. Zuko pretended that he didn't care, but Katara could see that he was hurt.

"Hello."

Katara winched when Zuko sat down beside her.

"Oh hi. I was just thinking about you."

Zuko cheeks tuned read and he looked away.

Katara rolled her eyes. "I was thinking about your relationship to your dad."

"Oh. Why would you think about that?"

"Aang and I met Azula today."

"That is nice… not."

Katara sighed. "Aang acted really weird. He looked at Azula like he knew her, but she didn't seem to recognize him… Do you think that there is any chance that they could have met before?"

"I don't think so… My father hates the air nomads. There is no chance that he would have let me or Azula socialize with them as kids. And Aang just moved here so he shouldn't have been able to meet her before."

"Why does your father hate the air nomads?"

"Because of the biggest failure in the history of the Firenation. The Firelord Sozin tried to wipe out the air temples hundreds of years ago. But the air nomads were prepared, and their avatar was with them. They defeated the soldiers, and took the throne from Firelord Sozin. He was expelled from the Firenation, and was killed by some earthbenders a few years later. His brother ruled the Fire nation after that. But he died childless, and they had to give the throne to Sozin's son. He hated the air nomads for what they had done to his father, and every Fire lord after him has kept opposing the air nomads and the avatar."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"No, the Fire lords keep their hate a secret. But now, the avatar will ones again be born into the air nomads. Ones again, the Firenation have to remember they biggest failure. If I were Aang, or any other airbender, I would be careful. You never know what the Fire lord can come up with when his honor is hurt."

"Hello guys."

Both Katara and Zuko winched. They hadn't realized that they had been sitting close to each other, whispering. Aang looked confused at them.

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Katara said quickly before Zuko got to say anything.

Aang looked like he was going to ask more, but then he just shrugged and sat down next to Katara.

oOoOo

It was a warm day, so Katara, Aang, Zuka, Mai and Toph was hanging out in a park after school. It was the same park where Aang and Katara had kissed for the first time. They lay on a lawn not far from the fountain. Katara was lying on her side next to Aang and she slowly moved her fingers up and down the line on his arm. Aang had closed his eyes and were enjoying her touch. Toph looked like she had fallen asleep and Zuko and Mai was sitting under a tree so that Mai wouldn't get sunburn.

"It's really starting to get hot." Aang mumbled.

"It's always hot here." Katara sighed. "I miss the south pole."

"Why did you move here in the first place?"

"My dad got a job here when I was a kid. Since then we have been living on the south pole at the summers and the rest of the year here."

Aang sat up. "Does that mean that I won't see you under the entire summer?"

Aang looked horrified but Katara smiled.

"It's a long time until summer, almost a half year! Don't worry so much."

She placed her hands at his chest and pushed him back down. He pulled her with him so that she lay half on top of him. She kissed him lightly and then she looked him in the eyes. He was smiling now but she could still see a little bit of concern in his eyes. Katara regretted that she had told him that she was going to be gone all summer. She realized that this was how Aang must have been feeling when he told her that he was going to leave after two years. Aang reached out a hand and caressed her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?"

But before Katara could answer before they heard Zuko scream.

"Watch out!"

Aang jumped up and created an air shield in front of them. The shield was hit by a fireball. Katara gasped and got up quickly. Azula was walking towards them

"Waky waky." She said with an evil smile.

"Are you crazy? We could have been hurt!" Katara yelled at her.

"Yeah! What do you want, Azula?" Zuko had walked up to them, and he looked coldly at his sister.

"I'm not here for you, Zuzu. I'm here to deliver a message to… Aang."

Aang looked surprised. Azula held up a letter and he took it. But he didn't open it. Azula shrugged and walked away. They watched her until she was out of sight. Then they all turned towards Aang.

"Are you not going to open it?" Mai asked.

"I don't know if I want to know what it says." Aang put the letter in his pocket.

"I can't believe that Azula just shoot fire at us. She is crazy" Katara said upset. Toph and Mai nodded in agreement.

"Katara, she knew that one of us would stop it. She wasn't actually trying to hurt us." Aang sighed.

He sat down on the grass. He was holding katara's hand, so he pulled her down as well. Zuko and Mai returned to their spot under the tree. Toph lay back down to take another nap. Aang also lay down on his back and watched the sky.

"Why did you defend Azula when I said that she was crazy?" Katara had to ask.

"Well… even if Zuko hates her, she is still his sister. And I don't think that you should be insulting her right in front of him."

"Oh… you are right." She turned to him and started to caress his arm again. "Is that… the only reason?"

Aang looked at her. He wrinkled his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this morning when we saw Azula you were acting weird. You acted like… you knew her."

Aang reached his arms and pulled her to his chest. Katara looked him in his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"She is the Fire lord's daughter. Of cause I knew who she was."

Katara didn't know what to say. She understood if he had recognized her, but it was more than that. She knew that there was something else that had crossed his mind when he saw Azula. She just didn't know what it was.

"You are beautiful." Aang said.

He caressed her cheek. Katara saw that he had been watching her when she was thinking. She smiled and kissed him. He curled his hand caressed her back, but then he pulled back.

"I have to get going. I have a lot of homework for tomorrow."

He sat up and took his school bag. Katara watched him walk away. He stopped at the fountain. Katara saw how he opened the letter from Azula. He stood still for a moment and read it. Then he suddenly crumpled up the letter and threw it into the fountain. Katara waited until he had walked away, and then she walked to the fountain. She waterbended the letter up from the fountain, and then she pulled out the water from it. She felt bad for reading Aang's letter, but she didn't want more secrets in her relationship. She had to know what Azula had to say to Aang. She glossed the paper and was surprised to only see two sentences on the paper.

"I know what you are. Your secret isn't safe anymore."


	11. As long as we are together

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

It had been two days since Azula gave the letter to Aang. And Katara still had that letter in her locker. She hadn't dared to tell Aang that she had read his letter. She knew that he should have told her about it already if he had wanted to. She didn't want him to get angry or worst, sad. So she had kept it a secret that she knew what the letter was about. But actually, she didn't really understand what it meant. It said that Azula knew what Aang was. But what did that mean? And how could Azula know something about Aang that even she didn't know? Katara had been trying to come out with an explanation, but none of the ones she had come up with worked.

"Hellooo, earth to Katara!"

Katara looked up and saw that the lesson was over. Aang looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh just… stuff."

She quickly got up and they started to walk towards the cafeteria. She knew that Aang was looking at her, waiting for her to tell what was on her mind. But she ignored him, because she didn't want to come up with some excuse. And Aang didn't ask. He had his secrets, so how could he refuse her to have her own?

"So, what are you going to do today?" Aang asked after that they had been quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, maybe we can hang out at my place?"

"Sure!" Aang smiled. "Is Sokka going to be home..?

"Yeah…"

Aang looked disappointed.

oOoOo

Aang and Katara were in Katara's room. But they were tired of being interrupt by Sokka all the time, so they had went outside on the backyard. In the middle of the backyard there was a fountain. Katara walked to it and Aang followed.

"Wow. I didn't know that you had a fountain on your backyard!"

"My dad built it when we moved here. I was really sad when I realized that there wasn't any snow here. I missed the ability to waterbend anytime I wanted to. My dad built this so that I could keep training my waterbending anyway."

Katara started to stream some water from the fountain. She formed the water into a ball, and suddenly she sent it off at Aang. He was hit in the head.

"Hey!" Aang yelled.

Katara laughed. Aang airbended at the water that spurted from the fountain and splashed Katara. She screamed but then she quickly sent of a water bullet at him. He avoided it and run away to hide behind some trees. Katara kept attacking him so he had to leave his cover. He ran towards the fountain to be able to fight back against Katara, but she was ready for him and sent of numerous water balls at him. His clouts became soaking wet.

"I surrender!" He laughed.

But when Katara stopped, he quickly water bended a wave of water at her. She became as wet as he and he laughed. But Katara wasn't laughing anymore. She stared stunned at him. He quickly ran up to her.

"What is wrong?"

"D-did you just… waterbend?" She whispered.

Suddenly Aang understood. He had waterbended! He had forgotten…

"Aang..?"

"I-I have to go!" He quickly ran away.

"Aang!" Katara shouted after him. But he didn't care. He just had to get as far away as possible.

oOoOo

Aang didn't come to school the next day. Katara had been trying to call him many times, but he didn't answer her calls. She was really worried about Aang and she couldn't concentrate, not even on her waterbending lesson. Master Pakku looked worried at her, and after the lesson he asked if he could talk to her.

"What is wrong, Katara? You are my best student, and you couldn't even create ice daggers today."

Katara sighed. Master Pakku hadn't only taught her everything she knew about waterbending, he was also her grandfather. She would love to tell him about her problems, but she didn't want to reveal Aang's secret. But she knew what his secret was. She knew that there was only one person in the entire world who could bend more than one element.

"Master Pakku, what do you know about the new Avatar?"

Pakku looked surprised. It was clearly not a question he had seen coming.

"Well… The new Avatar will be born into the air nomads. It was 15 years since the latest Avatar disappeared, so the new Avatar should be at least 14 years old by now. The Avatar gets to know about what he is when he turn 16. So in two years, maybe I will be teaching the Avatar waterbending… But why do you want to know about the Avatar?"

"I just… wondered. The Avatar will be about my age, right?"

Master Pakku laughed and Katara looked surprised.

"Whatever you do, don't fall in love with the Avatar young lady. He has amazing powers, but he also has a big duty to the world."

"That was not what I was thinking!" Katara said, a little bit annoyed.

"I'm just teasing, Katara. I know that you are together with that airbender." Katara winched when he mentioned Aang.

"I have to go now. Thanks for your knowledge, master." She quickly walked out from the class.

She had to talk to Aang.

oOoOo

Katara was nervous when she rang the doorbell at Aang's house. The door opened almost immediately, and an old man with airbending tattoos stood in the doorway.

"Aah, you must be Katara. Come in!"

Katara assumed that this must be Gyatso, Aang's guardian. She walked inside.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Katara. Aang have talked a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. But… I thought that Aang hadn't told you about us..?"

"Well he hadn't, until yesterday. But after that he has talked a lot about you. Especially when he is asleep."

Katara blushed. Aang used to dream about her..?

"Aang's room is the second to the left."

Gyatso pointed up the stairs before he walked into the living room. Katara walked to Aang's door. She hesitated for a few seconds before she opened it.

Aang's room was big, but empty. In the middle of the room there was a large bed, and on the wall behind it there were three large windows. Aang was sitting on the bed, looking out through the window. Katara walked to the bed and sat down.

"Aang… you haven't returned my calls."

"I'm sorry, I don't know where my cell phone is. I threw it away." He talked quietly and didn't look at her.

"Oh. But Aang…" She caressed his arm and he looked up. "Why didn't you tell me you were the Avatar?"

"Because… I never wanted to be."

"But, the Avatar is the most powerful creature in the world…"

"I never asked for that power!" He sighed. "When the monks told me that I was the Avatar, they said that I could never have a normal life. And suddenly everyone at the air temple started to treat me differently. All my friends… They either feared or treated me like a royalty. I told them that I was still the same person, but they didn't listen. That's why I moved. Here, no one knew about me. But everybody treated me like air instead."

He sighed, and Katara came closer to him. Aang continued.

"But one day, I met you. I fell in love with you right away. Because of my past lives, I know what real love is. I knew that I was meant to be with you. Suddenly my life was great. I had friends, I was in love, and no one knew that I was the Avatar. I couldn't tell you. I was afraid that you would treat me like my friends had done…"

Katara hugged him lightly, trying to comfort him.

"I know how you felt. When my mom died, I went through the same thing. All my friends on the South Pole knew about it, and they kept looking at me like I was going to cry any minute. It was like they reminded me to be sad! But when we moved here, no one knew about my mom. And I didn't tell them, because I was tired of everyone feeling sorry for me. But now, all my friends know about my mom. And it feels good to know that they understand me. I haven't understood your actions lately. But now… It feels like I finally know who you are."

"I feel like I'm not myself anymore. It feels like I have turned into someone else. I have turned into the Avatar…"

"But to me, you are still Aang. And I love you. And that you are the Avatar… It doesn't change anything."

She looked him in the eyes, not sure if it was okay that she kissed him.

"Katara… I love you too."

He kissed her pulled her closer. But Katara pulled back after a few seconds and looked Aang in the eyes.

"Aang…"

"What is it?"

"I still have some questions…"

"Ask whatever you want to. I will tell you everything. I promise.

"You are 15."

"Yeah..?"

"The Avatar should be told about what he is when he turns 16. How can you already know?"

Aang sighed.

"I wish that they would have told me when I turn sixteen. But they had to tell me earlier. The peace of the world is being threatened. In the latest year, suspicious things have been happening in the Firenation. Ships of people are being sent away. They travel to cities in the world, and move in like refugees. But then, weird stuff starts to happen. People disappear in the night. And every person that has disappeared was a bender. I don't think that they are normal refugees. I think that they are trained soldiers, who are weakening the cities by taking away the benders. There is no proof against the Firenation, so they can't be stopped. But I think that the Firenation have started a secret war. Sooner or later, they will attack openly. And then the world must be ready to fight. The Avatar must be ready to protect the peace of the world. I must be ready."

"Aang… You are only a teenager. You can't take the peace of the world as your responsibility."

"I will have to. It's my duty as the Avatar! That is why I have to leave. As soon as the war begins, I will have to go to the Firenation and defeat the Fire lord."

Katara froze. In her mind, she saw Aang fight the Fire lord. She knew that Aang was a good bender, but the Fire lord was the most dangerous person in the world.

"No Aang! You can't fight the Fire lord, he will kill you!"

"I will have to. Many more people will be killed if I don't."

"I will come with you."

"What? No! I'm not going to let you risk your life for me!"

"But if anything happens to you, I wouldn't be able to live anymore!"

"No, Katara."

"But-"

"No."

He had come closer, and he kissed her neck. Katara gasped surprised, but then she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. He slowly pushed her down on the bed. Katara could still feel that she was upset, but she didn't remember why. Aang moved his lips to hers. They kissed, and Aang's hands moved down from her face. But instead of moving them to her tights, like he used to, he pulled up her skirt a bit. Katara gasped of surprise when his hands touched her bare skin. He caressed the soft skin on her waist, and Katara shuddered. Maybe he had changed his mind..? Katara stopped thinking and slowly started to unbutton his skirt. He didn't stop her this time. Katara started to breathe heavier and she could feel that Aang's heart beat faster. Her hands moved down his muscular chest and she sighed. But the touch caused Aang to jerk and he pulled back.

"Gyatso could come in… We don't want to give him a heart attack."

Katara smiled. "Okay…" She had been expecting him to pull back.

She pulled him back down and hugged him close. Now that she knew what he was, she was more afraid than ever to lose him. She could feel that he was afraid too, because he held her like he never wanted to let her go. They just lay like that, holding each other as close as they could.


	12. To wake up in your arms

**I want to say thank you to everybody who have followed my story this far. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed every chapter: You are the best!**

**I have been thinking of making a Christmas chapter, when Aang spends the holyday at the South Pole with Katara. I would publish this chapter at Christmas Eve. If I do this chapter, I will update less often with the regular chapters, because I will be working on this chapter.**

**So, it's a new poll. Please visit my profile and vote!**

**

* * *

**

Katara yawned and opened her eyes. She looked around in her room, but she couldn't see anything. It was pitch-dark in the room. How could it be this dark? She was sure that it wasn't in the middle of the nights, she was to awake. She reached out her hand to light the lamp on her bedside table. But instead he hit something. Something… warm. Suddenly someone moved, and Katara screamed. It was someone in her bed! An arm around her waist tightened, and Katara quickly jerked away. She fell off the bed and she gasped when she landed on her back. Shouldn't it be a wall on that side of the bed?

"Katara!"

The lamp was lit and Katara looked around, confused. She wasn't in her room, she was in Aang's room. Aang looked worried at her from the bed.

"Are you okay?" He reached out a hand.

Katara nodded and took his hand. Aang pulled her up on the bed.

"What… Am I doing in your bed?" She asked. Then the memories from yesterday rushed back to her. Benders were disappearing, a war was coming and… Aang was the Avatar.

"I think we fell asleep…" Aang said.

Katara started to realize what he was saying. She had slept in Aang's house. In his bed. And she hadn't told her dad.

"Oh no! My dad must be really worried, I have been gone all night! He is going to kill me…"

She quickly pulled out her cell phone, but to her surprise she didn't have any missed calls. Then the door opened, and Gyatso walked in, carrying a tray.

"Don't worry, Katara." He said smiling. "I called your dad yesterday when I found you two sleeping. He was okay with you staying over the night."

"Oh… thank you, sir."

"Oh, please, call me Gyatso." Gyatso putted down the tray on a table. "Aang, I brought you your morning tea. And I made some for Katara, too. It seem like she need it after the wakening she had today." Gyatso said smiling.

"Thank you, Gyatso." Aang said.

"You are welcome. And Katara, I was certain to mention to your dad that you were sleeping in the guestroom." He said chuckling before he walked out from the room.

Aang got up from the bed and pulled off his skirt.

"Don't worry, Katara. Gyatso is very convincing. Your father wont suspect a thing."

But Katara was busy looking at his bare ceast. "What are you doing?"

He smiled at her glace. He picked up his cup of tea and sat down on the floor in front of the window, with his legs crossed.

"Every morning, I calm myself down by meditating and drinking tea. It is a way to push away your strong feelings and keep your head cold. Many monks do this as a morning routine, but it is more important for me. I'm the avatar, and if I lose control of myself it could be a disaster. The tea calms me down physically, and the meditation mentally. After this, I will be able to stay calm." Aang took a sip of his tea. "But lately, it has been harder. Since I met you, it has been hard for me to control my feelings. With Jet, and Haru… I could have hurt them really badly." Aabg sighed. "But also when I'm with you, I let my feelings control my actions. I have been raised as a monk, and we have certain rules for what a boy and girl can do together before marriage. And sleeping in the same bed is NOT one of them."

He smiled and putted down his cup in front of him.

"But Gyatso didn't seem to mind…" Katara said.

"No, he is great. When I was told that I was the Avatar, he was the only one of the head monks that actually cared about me. He said that I was too young, and he wanted me to have a normal childhood. But the other monks said that I had to fulfill my duty as the Avatar, regardless of my own losses. Gyatso was really happy when I started to hang out with you and your friends… But I didn't dare to tell him that I was in love. I was afraid that he would say that I couldn't see you anymore. But he didn't. He was really happy for me. He has always been like a father for me."

Aang closed his eyes, and Katara understood that he was meditating. She drank her tea and tried to be quiet. She watched her boyfriend meditate. The light from the sun sipped trough the window at Aang. He was pale and he had dark rings under his eyes, like he had been sleeping badly for days. But he still looked really good with his disheveled, dark hair and muscular chest.

After a few minutes, Aang took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He smiled to her. He walked to his wardrobe and picked out some clothes to wear. Katara realized that she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"Oh… I should probably call Sokka and ask him to pick me up. I have to change before school."

"I can give you a ride."

"Do you have a car?"

"No, but I have a flying bison."

Katara looked skeptical at him. "A flying bison?"

Aang saw that she didn't believe him, and he smiled. "Just wait and see!"

Katara waited when Aang took a shower, and then they ate breakfast. When they were done, Aang pulled Katara out to his backyard.

"Appa!" He yelled.

Katara heard a big roar. "What is-"

She was interrupted when a giant, fluffy bison landed on the ground and started to lick Aang. Katara's yaw dropped.

"Katara, this is Appa. And Appa, this is Katara, my girlfriend."

Appa roared like he wanted to say hello, and then he stepped towards her and licked her too.

"Ugh! I'm glad that I haven't taken a shower yet…"

Aang laughed and jumped up at Appa's head.

"Come on!" he said and reached Katara a hand. Katara hesitated.

"Just take my hand." Aang said, and Katara smiled and took it.

He pulled him up and she sat down next to him.

"Ready?" He asked. Katara nodded and took his arm.

"Yip yip!" Suddenly they were flying in the sky. Katara looked around, amazed.

"Wow, this is incredible!"

"Glad that you like it." Aang said, and Appa roared.

"Why haven't you let me meet Appa before?"

"He stayed at the air temple when I left. If he had moved here, he would have to live at our backyard. He has it much better at the air temple. And there are not that many skybisons left, so he would probably draw too much attention to me if he lived in a city. Appa comes and visit when he wants too, and if I miss him he will know it and come. We share a special bond…" Aang patted Appa. "But now I feel like it doesn't matter to hide anymore. The fire lord knows that I'm the avatar. The letter from Azula-"

"Is here." Katara pulled out the letter from her pocket. "I read it after that you had threw it away. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it."

"No, I should have let you read it. From now on, I won't have any secrets from you anymore."

Suddenly Appa landed on the ground. Katara felt a little bit disappointed. The flight had been really fast. Katara felt like she could fly forever.

"That was amazing. I would love to fly with you sometime again." Katara caressed Appa's head.

"I can fly you to school if you want to." Aang said.

"That would be great!" Katara envisioned her classmates' faces when she come flying to school on a bison.

She walked inside with Aang. There was quiet, because her dad had left for work and Sokka was still sleeping. Katara took a quick shower and Aang waited in her room. She wrapped a towel around her and walked to her wardrobe. Aang's eyes widened when he saw her in just a towel. Katara smiled when she saw his face.

"Turn around, Aang. I'm going to change."

Aang turned around and she could hear him mumble

"Luckily I had my meditation this morning."

Katara laughed and got dressed quickly. She could hear a door slam from downstairs, and she understood that Sokka was up. She took Aang's hand and pulled him down the stairs. Sokka was sitting at the dinner table.

"Good morning, Sokka!"

"Good morning, Katara. And hey, Aang." Sokka took a sip of his coffee, but then his eyes widened and he started to coughs loudly.

"Aang, what are you doing here?" Sokka got up from the chair and stared at Aang like he was going to punch him.

"HAVE YOU SLEPT IN MY SISTER'S ROOM?"

"No. Nonono!" Aang said quickly. "I just… came over to give Katara a ride to school!"

"Oh…Thank spirits." Sokka sat down.

"Okay, we will be going now." Katara said and pulled Aang towards the door.

"Hey wait, Katara! Are you not going to eat any breakfast?" Sokka yelled.

"No, I ate breakfast at Aang's home."

"Wait… WHAT?"

Katara quickly pulled Aang out from the house, and they ran towards Appa.

oOoOo

Katara and Aang were sitting under a tree on the schoolyard. They were almost the only ones outside, because it was lunchtime and the rest of the students were in the cafeteria. Aang and Katara didn't want to go there, in case they would run in to Sokka. He would probably have a lot to say about Katara sleeping over in Aang's house. Aang was playing with Katara's hair.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"You can bend water." He nodded slowly, and Katara smiled. "I have never had any friends who can waterbend before. I would love to train with you sometime."

"I would love it too. But… I suck at waterbending."

"What? You are the Avatar! You can't suck."

"I have never learned waterbending. That is another reason why I came to this school. I have to master the other elements."

"But… I saw you waterbend!"

"I know the basics. At the temple, I learned about the other elements from books and ancient scrolls. I learned some moves, but it was really hard without someone to show me how to do it."

"You should come to my waterbending class! The teacher, master Pakku, is my grandfather. He would love to teach the Avatar."

"Yeah… I just don't know if I'm ready to move on to waterbending. When I do that, it will be official that I'm the Avatar…" Aang sighed.

"Well, if you are not ready for that, maybe I could teach you. I have mastered waterbending."

"That would be great…" He leaned forward and they kissed. But they were interrupted.

"Katara! Aang!" Sokka came running towards them.

"Great." Katara said quietly.

Sokka stopped in front of them, breathing fast after the running.

"I know that you slept over in Aang's house, Katara." He said. "And I just want to say… Thank you!"

Katara and Aang looked surprised at each other.

"Um Sokka… Have you hit your head or something?" Katara asked.

Sokka smiled. "No! I just figured out since you can sleep over in Aang's house, then Suki should get to sleep over in my room too. I know that you didn't sleep in Aang's room…" Katara and Aang looked at each other and blushed. "…but I and Suki are older so it should be okay for us. Anyway, I talked to dad, and he had no other choice than to permit it. Suki is going to sleep over this weekend!"

Sokka grinned, but then he spotted Zuko and ran over to tell the good news.

"I did NOT see that coming…" Aang said, smiling.

"Me either… But Sokka will always be Sokka. Unpredictable and… weird."

They laughed.


	13. You make me go out of control

The school bell rang and Katara's waterbending lesson was over. Katara smiled when she saw that Aang was standing outside the classroom, waiting for her. She walked up to him.

"Hey, Aang."

"Hey" He gave her a kiss. Katara pulled back when she saw that master Pakku was looking at her from the classroom. She blushed and pulled Aang away.

They started to walk towards the cafeteria, holding hands. Suddenly Katara saw Zuko. He was standing alone, leaning at the wall with his arms crossed. Katara waived at him, but he didn't wave back. Katara wondered what was going on. She walked up to him, pulling Aang with her.

"What's up, Zuko?"

"I need to talk to you." He looked at Aang. "Alone."

Katara looked confused at Zuko. But he was staring at Aang.

"Okay." She said.

Zuko started to walk away.

"I see you later, Aang." Katara said before following Zuko.

Zuko opened a door into an empty classroom and walked in. Katara followed. She wondered why Zuko was acting so weird.

"What is it, Zuko?"

"Yesterday, I got a letter from my dad." Zuko said without looking at her. "He wanted me to… do something. My father has never asked me to do anything before, at least nothing that is as important as this. This is my chance to prove him that I'm not a failure… If I choose to do as he like."

"Why would you not do it? Zuko, I know that you have had a hard childhood. You father maybe acting like he doesn't care about you, but he still is your father. And he loves you. Now you got a way to make him prove it to himself."

"My father doesn't love me!" Zuko said angry. Katara jerked back at his sudden anger, but he turned away and calm down. "It doesn't matter. I can't do what he asks for anyway."

"Why not?"

"Katara…" Zuko looked at her again. "My father wants me to kill the Avatar. He wants me to kill Aang."

Katara gasped and stepped back from Zuko. Katara had always cared for Zuko, and she felt sorry for because of the way his father treated him. Until now she had wanted him to get along with his father, but now… He would have to kill Aang! Katara turned around to run away, but Zuko grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door. He stepped in front of the door so that Katara couldn't run away.

"Katara, please listen! I'm not going to do it, okay? Aang is my friend too. And I know that it can be a little bit chocking to find out that he is the Avatar, but-"

"I know that he is the Avatar! I have known it for a while already." Katara tried to calm down. She knew that Zuko wouldn't hurt Aang… Or at least that was what she tried to tell herself.

"Oh, you knew?" Zuko looked surprised.

"Yeah…" Then she remembered. "But nobody else knows. And it has to stay that way. Aang could be in danger if people find out. This letter proves it better than anything. So, Zuko, you will have to promise me that you won't tell anyone!"

"Umm… Katara. I got really, really confused when I got this letter. I didn't know what to do. So I had to talk to someone about it…"

Katara sighed. "Zuko, who did you tell?"

A few minutes later, Katara and Zuko ran into the school cafeteria. Sokka, Toph, Mai and Suki were sitting at their usual table.

"Where is Aang?" Katara said before anyone got to say hello.

"We haven't seen him today." Suki said. "Isn't he with you?"

Katara shook her head. She was relieved that Aang wasn't there. She didn't know how he would react when he found out that she wasn't the only one who knew his secret. But right now she had to ensure that no one else would find out.

"Sokka, can I talk with you for a second?"

Sokka got up and they walked to an empty table. Zuko followed them.

"Sokka, that thing that Zuko told you this morning… You have to keep it a secret."

"Yeah right, I have a lot to talk with you about, Katara! Your boyfriend is the Avatar? What were you thinking?"

"We will talk about it later. Just promise me that you will shut up about this!"

"Yeah… Well, I kind of told Suki already…"

"What? Ou no…"

"Yeah. And she kind of told Toph and Mai too…"

"You don't have any idea how to keep a secret, do you?" Zuko said coldly.

Katara got up and quickly walked back to their table.

"Suki, Mai, Toph… You will have to promise me that you will keep it a secret that Aang is the Avatar."

"So it's true?" Mai's eyes widened. "Wow. I thought that it was another of Sokka's stories."

"You are dating the Avatar?" Suki smiled. "That is so cool."

"Yeah yeah, just promise me that you will keep it a secret!"

"Keep what a secret?"

Katara winched and turned around. Aang was looking curious at her.

"No-nothing!" She said quickly.

Aang sat down and Katara took the seat next to him. No one at the table said a word.

Aang wrinkled his eyebrows and looked at the persons sitting at the table. No one was looking at him, except for Sokka. And he didn't look that happy. Aang looked at Katara. She looked down, like in shame. Aang didn't understand what was going on. But suddenly it hit him.

"You… told them?" He asked Katara with a weak voice.

"I'm sorry, Aang, but-" She was interrupted when Aang stood up abruptly.

"I can't believe it!"

People sitting at the tables near them turned around to see what was going on. Aang noticed that people were looking, so he walked away. Katara grabbed her bag and ran after him.

"Aang, please wait!"

But Aang didn't stop. She followed him to the schoolyard, where she finally caught up with him.

"Aang, I know that you are upset, but-"

"Just leave me alone, Katara. Please."

He pulled out a whistle and blew it. But there were no sound. Suddenly Katara heard a roar, and she saw Appa coming flying towards them. She realized that Aang was going somewhere that she couldn't follow. To the sky.

As soon as Appa landed, Aang air bended himself up at Appa's head. Katara ran to Appa and grabbed his fur. She was not going to let Aang go away.

"Katara, just let go!" Aang said.

"No! I can't let you fly away from me when you are in that mood. Please, let me explain!"

Aang jumped down and landed next to her. He grabbed her waist and easily lifted her away from Appa. Katara turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, not letting go of him.

"Aang, I didn't tell them! Zuko got a letter from his dad! The Fire lord knows that you are the Avatar, and he told Zuko. He got really confused and he had to talk to someone. Zuko told Sokka, who told Suki, Toph and Mai. I didn't revile your secret, Aang. I would never do that."

Aang's face went from angry to sad. He seemed to realize that he just had stormed out from the cafeteria after yelling at her. He hugged Katara close and whispered in her ear:

"I'm sorry…"

Their hug was interrupted when the school bell rang. They stepped apart and Aang grabbed his bag from Appa's head.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I overreacted. I know that you would never do that to me. I just got upset. I'm still so worried that everything will change when people find out about what I really am…"

"These are your friends, Aang. They have the right to know. And they won't treat you differently, I promise."

She leaned forward and gave Aang a kiss. Appa roared. Aang smiled and took Katara's hand. He started to walk towards the school, but he stopped when Katara didn't follow.

"Aang, lets skip school."

Aang looked surprised.

"Are you serious? I can't do that, I'm the Avatar!"

"Are you afraid to get caught?" Katara said challenging. She climbed up at Appa's head.

Aang smiled when he realized that he wouldn't get out of it. He actually just had two more hours of school… and he would much rather spend that time with Katara. He jumped up and sat down next to her.

**oOoOo**

Katara and Aang had flown out of the city towards the coast. They had found a glade in the forest were they stopped. The glade was covered with flowers and absolutely beautiful. Katara and Aang had spent their afternoon there, mostly talking.

"Did you know that I used to be bald?" Aang said, smiling.

Katara laughed. "No, but I can see why. I see less and less of your arrow for every day."

She moved his hair away from his forehead so that she could see the blue arrow. She touched it with her fingertips.

"The monks are usually bald. But when I moved here, I decided to let my hair grow. I thought that I would fit in better if I had hair that covered my tattoos. I mean, how many fifteen years old have the tattoos of an airbending master? " Aang's eyes narrowed. "And that was probably why the Fire lord figured out that I'm the Avatar."

Aang sighed and caressed Katara's cheek. "And besides, you seem to like my hair."

"Well, I like your tattoos too. I would like you anyway."

Katara leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Katara's heart beat faster. She hadn't been alone with Aang since she had slept over in his house. It had only been a few days, but she still felt how much she had missed it. Aang kissed her passionately and she knew that he felt the same. Katara pulled him down on the ground, on top of her. His hands moved up and down her body. He deepened the kiss and putted his hands under her shirt. Aang caressed her skin and moved the skirt up. Katara realized that he was undressing her. She pulled back a few inches.

"Aang..?" She whispered.

"Don't worry. We will not… you know. Just tell me when you want me to stop. I just want to…"

She kissed him again before he got to finish his sentence, and he didn't protest. Katara allowed him to take off her shirt. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt too. Aang slowly caressed her skin with his fingertips, causing her to get goose bumps. Katara putted her hands at his chest, feeling his muscles. She flipped them over so that she was on top. Aang looked surprised, but she just started to kiss his chest. She gently sucked at the skin on his shoulder. Aang's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he moaned. He flipped them over again, and Katara got annoyed. She wasn't done! But as soon as Aang's lips touched her neck, she forgot about it. He sucked at the skin and she moaned. His lips moved down… but they didn't stop. He kissed her down her neckline. Katara suddenly got worried. It felt so good… but where was this going?

"Aang…" She said, but her voice didn't really tell him to stop. She tried to clear her mind before it was too late. "Aang, stop." She gasped.

She couldn't help to sigh disappointed when Aang rolled off her. They lay next to each other, trying to catch their breath. Katara took her shirt and pulled it on.

"Wow. I will have to start meditating twice as long as usually." Aang said. "I'm sorry, Katara."

"I didn't mind…" She gave him a light kiss. "I'm just trying to be sensible."

Aang smiled when he realized that she had quoted him.

"Come on, we will have to get back before Sokka freaks out." Katara smiled and walked towards Appa.

Aang smiled and followed him.


	14. Love you every moment

**Sorry for the low update this week, but I'm sick and not really in the mood for writing. **

**Please review, and vote at my poll.**

**

* * *

**

Aang walked into the cafeteria. He saw the rest of the gang sitting at their usual table. He walked over and sat down on the chair next to Katara.

"Hey, guys." He said.

Katara smiled when she saw him. She leaned forward for a kiss.

"Hey, no kissing in front of me!" Sokka said quickly.

"Come on, Sokka. You have seen us kiss plenty of times before!" Katara said annoyed.

"Well, I would avoid getting me in a bad mood if I were you. Unless you want to be grounded…"

Katara sighed and pulled back from Aang.

Sokka had been waiting for her and Aang when they came back from their school skipping. He had been really angry at them, but Katara had begged him to not tell Hakoda. Katara had kept quiet about Sokka's mistakes too, so Sokka had eventually promised to not tell anyone. But he had taken advantage of it.

"So, Aang. We were just talking about making a trip to the beach tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Suki asked.

"Well… I don't know. People always look strange at me when I'm at the beach. Because of my tattoos, you know. And isn't it pretty far to the beaches? It will take hours to travel there."

"Please Aang, you have to come!" Katara begged. "We know a small beach in the western Earth Kingdom. Not many know about that beach, so we will probably be the only one there. Besides…" Katara leaned forward and whispered. "It will be a perfect opportunity to train waterbending."

Katara had been training waterbending with Aang for a week. Aang had picked up the moves very fast, because he already knew the basics. And Katara taught him some new moves too, and Aang was a really fast learner. He was really good, and Katara tried to convince him to start going to master Pakku's class. But Aang just said that he wasn't ready.

They had trained waterbending at Katara's fountain, so that no one would see them. And they could only train when Hakoda wasn't home, because he didn't know that Aang was the Avatar. Katara was going to tell him, but she was afraid of what he would say. But until that, Katara and Aang had to train whenever Hakoda wasn't home. But the fountain didn't contain enough water to perform any bigger waterbending movements.

Going to the beach was a really good idea. There they could train openly, and start working on the bigger movements.

"We can go on Appa. Then the trip will go faster." Aang said and smiled.

Katara gave him a big smile and squeezed his hand.

**oOoOo**

"We are here!" Sokka shouted and pointed at the beach below them.

Appa landed and everybody climbed off him.

"Last in the water is a slow jerk!" Sokka started to race towards the water, followed by Suki, Toph and Aang. Zuko and Mai walked slowly after them.

"Aang!" Katara called, but Aang was too far away to hear her.

She walked down to the beach.

"Aang!" She called again.

Aang was in the water, but he came running when she called.

"Hey, Katara! Are you going swimming?

"No, not now. We were going to train waterbending, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Aang looked a little bit disappointed, but he followed when Katara walked away. They walked down the beach so that they could train alone.

"We will just train for a while. Then we will go and play with the others." Katara said.

She pulled off her clothes. Underneath them, she had a blue bikini. Aang immediately looked a little bit happier.

**oOoOo**

Aang bended water into a water cloak. Katara started to fire icicles at him, and Aang defended himself. Katara smiled when Aang managed to stop every single icicle. She thought that it was time to take the training to the next level.

"Good. Now, attack me." She said.

Aang wrinkled his eyebrows. "No! I'm not going to attack you. You could be hurt!"

Katara laughed. "I have trained waterbending since I was 6 years old. And you have trained in a week. I think that I can handle it."

Aang dropped the water. "But I'm the Avatar. I'm not going to attack you."

Katara sighed and hit him in the forehead with a water whip.

"Hey-" Aang got whipped again. "Stop that!"

"Just fight me Aang."

Aang sighed and bended water into a wave. He released it at Katara, but she easily split it into two waves and sent of a water bullet at Aang. He tried to stop it but wasn't fast enough. He got hit and fell on his back.

"Get up and fight, Avatar." Katara said playfully and laughed.

"Okay, so it's serious now." Aang said.

He got up and started to bend the water around him. He threw it at Katara, but she changed it into gas. Katara bended a stream of water wich she threw at Aang. He caught it and sent it back at Katara. While she changed its direction, Aang froze the water around her feet so that she was stuck. Katara looked down surprised, and Aang smiled satisfied.

"Well, I think that I have- OUGH!"

Katara had unfrozen her feet and sent of a water bullet at Aang. He barely avoided it, and while he tried to keep his balance Katara saw her chance. Aang turned around to attack Katara, but a huge wave was coming towards him. He created an ice shield, but it wasn't strong enough. Aang was washed away by the wave.

Katara laughed when she realized that she had won.

"Okay, no I think we both know who the best waterbender is!" She laughed. But Aang didn't answer.

"Aang..?" Katara said and looked around.

She saw him lying in shallow water, with his face down. He wasn't moving. Katara gasped and started to run towards him.

"Aang!" She fell on her knees next to him and carefully flipped him over. His eyes were shut.

"Oh no, Aang…"

Suddenly Aang's eyes opened. He grabbed Kataras waist and pushed her down in the water. Katara gasped surprised. Aang held her down, and he captured her wrists with his hands. Katara was unable to move.

"Well, who do you think is the best waterbender now?" He said and smiled.

"WHAT? You cheated! You didn't even waterbend me down! You are a-"

"Katara, I was just teasing you!" Aang laughed. "Don't worry, I'm completely convinced that you are the best waterbender."

Katara saw the red mark in his forehead where she had whipped him. "Sorry…"

Aang kissed her. Katara was surprised, but she kissed him back. She should have known that Aang was going to take advantage of her position. He moved her hands to her waist and his fingertips caressed her naked skin. Katara flipped them over, but then she pulled back and stood up.

"Hey…" Aang said disappointed.

"You just made me think you were dead, or worst! I'm not really in that mood right now."

Katara walked to the rock where they had left their clothes. She pulled on her shirt. Suddenly she felt Aang's arms wrap around her waist. He pulled her closer so that her back was pressed against his chest. Katara winched when the water on his body wet the back on her shirt.

"Please don't be angry at me. I was just kidding." Aang said.

Katara could feel his breath on her cheek. Aang leaned down and kissed her shoulder. Katara closed her eyes. She slowly turned around to face him. He kissed her immediately, and she kissed him back.

"KATARA!"

Katara pulled back with a sigh. Sokka came running towards them.

"Hey, guys. We were wondering how long you to would be training. But I guess the lesson is over." He said.

"Yeah, we are done." Katara said and pulled on her shorts. She looked down at her shirt. It was all wet.

"Here, take my shirt." Aang said.

He handed her his shirt, and Katara smiled.

"But won't you get cold then?"

"No, I'm warm. And besides, it was my fault that you got wet…" Aang saw Sokkas disapprobative glace. "…I mean, because I threw that water ball at you…"

Sokka looked suspiciously at Aang, and he swallowed. Then Sokka turned around and started to walk back, and Aang exhaled. He took Katara's hand and they followed.

**oOoOo**

It had started to get dark when the gang headed towards home. Katara was sitting in the saddle that they had put on Appa for this trip. Sokka and Suki were sleeping at the other side of the saddle. Toph wasn't feeling good, so she leaned her head at the edge of the saddle. Zuko was holding Mai, because she felt cold. Katara smiled before she climbed over to Appa's head.

"Hey, Aang."

He turned towards her and smiled. He reached out a hand to help her, and she took it. He pulled her into his lap. She leaned her head at his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"A little." She said. "Sorry that we didn't get to spend any time alone today."

"It's okay. I had pretty fun anyway."

"And I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I know that waterbending is still new for you."

"No, it is just you that are so good. You are actually the best waterbender I have ever met."

Katara looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why won't you let me help you fight the Fire nation?"

Aang sighed. They had discussed this plenty of times before.

"Because you could get hurt. And I could never forgive myself if you got hurt while helping me."

"But it isn't just about you! It is also about what they have done to me. They killed my mother. And I have been searching for a way give back at them for what they did to her. Please, let me come with you."

"So it's about revenge?" Aang asked.

Katara looked down, and she didn't answer.

"The monks use to say that revenge is like a two-headed ratviper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"Aang… It isn't just about revenge. I want to help other people. I don't want anyone else to have to go through the thing that I have. And I'm an excellent waterbender. You said it yourself! I can help…"

Aang looked like he was going to say no again, so Katara quickly said:

"Please Aang. At least consider it."

Aang hesitated, but then he nodded.

"Okay. I will consider it."

Katara smiled. She was one step closer to what she wanted.

Katara yawned, and she tried to hide it from Aang. But he saw it he carefully pulled her to his chest.

"Sleep." He whispered. "I will wake you up when we are home."

Katara closed her eyes and fell asleep against his chest.


	15. I don't want to hurt you

**I had the worst headache while writing this chapter, so I'm sorry if I rush through it.**

**For those of you that are waiting for a lemon scene: You will have to wait longer. If I make a lemon scene, it is going to be at the end of this story. Sorry.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

Katara was standing on her backyard, looking up at the sky. She was waiting for Aang and Appa.

Katara had finally decided to tell Hakoda that Aang was the Avatar. Hakoda had got really surprised, but after that he had treated Aang with respect. Aang felt a little uncomfortable about it, but Katara was really happy. Her dad trusted Aang and he let them be together whenever they wanted to. He had become friends with Gyatso too. So when Gyatso invited Katara to sleep over, Hakoda said yes.

A big roar was heard from the sky, and Katara smiled when she saw Appa approach. Appa landed and Katara climbed on to his head.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang smiled.

"Hi!"

Katara gave him a quick kiss. She had been waiting for this for a week.

"So, Aang. Where am I going to sleep..?" She asked.

"Where do you think?" He smiled.

Katara's heart made a jump. She was going to sleep in Aang's arms again! She couldn't wait.

They landed at Aang's backyard. Gyatso was standing at the doorway, waiting for them.

"Welcome, Katara." Gyatso said with a big smile.

"Thank you for inviting me." Katara returned his smile.

"I have made the guest room ready for you."

"Oh…" Katara said, and then there was an awkward silence.

"Um, Gyatso…" Aang said embarrassed. "Katara is going to sleep in my room."

Gyatso's smile faded, and Katara noticed it.

"I don't mind staying in the guest room. Thank you, Gyatso." She said quickly and smiled.

"No. You will sleep in my room." Aang said.

Katara could hear the determination his voice. She looked from him to Gyatso, who looked down.

"Do as you like." Gyatso said.

He walked away, without looking at Katara. Aang walked up the stairs and Katara followed. They walked into Aang's room.

"Make yourself at home." He said and threw his jacket at the bed. Katara hesitated in the doorway. Then she turned around and walked away.

"Katara...?"

Katara ignored Aang. She found a door with a sign that said guestroom. She opened the door.

The room was pretty small, but there was a big window that lightened up the room. Katara could see Gyatso's beautiful garden from the window. The bed in the room had yellow sheets with small flowers on it.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Aang walked into the room.

Katara put her bag on the bed and started to unpack.

"I'm going to sleep here. Gyatso has made this room ready for me, and I don't want to be a bother…"

"Katara! Gyatso just made this room ready because he doesn't like that we sleep in the same room. He has been a monk his entire life, he don't understand. Just ignore him."

Aang tried to take her hand and pull her back to his room, but Katara jerked away.

"I want Gyatso to like me, Aang. If he doesn't want us to sleep in the same room, then we are not going to do it."

Aang sighed deeply. "You don't know how much I looked forward to this. And of cause Gyatso had to ruin it."

Katara felt guilty when she saw Aang's disappointed look. "Don't say that. We can still spend the evening together…"

"You are right. I'm not going to let this spoil our time together." He smiled at her. "So, what do you want to do?"

**oOoOo**

Aang and Katara had decided to go to the cinema. When they got there, Aang paid for two tickets.

"Aang, let me pay for my ticket." Katara said and pulled out her wallet. Put Aang grabbed her wrist.

"No. This one is on me." He smiled.

"At least let me pay for the popcorn…"

"Nope." He said and Katara sighed.

"Aang, you are really sweet, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Well. I will take advantage of you sometime else then." He said and pulled her to the movie theater.

They were the first ones there.

"Where do you want to sit?" Katara asked.

"Well, I love sitting in the back if you don't mind..?"

"No, not at all."

They took their seats, and the theater was slowly filled with people.

They were going to see a romantic comedy. But there was still 10 minutes before the movie would start, and Katara was getting bored.

"I dare you to throw popcorn on the fat guy." Katara whispered to Aang and pointed at a man a few rows in front of them.

Aang laughed. "And what do I get if I do it?"

"What do you want?"

"A kiss would be nice." Aang smiled. He knew that Katara hated to kiss in public places, and that she probably wouldn't agree to it.

"Deal." Katara said, and Aang gaped.

Katara hold out the popcorn box to him and smiled. Aang hesitated, but a deal was a deal. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at the man. Aang and Katara ducked behind the seats in front of them. But Katara couldn't help to laugh. Aang tried to keep her quiet, but it didn't work. But then she suddenly stopped and stared at something behind Aang. He turned around, and jerked when he saw the fat man standing next to him.

"Did you just throw popcorn at me?"

"No." Aang lied.

"Well, the popcorn had to have come from somewhere." The man said and his eyes narrowed.

"Maybe there is a hole in the roof?" Aang asked innocent.

The man looked up surprised, and Katara did everything she could to keep herself from laughing. The Man walked away and took a seat further below. Aang and Katara burst out in laughter.

"Oh, spirits! Did you see his face?" Katara laughed.

Aang nodded, and then he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Now that I have humiliated myself, can I have my reward?" He smiled.

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Aang gently pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He moved his hands to her waist. But Katara slowly pulled away.

"The movie will start any minute." She said and smiled.

Aang smiled and took her hand when the movie started.

**oOoOo**

I was dark in the house when they got back. Aang took Katara's hand and they crept upstairs. Aang pulled her into his room. She knew what he had in mind.

He walked to his bed, but then he stopped and looked uncertain.

Katara simply kissed him and pushed him down on the bed. Aang gasped and moved his hands to her waist. He broke their kiss so that he could pull of her shirt. Katara moved her lips to his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. She kissed his chest on the way down. Aang moaned and flipped them over. Katara removed his shirt and Aang pressed his body against her. Katara tried to flip them over again, but Aang's weight held her down. She looked surprised at him, and he smiled.

"Now it's my turn to take advantage of you."

He started to kiss her neck. His lips moved downwards to her breasts. Katara started to feel uncomfortable. Then Aang's hands moved to her hips and he started to take of her pants. Katara tried to flip them over again, but she was unable to move.

"Aang, please wait."

Aang looked up surprised. He immediately stopped undressing her. He kissed her gently.

"What is wrong?" he mumbled against her lips.

Katara placed her hands on his chest and pushed as hard as she could. She wasn't able to push him away, but he got the point and rolled off her. Katara got of the bed and started to search for her shirt. She could feel that Aang was watching her.

"Here."

Aang handed her the shirt, and she quickly pulled it on. She tried to figure out something to said, but then she just shook her head.

"Good night, Aang." She said and walked towards the door.

But Aang got out of the bed and grabbed her waist.

"Katara, don't go! Tell me what is wrong…"

Katara jerked out of his grip. She sighed when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"Aang, I'm not ready for this." She said.

"It's okay, I understand. We won't do anything that you aren't ready for."

Katara walked over to the bed and sat down. Aang joined her.

"Aang… I'm scared. We have been together for about two months. I'm not ready to take this step. And I don't want to hurt you by turning you down all the time."

"It's okay. We can wait. I love you, and I want to be with you. But we don't have to have sex."

Katara jerked at his last word, and Aang wrinkled his eyebrows. Katara was clearly overreacting.

"What is it, Katara? You aren't telling me everything."

"It's… nothing." She smiled and kissed him. "I should probably go to my room."

She stood up, but Aang pulled her back down.

"Gyatso is going to leave early for work tomorrow. He will think that you are sleeping in the guestroom, because all your stuff is there. He won't know if you spend the night here."

He looked begging at her, and Katara sighed. Aang took it as a yes and pulled her down next to him in the bed. Katara snuggled close to him.

"I love you, Aang."

"I love you too, Katara."


	16. You can tell me anything

**Hello, and sorry for no update the last three days. I have been really busy, and I have worked on the Christmas chapter instead of writing regular chapters.**

**Narutogirl64**** wanted me to make the chapters longer. So, here is the longest chapter I have wrote this far. **

**Enjoy, and review!**

**

* * *

**

Aang was sitting alone at a table in the school's library. His science teacher had suddenly got sick, so they got to have a free period. Aang used the time to study for his history test. He was studying so hard that he didn't notice that someone had walked up to him.

"Hello, airbender."

Aang looked up, surprised, and Jet smiled at him. Aang got up from his seat and stared at Jet.

"What do you want?"

Jet held his hands in front of him. "Take it easy. I'm just here to talk."

Aang didn't trust Jet, after all he had done to Katara. But he couldn't prevent him from talking to him. He sat back on the chair, and Jet took the seat next to him.

"So… You are Katara's boyfriend now."

"Yes." Aang said, and his eyes narrowed. He didn't know where Jet was going with this, but he was glad that it was clear that Katara was _his _girlfriend.

"I just want to give you some advice. You know, a girl's ex helping out her new boyfriend so that he doesn't make the same mistakes."

It took a moment for Aang to get what Jet had just said, but his eyes widened when he did. Then he got angry.

"Katara was never your girlfriend! You are just a jerk who thinks that she likes you!"

"Oh, that is what she has told you?"

Aang got confused. He and Katara hadn't actually talked about her and Jet's relationship to each other. He had always assumed that Katara wouldn't be so stupid that she would date Jet.

"Katara and I were a couple for two months at spring this year." Jet continued. "But then she suddenly dumped me and started to hang after Haru. And when she couldn't get him, she got together with you."

Jet pulled his chair closer to Aang, so that nobody could hear what they were talking about. "Do you want to know what I think?"

Aang wanted to say no, but Jet continued.

"She goes from guy to guy. I think that it's all part of her plan. She wants to get revenge on the guy who dumped her." Jet leaned forward and said quietly: "Zuko."

**oOoOo**

Katara sighed and looked at the clock. It was still 20 minutes left of her English class. The teacher was going on about something, and she didn't even know what he was talking about anymore. The rest of the class seemed to be just as bored as she was. And the clock seemed to have stopped.

After this lesson, she had a free period. She was going to spend it with Aang. She couldn't wait!

But before that, she had to make it through this lesson. Her teacher started to write on the blackboard. Katara sighed again and picked up her pen to make notes.

**oOoOo**

"What? Katara has never dated Zuko! They are just friends!"

Jet looked around in the room. Everyone stared at them. Aang noticed it and calm down.

"You are lying. Katara would have told me if she had been together with Zuko."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Hey, you!" He shouted at a student who was passing by. The boy looked nervous, but she walked up to the table.

"Do you who Katara is? The waterbender?" Jet asked.

"Yes. We have math together." The boy's gaze slipped to Aang while he talked.

"Can you tell us what 'The Heart-crushing' is?"

"'The Heart-crushing' was the breakup between Katara and Prince Zuko. They had been together for six months and everybody assumed that they would be together forever. They were the perfect couple. Then Katara turned 16, and she was allowed to get married. Everyone was waiting for a proposal, but instead there was a break up. Zuko dumped Katara on her birthday. Katara wasn't in school for a week, but when she returned she acted like nothing had happened. She stayed friends with Zuko, even if he had broken her heart. The rumor says that she wanted to have sex with him, but he declined." The boy realized who his was talking to, and his eyes widened. He took a step away from Aang. "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know anything about that!"

"Just go." Jet said, and the boy quickly walked away. "You see? It's nothing that I have come up with. Everybody knows about it."

"I don't understand." Aand leaned his head in his hands. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She is just using you. She wants to get back with Zuko, so she is trying to make him jealous."

"She wouldn't do that to me." Aand mumbled half-hearted.

"Think about it. She hasn't agreed to have sex, has she? It was the same thing when we were together. She wanted to do everything together, except for having sex. It's because she don't want to do anything with you that she hasn't already done with her real love, Zuko."

Aang tried to clear his mind. This was crazy! Katara wouldn't be with him just to make an ex-boyfriend jealous. But all those time she had rejected him… And she had never given him a reason why.

"She… wouldn't." Aang said weakly.

"You can just keep telling yourself that." Jet stood up. "But just answer me one question. Why didn't she tell you about Zuko, then?"

Jet raised an eyebrow. Aang didn't know what to say. Jet turned around and walked away.

**oOoOo**

Katara opened her locker. The English lesson had seemed to go on forever, but now it was finally over and she had a free period. She putted her English book back in the locker before she closed it. Suddenly a boy stood next to her. She recognized him from her math class.

"Um… Hey. Katara?" He said nervously.

"Hey." She smiled. "You are from my math class, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled when she remembered him, but then he said seriously: "Look, I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me? For what?"

"I… think that Jet is trying some mind manipulation on your boyfriend." He smiled nervously. "He just asked me to tell them about 'The Heart-crushing'."

Katara felt her heart sink. Ever since Aang and she got together, she had fared that he would find out about "The Heart-crushing".

"T-Thank you for warning me."

"Is something wrong? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told it. But Jet-"

"It's okay. You haven't done anything wrong. I have to go, but I'll see you in class!"

She forced herself to smile before she walked away. As soon as she rounded a corner, she started to run. She had to find Aang. Fast.

She ran into the cafeteria, but he wasn't there. She turned around and hurried towards the school yard. She had to find Aang before Jet could tell him…

She knew that it was too late. Her heart ached when she thought about what Aang must be feeling right now. She cursed herself for not telling him about her and Zuko's past relationship.

On her way to the school yard, Katara suddenly saw him.

He was sitting at a table in the library, alone. His head was buried in his hands. She walked up to him.

"Hi, Aang…" He didn't look up or answer her.

She sat down on the chair next to him, and she gently touched his shoulder.

"Aang, I'm so sorry. I should have told you…"

"Yes, you should." He said. He looked up and met her gaze. "So why didn't you?"

Katara sighed and looked down. "After that I and Zuko broke up, everybody stared at me when I got back. The rumors were all around the school, and no one ever asked me what actually had happened. The fire nation members called me slut. None of the boys at school even looked at me. I think that this was one of the reasons why Haru never took me serious. He thought that I was just trying to get revenge. But when you and I met, you had never heard about these rumors. And I didn't want you to know, because I thought that you would think that I was with you to make him jealous… Just like everyone else thought."

"Katara…" Aang looked around on the other people in the room. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk in privacy."

Katara nodded and took his hand. She knew the perfect place. They walked up the stairs to the top floor in the building. Katara opened a door and revealed another staircase. They walked up to the roof.

"Katara, are you sure that we are allowed to be here?" Aang asked.

"No one ever comes here." Katara said. "I used to come here when I wanted to be alone the time after that I and Zuko broke up. I came here when I couldn't take the hating gazes anymore..."

"Katara... Why did you even break up with him?"

Aang looked at his feet instead of her. Katara saw that it caused him a lot of pain to ask that question. She knew that he had heard about the rumors.

"What I and Zuko had was great. I loved to spend time with him… But we were more friends than a couple. Then Zuko realized that he had feelings for May. He wanted to tell me, but he cared too much about me to crush my heart right before my birthday. Everybody expected us to get engage when I turned 16 and got at marriage age. Zuko couldn't handle the pressure, so he told me about his feelings on my birthday. He crushed my heart, but I know that we did the right thing. And I never felt about him like I feel about you. Zuko is just like a brother to me."

She sat down on the roof.

"Katara…" Aang sat down next to her. "I have to ask you something."

Katara looked at him, waiting. The wind blew her hair away from her face, and Aang thought that she was beautiful. He hated to ask her this.

"You have said that you want to wait having sex. And that is okay for me. But there is another reason that you don't want to tell me. Jet made me think that it was your former relationship to Zuko that holds you back…"

"It… kind of is. When I got back to school after our break up, I was devastated. I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to run away and hide. Jet was really nice to me. When I was with him, no one dared to insult me. Sokka tried to tell me that he wasn't good company, but I didn't listen…" Kataras voice broke.

"Tell me… What happened?"

"I can't tell..." She whispered.

"You can tell me anything." Aang said, caressing her back.

Tears were running down Katara's cheeks. Aang hated to cause her pain, but he had to know what happened to her.

"We were alone in his room when he… kissed me. He pushed me down on the floor… I couldn't get away. His hands were everywhere. I told him to stop, but h-he…"

Aang's hands clenched into fists. "Did he…" Aang couldn't even say it.

"No… I screamed as hard as I could, and a neighbor knocked on the door to ask if everything was okay. While Jet opened the door, I took my clothes and locked myself in the bathroom. I got dressed and let the water drain in the basin until the entire floor was covered with water. Then… I fought my way out of his apartment. I left him frozen to the floor… I didn't even care if he would freeze to death."

Katara met Aang's gaze. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I have never told anyone about this before…"

Aang placed his arm around her, trying to comfort her. She hugged him close and cried against his chest.

**oOoOo**

Jet was on his way home from the bar. He was a little bit drunk, even though he had school tomorrow. But he had to celebrate his final victory. The airbender's face when he told him that his girlfriend had been going out with one of his best friends… It was priceless. Jet knew that he had won. The airbender wouldn't forgive Katara, and he would leave her. Katara would be heartbroken and alone again… But Jet would be there for her. And ones again, he would have her. And this time he wouldn't let her get away.

Jet was far away in his dreams, and he didn't see the shadow following him.

Suddenly a person fell from the sky and landed in front of him. Jet gasped and took a few steps backward.

"Oh, Aang! I didn't see you there." Jet chuckled. "How is it going with Katara?"

"She is the reason why I'm here." Aang said.

Jet's smile faded when she heard Aang's dark voice. He took some steps away from him.

"We should talk. You know, new boyfriend to the ex." Aang continued. "To teach the ex to never do the same mistake again." Aang's voice was calm, but his gaze could kill.

Jet turned around to run, but there was nowhere to escape.

**oOoOo**

Katara was lying in her bed, unable to sleep, when she heard a knock on the window. She opened her eyes surprised, but then she just assumed that she had imagined it. She turned around and tried to sleep when she heard it again. This time she got up and pulled away the curtains. To her surprise, Aang was standing on her backyard. She opened the window.

"Can I come in?" Aang yelled as quiet as he could.

"Okay."

Katara closed the window and went downstairs. Her father and Sokka were already sleeping. She opened the backdoor to let Aang in. They walked back to her room, as quiet as they could.

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked. "It's almost in the middle of the night."

"I know. I just wanted to see that you are okay."

Aang had given Katara a ride home after that she had told him about Jet. She had not been in the condition for school.

"I'm fine…" Katara said.

She came closer to him and smiled. She hugged him closely.

"I love you." Aang whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Katara pulled back slowly. But when she did that, she saw something that made her heart skip a beat.

"Oh, Aang!" Katara grabbed Aang's hand. His fist was bloody. "What... Happened?"

Aang pulled back his hand. "I… had a talk with Jet."

Katara's face turned pale. "Y-You didn't… hurt him seriously, right?"

"No… But I may have broken his nose." Aang examined his bloody fist while talking.

Katara handed him towel, and he wiped the blood away. Katara sat down on her bed.

"Katara… Jet will never even look at you again." Aang sat down next her and hugged her. "I don't want you to be scared…"

"I'm not. As long as you are with me."

She kissed him gently.

"I have to go." He whispered with his eyes closed.

He got up from the bed, but Katara didn't let go of his hand.

"Please, stay."

"But… Sokka, your father…"

Katara stood up and pulled out a key from a drawer. She went over to the door and locked it.

"I convinced my dad to make a lock on my door. I said that Sokka never leaves me alone when I'm doing homework." She smiled.

She lay down on her bed, and felt Aang lay down behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. Her back was pressed against his chest. Katara felt safe lying in his arms. She fell asleep, feeling Aang's warm breath on her shoulder.


	17. My heart is yours forever

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**To:**

**Katara walking on the rain, michaelllaaxx, kataangian, PandaLily22, Kataang-is-MYLIFE, milktart lover, sweetwithobsessions, dcp1992, KATAANGizmilife**

**And to EVERYBODY else who have read and reviewed this story!**

**Thank you all!**

* * *

It was the week before the Christmas. The whole school was decorated with garlands and lights. The students were all talking about what they would be doing on the holyday. But they still had one more day of school before the holyday would start.

Katara and Aang had a history lesson, and aunt Wu was reading ancient Christmas stories for them. They had all heard them before, and would much rather just go home and start the holyday. Most of the students were resting their head on their desk, and a few looked like they actually had fallen asleep. But Katara had found a more interesting activity than sleeping. She slowly followed the blue line on Aang's arm with her fingertips. She loved to see him get goose bumps because of her touch. Aang leaned back on his chair with his eyes closed. He was thinking about the coming holyday. He hadn't any plans, but he was going to spend much of his time with Katara.

Aang suddenly realized that Katara had stopped. He groaned disappointed and opened his eyes. Katara wasn't even looking at him anymore. Her gaze was at Aunt Wu, and her cheeks had turned slight pink. Aang looked around in the class room, and saw that many of the other girls also had turned their gazes to Aunt Wu and were actually listening. Aang wondered if he had missed something. He listened to the story that Aunt Wu was telling.

"…Aurora was the most powerful spirit back then, because she could travel down to the earth and take form of a human. On one of her trips to the earth, she met a warrior from a water tribe, named Kabaru. Kabaru fell in love with Aurora, and she didn't tell him that she wasn't a human being. She liked Kabaru too, and didn't want to scare him away. She only visited the water tribe ones a month, and Kabaru always waited for her. After a while, everything Aurora could wait for was to get to the water tribe. The other spirits didn't like that a relationship was going on between Aurora and the human. They forced her to tell Kabaru what she was, and then never return to the water tribe again. The two lovers' hearts were crushed. But one night in the winter, Kabaru decided to go to a secret spiritual place, where he thought that he could contact Aurora. But on the way there, he was lost in a snowstorm. After hours of trying to find the way home, he gave up. He fell on the ground, whispering Aurora's name. And she heard him. She looked down at him from the sky, and she just couldn't let him die. She tried to get down to the earth. But she was forbidden to go to the water tribe, so she didn't make it. Halfway, she used her power to color the sky. Kabaru saw the color waves at the sky, and he followed them. Aurora led him back to the village. But she was no longer a spirit. She had become what we nowadays call the Aurora borealis. The symbol of true love."

Katara sighed with a small smile on her lips. Aang couldn't help to giggle. He hadn't known that Katara was such a big fan of love stories.

The school bell rang, and the students hurried out from the class room. Katara and Aang walked towards their lockers. Katara was still smiling.

"What was so great about that story?" Aang asked. "They didn't even get to be together. There wasn't a happy ending."

"Aang! A story doesn't always have to have a happy ending to be good. The story is about true love. Aurora loved Kabaru so much that she sacrificed herself to save his life."

"So someone has to die so that it will be true love?" Aang joked.

Katara gave him an annoyed gaze. Boys never understand!

"When I was little, my mom used to take me to look on the Aurora borealis. She told me this story, and said that we always should remember the meaning of true love when we see this. I already loved the story back then, even if I didn't understand it."

"Oh." Aang just said. He didn't have anything else to say. Katara's mom was dead, and he had just insulted a story that she used to tell Katara.

"And the story also reminds me of our relationship. You know, you are the Avatar, and you couldn't tell me in the beginning. An important part in the story about Aurora and Kabaru is that he didn't care that Aurora wasn't a human, he still loved her."

"Yeah…" Aang said thoughtful.

"Katara! Wait up!"

Katara and Aang stopped. Sokka came running through the hallway towards them. He didn't look where he was going and he soon crashed into another student. After a lot of excuses, he finally reached them. Katara's eyebrows were raised in a questioning look. Sokka clearly had something important to say.

"Dad just called!" Sokka said breathlessly. "We are going to the South Pole!"

"Are you kidding me?" Katara almost screamed of happiness.

"Nope!" Sokka smiled.

Katara laughed happy and threw her arms around his neck.

Aang cleared his throat to catch their attention. "What is going on?"

"We are going to the South Pole over Christmas! Our dad had this really important job thing going on, so we thought that we weren't going to get there this Christmas. But he just called and said that we are going anyway!" Sokka grinned.

"Oh. That's nice for you." Aang tried to sound happy, but he felt like his Christmas just had been totally ruined.

Katara was going to the South Pole, and he wouldn't be seeing her on the entire Christmas.

**oOoOo**

"Aang… What is wrong?"

Katara and Aang were in Katara's room. Katara had been excited all day about her trip, but Aang had seemed to be… sad?

"Nothing is wrong." Aang said quickly.

"I know you better than that. Tell me… What is on your mind?"

Aang sighed, but then he met her gaze and smiled. "I guess I'm just a little bit sad because I won't see you when you are going to the South Pole. I was looking forward to spend the Christmas with someone I loved… Because the monks don't celebrate Christmas."

"They don't?"

Aang shook his head.

Katara felt sorry for him. Christmas was the holyday she liked the most. She couldn't even think about how it was for Aang. He had never celebrated a real Christmas like they did on the South Pole. Then she got an idea.

"Why don't you come with us?"

Aang looked up surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Suki had come with us to the South Pole many times before, so why wouldn't you get to come too?"

"Are you sure that it wouldn't be a bother..?"

"No, of course not! Come on, let's talk to dad!"

Katara grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him out from the room. She was really excited, and her enthusiasm was contagious.

**oOoOo**

Three days later, their airplane landed on the airport at the South Pole.

"Here you go, Aang." Sokka threw him a fur coat. "It is my old one. It should fit you perfectly."

"Thank you… But I already have a coat."

Katara laughed. "Believe me, Aang. You are going to want that fur coat."

Aang took her word, and he put on the fur coat. As soon as they stepped out from the airport, he understood what Katara had been talking about. It was really cold at the South Pole, colder than he had imaged. Aang thanked Katara in his mind. He quickly put on the gloves that Sokka also had borrowed him.

Suddenly an old woman walked up to them.

"Gran-Gran!" Both Katara and Sokka shouted. They ran up to the woman and hugged her.

"And who is this?" The old woman smiled at Aang.

"Gran-Gran, this is my boyfriend Aang. Aang, this is my grandmother Kanna." Katara introduced them.

"Oh, so nice that Katara have found a handsome man for her." Gran-Gran chuckled.

Aang's face turned slight red.

They walked into the town. All the houses there were made of ice and snow, and Aang looked around amazed. He had never seen a town like this. Katara and Sokka were really keen about being home again, and they pointed at buildings and told Aang what they were called.

"That is the chief's palace!"

"Oh, and there is the statue of your incarnation, Avatar Kuruk!"

"And here is our home!

They had walked up to some houses in the middle of the town.

"This one is your house, Aang." Hakoda said. "You will be sleeping there, but you can spend the days in our house."

Aana walked up to the small house and went inside. There was only one room in there. The only things in there were a fireplace, a wardrobe and a fur bed.

"It isn't big, but it is really cozy on the night."

Aang turned around. He hadn't noticed that Katara had followed him.

"That isn't real fur… is it?" Aang asked uncertain.

Katara smiled. "No animals have been killed to make that fur, I promise. I don't like killing animals for fur either."

"Good." Aang exhaled.

**oOoOo**

The next couple of days, Katara showed Aang her hometown. They also went training waterbending outside the town. Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve. After a traditional water tribe Christmas dinner, Aang and Katara went for a walk. They walked out from the town so that they could be alone.

"You know what? This is my best Christmas ever." Katara smiled.

"Mine too. In fact, it's my first real Christmas."

"Look!" Katara shouted. "It's Aurora!"

Aang looked up and saw the green light on the sky.

"Wow. It's amazing."

"You know, it is said that if a couple kiss under the Aurora, they will be together forever…" Katara said thoughtfully.

They turned towards each other. Katara smiled, and Aang kissed her.

"I love you, Katara."

"I love you too."

They looked up and saw Aurora disappear.

**oOoOo**

That night, a shadow hurried from a bigger house to a smaller one. The door at the small house opened.

"Katara! Come in!"

Katara hurried inside, and Aang closed the door behind her.

"You managed to sneak out." Aang smiled.

"Yeah. I had to see you."

They sat down on the fur bed in front of the fire place. Katara warmed her hands on the fire. She smiled at Aang.

"You said that this was your first real Christmas. But it isn't a real Christmas without Christmas presents!" Katara pulled out a small present.

Aang smiled broadly and opened his present. Inside it, there was a book.

"The story about Aurora and Kabaru." Aang read.

"I think that you should read the entire story. It's my favorite book."

"Thank-" A blue band fell down on Aang's knee. It had been in the present too. Aang picked it up.

"What is this?"

"It's a headband. I think that it's time that you start going to master Pakku's waterbending class. You are really good at waterbending. If you use this headband to cover your arrow, no one will notice that you aren't from a water tribe."

"That's ingenious! Thank you, Katara."

Aang leaned forward and kissed her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him passionately, but he pulled back a few inches.

"I have something for you, too." He said.

Aang pulled her back up and reached for a present. He handed it to Katara, and she slowly opened it. Inside there was a small box. When she opened it, her jaw dropped.

"Oh, Aang! It's beautiful!"

It was a silver necklace. The charm was a heart with an air symbol. Katara opened the heart, and inside there was a picture of her and Aang.

"Turn it around." Aang said.

Katara did as he said, and saw a graven text on the backside of the charm:

_My heart is yours forever._

"Aang… You shouldn't have-"

"I wanted to." He smiled. "Let me help you." He took the necklace, and Katara turned around. He moved her hair from the way and putted on the necklace. Katara touched the heart with her fingertips. Aang kissed her neck.

Katara turned around to face him. She smiled happily to him, and he kissed her gently.

"Merry Christmas, Aang." Katara whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas, my love."


	18. Always by your side

**In this chapter, Aang and Katara are still on the South Pole.**

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**

"_Your hair... It's so beautiful. So... different."_

_The man leaned forward and touched her hair. She turned her head away. Everybody else that she had met, had looked strange at her because of her white hair. But not this man. He thought she was beautiful._

"_I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's just that… I have never met anyone like you before."_

_She met his blue eyes, and she gave him a shy smile._

"_I have never met anyone like you either."_

"Aang!"

Aang looked up surprised, and Katara laughed at him.

"I'm glad that you appreciated my Christmas gift, but I have called for you five times and you haven't heard me!"

Aang smiled and closed the book. "I'm sorry. This story is really good. And you were right, it does remind me of our relationship."

"I'm glad you liked it. But now I have to ask you to do something that you may not like…"

"What is it?"

Katara took Aang's hand and pulled him with her towards Katara's home.

"Katara! What is it?"

Aang stopped and forced Katara to stop as well. Katara bit her lower lip.

"Master Pakku arrived here yesterday... I think you should ask him if you may join his class."

"Okay… That's not that bad. I will have to ask him some time, so why not now." Aang looked questioning at Katara. "Why are _you_ so nervous?"

"Um… He kind of told me to not fall in love with the Avatar… And now he will find out that _you_ are the Avatar…"

Aang wrinkled his eyebrows. "Why doesn't he want you to fall in love with the Avatar?"

Aang knew a lot of reasons why she shouldn't have fallen in love with him, but he wanted to know what master Pakku had told her.

"I don't know… Something about the Avatar having a big duty to the world…"

"That is true." Aang said.

"But I have helped you with your duty! I learned you how to waterbend. That can't be bad. And I would never stand between you and your duty."

"I know…" Aang said quietly. He felt that he had to tell her the truth. He had to let her know what was coming. "There is nothing that can keep us from being together… Until the day I have to go and fight the fire lord."

"I will come with you then!"

Aang sighed and shook his head. He left Katara and walked into the house. He couldn't argue with Katara about that right now.

Katara walked up next to him. She had got the point and didn't say anything more about her coming with him when he had to leave. But she didn't even look at him, and she didn't take his hand like she used to. Aang got concerned; maybe she had got angry when he had avoided the question again. But he was tired of telling her that she wouldn't get to come with him.

In his mind, he had considered to just take her with him. But he knew that it would be a selfish thing to do. He wouldn't be able to protect her, and if he lost the fight against the Fire lord… He didn't even want to think about what would happen to her.

Katara had stopped and knocked on a door. Aang could hear master Pakku's voice telling them to come inside. Katara entered the room without looking at Aang.

Master Pakku was sitting at a table with a tea cup in his hands. He smiled when he saw Katara, but then he looked curios when he saw Aang.

"Hello. Would you like some tea?" Master Pakku asked. His gaze didn't leave Aang.

"Yes, thank you." Katara sighed.

She took a seat at the table, and Aang quickly took the seat next to her. Pakku poured some tea in the cups in front of them.

"What is it, Katara? You sound concerned."

Katara smiled a bit. Pakku knew her very well.

"It's nothing. We are actually here because Aang wanted to ask you something."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Um…" Aang began nervously. "I was wondering… If I may join your waterbending class..?"

Master Pakku looked surprised. "But you are an airbender."

"Master… Aang is the Avatar." Katara said.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"It… would be an honor to teach the Avatar waterbending." Master Pakku finally said.

"Thank you… master." Aang had got up from his seat and bowed to master Pakku.

Katara got up as well. "Thank you, grandfather."

"You are welcome." He said, still looking at Aang. "Katara? May I have some words with you?"

"Sure." She said. She turned to Aang. "Wait outside?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Aang said and walked outside. He had a bad feeling about this.

**oOoOo**

The door opened and Katara walked out from the room. Aang got up and melted the ice chair he had created for himself. Katara smiled when she saw that he had waterbended of his own.

"So… What did master Pakku want to talk to you about?" Aang asked when they walked back outside.

"Oh, he just wanted to talk about waterbending… He wanted to know how much I have taught you."

Aang knew that she wasn't totally honest. "Nothing else..?" Katara hesitated, but then she shook her head. Aang felt hurt that she wasn't telling him everything. "So master Pakku had nothing to say about the fact that your boyfriend is the Avatar?"

"Well… He told me to be careful. So that I don't get my heart broken…" She sighed.

Aang was quiet.

"Aang… You won't do that… right?" Katara's voice was weak. "You won't break my heart, will you?"

"Katara…" Aang said. But he didn't know what else to say to her. He wanted to say that he would stay by her side forever. He wanted to say that she was the only thing that he needed in his life. But he couldn't tell her that. It would be a lie.

Katara's heart sank when Aang didn't answer. She turned around and walked in another direction, away from Aang. She walked fast, so that Aang would understand that she wanted to be alone. Her fingers found the little silver heart around her neck. She remembered the text on the back of it.

_My heart is yours forever._

She couldn't help it, but she wanted more than his heart. She wanted to know that the rest of him also was hers forever.

**oOoOo**

Aang watched Katara walk away from him. But he didn't follow her. He had nothing to say that would make her feel better.

"What am I going to _do_?" He said quietly to himself.

He couldn't have both of it. He couldn't be together with Katara at the same time that he fulfilled his duty as the Avatar. It wouldn't work. And he couldn't let himself chose, because he knew what his choice would be. He couldn't turn his back at the world and the people who needed him.

_But Katara need you too._

Aang felt the anger overwhelm him. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to be the Avatar? He just wanted to be a normal teenager with a girlfriend. He didn't want to break her heart just because that _he_ had some _duty_ to the world!

Aang kicked the ground in anger, and the snow around him turned into steam. People around him stopped and stared at the angry waterbender. Aang was glad that he had hair and that he wore clothes that hid his airbending tattoos.

He sighed and sat down on an ice bench.

"A waterbenders power is connected to his emotional state. If a waterbender lose his temper, he will also lose control of the water."

Aang looked up surprised, and saw master Pakku walking towards him. He quickly got up from the bench.

"As your new waterbending teacher, I will have to teach you how to control your emotions. But now, I want you to tell me what is making you this angry."

Master Pakku created an ice chair for himself beside the bench.

Aang hesitated. Master Pakku was his waterbending master now, but he was also Katara's grandfather. He sighed. He needed to talk to someone, he couldn't deny that. "I'm the Avatar."He said.

Master Pakku waited for him to continue.

"I have a duty to the world. I have to master all four elements, and then I have to do everything I can do to keep the balance in the world… I will have to leave her. I'm going to break Katara's heart."Aang felt his heart ache. "But I don't want to do it. I will hate myself for ever if I hurt her."

Master Pakku thought about what he just had said. "Have you ever seen Katara waterbend?"

Aang was surprised. He didn't see what this had to do what he just had said. "Um… Yeah. When we train waterbending together."

"Have you ever seen her _fighting_ with waterbending?"

Aang wrinkled his eyebrows. Of cause he had seen her fight; with him when they trained. But he didn't think that was what master Pakku was thinking of. Aang realized that he had never seen her fight seriously.

"Katara is the best waterbender I have ever trained. When she was nine, she could easily defeat the rest of my students, even if they were five years older than her."Master Pakku rested his jaw on his clasped hands. "Katara told me what you will have to do. You are the Avatar, and it is your choice, but I think that you should take her with you. Avatar or not, you will need help to defeat the Fire nation. And I don't know who would be better for that than Katara."

Aang thought about what master Pakku just had said. Then he got up and bowed at him. "Thank you for your advice, master." Then Aang ran off to find Katara.

**oOoOo**

Katara was sitting on a snowdrift outside the town when she heard steps behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Just leave me alone, Aang." She sighed.

"Please, Katara… I need to talk to you."

When she didn't answer, he sat down beside her.

"Katara… I have decided to let you chose."

Katara met his gaze, surprised.

"I can't make this decision alone." Aang said. "You will get to chose if you come with me to the Fire nation, or if you stay behind."

Katara smiled. "Seriously..?" Aang nodded. "But Aang… you know what I will chose."

"Yeah, I know. But I want you to consider this. You don't have to choose until the day I have to go. I hope that… we can just be like a normal couple until that."

Katara smiled widely at him, and he smiled back. Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Aang got so surprised that he fell backwards, and they rolled down the snowdrift. Katara ended up on top of him, and they laughed happily. Then Aang pulled her into a kiss.

**oOoOo**

Katara looked out from the window at the airplane. She sighed when she saw the snowy landscape disappear beneath them. Aang took her hand and squeezed it. Katara gave him a forced smile.

"Don't be sad, Katara." He said.

"I'm not sad. I just…I miss my home already."

"I will miss it too." Aang said. It was true. In a weird way, he had started to think of the South Pole like a home for him too. The people there had been really kind to him. But he wouldn't miss the food. And he liked the fact that they didn't have to wear several layers of clothes anymore. He said that to Katara and she smiled a real smile this time.

Aang opened his seatbelt and leaned forward to kiss her. Katara met his lips, and she placed her hands at his chest. She could feel his muscles under his shirt. She sighed. She wouldn't miss the thick clothes either.


	19. I want to be close to you

**Should I rate this story M?**

**I will have to rate it M later if I do a lemon scene… But I was wondering if this chapter should have been rated M too?**

**Please review!**

* * *

Aang and Katara had decided that they would act like they didn't know each other on their waterbending class. Even if Aang was wearing a watertribe uniform and his headband, people could still recognize him if he hang out too much with Katara. But as the two best students in the class, they always got to spar against each other. Aang had improved his waterbending a lot since starting Master Pakku's class, but Katara was still much better than him. But one of the reasons why Katara always won may be that Aang couldn't take his eyes off her when she waterbended. She was just… so beautiful.

Ever since Katara told Aang about Jet, they had been really careful when they were together. Aang was afraid he would remind her about what Jet had done to her if he was too forward. So he took it easy and let her have the control. And Katara didn't seem to wanting to do anything more than kissing.

Katara stood in a sparring circle in the ice hall, facing Aang. They had been fighting for over five minutes now, and they were both breathing hard. Katara created a cylindrical column of ice and send off ice discs at Aang. He avoided them skillfully, and Katara frowned.

"Stop being an airbender!" She hissed quietly.

Aang smiled and tried to hit her with his water wip. Katara grabbed the water wip and pulled it hard. Aang was about to fall forward, but he let go of the water and stumbled backwards. Katara raised a block of ice behind his feet, and Aang stumbled over it and fell. Katara was about to freeze him to the ground, but then an ice bullet came flying towards her. She hadn't even noticed that Aang had attacked her back. She realized that she had been watching his muscular chest instead off his actions. Her face turned red, but she quickly froze Aang's arms to the ground.

"Good job, both of you." Master Pakku melted the ice on Aang's arms. "You are making progress, Aang. You were really close to knock Katara down there."

Katara's face got even more red. "I got distracted." She mumbled embarrassed. She had always been the best student, and she just almost got knocked down because she was admiring her opponent's body.

Master Pakku raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

Katara walked to the bench were she had left her bag. She picked up her water bottle and started to drink. Aang was standing a few steps away from her. He smiled and showed thumbs up at her. She smiled back.

Suddenly a bunch of girls walked up to Aang.

"Hi!" Katara could hear one of the girls say. "You are really good at waterbending! We were wondering if you could show us that snowman move again..?"

Katara rolled her eyes. Aang had rolled himself into a snowman in the beginning of the lesson, trying to get Katara to laugh. Master Pakku hadn't really appreciated his humor.

"Um… Sure." Aang said uncertainly.

Katara shook her head and walked away.

"It's time that we got a good waterbender into the class. _Katara_ is starting to get really cocky."

Katara could hear the other girls giggle at what one of the girls had said. Katara stopped and turned around.

"Ha ha ha." She said with an ice cold voice.

The girl turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Oh sorry, did you say anything?"

"I think that you should mind your own business." Katara said, with her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, _we_ should mind our own business? I was talking to _him_…" She pointed at Aang. "…_not_ _you._"

"Oh yeah." Katara said. "Well… Kuzon?" She turned her gaze to Aang so that he would understand that she was talking to him. "Do you want to go and get some coffee or something?"

"Yeah… Sure!" Aang said smiling.

The girl gave Katara a furious gaze, but Katara ignored her and started to walk away.

"You know, _Katara_, you can't have all boys."

Katara winced. Aang laid a hand on her arm, but Katara turned around and created an ice creeper. She froze the girls' feet to the ground.

Then Katara turned around and quickly walked away. Aang looked from the girls to Katara. Then he picked up his bag and followed Katara.

**oOoOo**

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

Aang and Katara were alone at Aang's house. Katara had been distracted all day, and Aang was getting worried about her.

"What those girls said today…" Aang began.

"I don't care what they think." Katara interrupted. "I just feel stupid because I called you Kuzon and asked you if you to come with me for coffee. They may realize who you are."

Aang smiled. "Don't worry so much." He moved closer to her and placed his hands on her waist.

"But-"

Aang silenced her with a kiss. Katara slowly moved her hands to his hair and pulled him closer. Aang was going to pull back, but Katara didn't let him. Aang felt that it was something different in this kiss… something that he hadn't felt for a while. Passion. He pushed Katara down on a couch. Katara gasped when he moved his lips down her neck. Aang was afraid that she would push him away any second. But she didn't. Aang could feel her hands under his shirt, and he stopped kissing her so that she could pull it off. Aang moved his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Katara gasped again. Suddenly she sat up and forced Aang to sit up too.

"Katara, I'm sorry, I-"

But Katara kissed him and pushed him down on the couch so that she was on top. Aang got really surprised, but then he quickly started to remove her shirt. Katara straddled him and started to kiss his neck, moving down to his chest. Aang moaned of pleasure. Without thinking, he started to pull down her jeans. He wanted to feel her legs. To his surprise, Katara didn't stop him. Aang suddenly find it hard to breath. His hands slid down Katara's bare thighs. Katara met his gaze. She smiled slightly and kissed him. Aang felt a rush of heat in his stomach, traveling down to his groin area. Suddenly Aang realized what was going to happen. He panicked.

"Katara!"

He pushed her up in sitting position. Katara looked shocked at him. Aang quickly moved to the other edge of the couch, careful not to touch Katara.

"Aang what is wrong?" Katara sounded worried.

"If… If we keep doing this… I don't think I will be able to control myself anymore." Aang looked away in shame.

"Aang…" Katara's voice was soft, and Aang looked up. "What if I don't want you to control yourself?"

Aang stared at her, not believing what she just had said. "Katara… are you serious?"

She smiled and nodded.

"But- I thought… What happened with Jet…"

"That was Jet. This is you. It's different."

Katara had moved closer to him, and she placed her arms around Aangs neck. Aang didn't know what to do. A decision like this one… It was something that they should talk about before doing it. It wasn't something they should decide to do when they were already halfway.

Katara caressed his chest, and Aang closed his eyes. His hands made their way down to her thighs. He felt like he couldn't control himself anymore. His hand moved to Katara's back, and he started to fumble with her bra.

The high sound from the doorbell made them both jump.

"You got to be kidding me." Aang mumbled.

Then his face turned red. Oh gosh, what had they just been doing?

Aang quickly got dressed again. He took a deep breath before he walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh! Ehm… Hi, Sokka."

Sokka narrowed his eyes at Aang. "Do you might now where my sister is, Aang?"

"Hey Sokka. What are you doing here?" Katara had got dressed and walked into the hallway.

"I thought I would give you a ride home." Sokka examined his sister, and Aang gulped. Katara's hair was messy, and her cheeks were still red. It wasn't that hard to guess what they just had been doing.

"But, Sokka, I don't have to be home before…" Katara checked her watch. "…Oh. Twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah, so you better hurry up. Dad wasn't that happy about you being late." Sokka said.

Katara quickly grabbed her bag and her jacket. "Bye, Aang!" She kissed him.

"Sure, I just saved you from being grounded, and as thanks you make me blind!" Sokka muttered and walked towards the car.

**oOoOo**

Katara's heart was racing. One second she had been lying on the couch with Aang, and the next second she was on her way home with Sokka. She couldn't image what would have happened if Sokka hadn't rung the door bell… Would she and Aang actually-

"So…" Sokka interrupted Katara's thoughts. "Did you guys have… fun?"

"Yeah…" Katara said. She was waiting for a comment about how disgusting that was, but it didn't come. Katara watched Sokka. He looked… worried.

"What is it, Sokka?"

"Katara…" Sokka said uncertainly. "Just tell me one thing. Are you guys… safe?"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, but then she got it. "Oh gosh, Sokka!"

"What? You don't have a mother to talk to you about these things, and I doubt that dad would do it. I don't want to be an uncle already!"

Katara buried her face in her hands.

"I know, it's embarrassing…" Sokka said.

"Sokka… We haven't done… _it_ yet." Katara sighed.

"Oh… okay. That's… good."

"And even if we had… it wouldn't be none of your business. We can take care of it ourselves."

Sokkas grip around the steering wheel became tense. "You know, Katara, there is actually nothing wrong with waiting until you get older…"

"You wish." Katara mumbled, just to tease her brother.

"What?"

"You know what, Sokka, I don't feel like discussing this right now."

"Well, okay." Sokka turned the car into their driveway. "But I will still have to talk with Aang about this."

"Sokka… You do that, and you are a dead man."

"All right! But… just promise me you will be careful."

Katara sighed and got out of the car. "Okay… I promise."

Katara got inside and hurried up to her room. She didn't want to face her father right now. He would probably ask why she was late, and she didn't know what to answer. She turned on her computer. To her joy, Aang was online.

_Waterprincess:_ Aang!

_Twinkletoes:_ Hi Katara

_Waterprincess:_ You know what? Sokka tried to talk about sex with me on the way home… -.-

_Twinkletoes:_ Haha! What did you say to him?

_Waterprincess:_ I told him to stay out of it… And that we hadn't done it.

_Twinkletoes:_ Katara?

_Waterprincess:_ What?

_Twinkletoes:_ If Sokka hadn't showed up… Would we have done it?

Katara wondered what she would say. In that moment, she had wanted to. But now when she was thinking back… Would she actually have done it?

_Twinkletoes:_ Katara, are you still there?

_Waterprincess_: Yeah.

_Twinkletoes:_ So?

_Waterprincess:_ Aang… I don't know.

_Twinkletoes:_ Okay… I guess I should thank Sokka for stopping us from doing anything stupid then.

_Waterprincess:_ I'm sorry, Aang.

_Twinkletoes:_ Don't be.

_Waterprincess:_ You know I wanted to…

_Twinkletoes:_ But you don't want to anymore.

_Waterprincess:_ I want to! I'm just afraid…

_Twinkletoes:_ Why? What are you afraid of?

_Waterprincess:_ I don't know!

_Twinkletoes:_ …

_Waterprincess:_ I guess it's because I don't really have any good memories of it… You know what I mean.

_Twinkletoes: _Yeah, I know. I'm sorry… I promised that we wouldn't do anything you weren't ready for. It's just that… you confuse me. One day you push me away and the next they you just jump on me.

_Waterprincess:_ Heh… sorry.

_Twinkeltoes:_ I have to go… Gyatso is home.

_Waterprincess:_ Okay… Aang?

_Twinkletoes:_ Yeah?

_Waterprincess:_ I love you.

_Twinkletoes_: I love you too.

_Twinkeltoes has logged out._


	20. Can't lose you

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a looong time. It is because my dog died, and I haven't been in the mood for writing.**

**Don't expect me to update as often as I did last year. I have actually no idea where to go with this story right now…**

**Enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Azula walked into her classroom. The whole classroom became quiet, and everybody stared at her. Azula enjoyed their fear for her.

Her gaze swept over the classroom. She smiled when she spot the person she had been looking for. She took a seat next to a boy in a firenation uniform. He looked surprised and scared. Azula never sat next to anyone, she always wanted to have a desk for herself. The guy looked as if he was considering to change seat.

"What's your name?" Azula asked him before he could escape.

"C-Chang, princess." He said.

"Well, Chang, tell me: how are you going to serve your country when you have finished school?"

"Um… Well… I will probably join the fire nation army…"

Azula smiled. "The army? I can see that you have potential for much more than that. As the Fire princess, I could make you an officer. You would have your own army to command over. You would be treated with respect, and your whole family would be set for life!"

"T-that would be a dream coming true…" Chang said.

"I will give you all that." She leaned forward. "I only require one thing in exchange…"

Chang gulped, but then he nodded in agreement.

oOoOo

"Thank spirits it's Friday!" Sokka said and threw himself at a chair.

Everybody at the table smiled and agreed. The gang was sitting in the cafeteria.

"But guess what?" Zuko said. "My uncle is going to Ba Sing Se over the weekend. I will be home alone!"

"I guess that's an invitation?" Suki said.

"Yeah! My uncle said its okay if I want to have some friends over."

"Slumber party!" Katara said laughing.

Toph blew some hair out of her face. "Yeah. Great. Like my parents would let me do anything fun."

"Oh, sorry Toph. Are you sure you can't sneak out?" Katara said.

"Wait a minute!" Sokka said. "It isn't only Toph that is going to have problems getting permission. Are you sure dad would let us sleep over at Zuko's when his uncle isn't home, Katara?"

Before Katara could answer, Zuko said: "Well, I can ask my uncle to call your dad. He can convince him that it will be okay. But I don't know how it will be with Toph…"

"I'm sure I can figure something out." Toph said bored.

"Well, then…" Zuko said. "Then it's settled."

oOoOo

Azula's eyes narrowed when she saw her brother together with the Avatar. She snorted.

"Look at him. He has merged with the enemy. He has jumped on a sinking ship. He is a failure _and_ a traitor. He doesn't deserve better than to be thrown in jail."

"D-do you want us to catch the Fire prince, princess?" Chang asked nervously.

He and five other Fire nation students stood in uniforms behind Azula. They had all agreed to join Azula's "army", with a small hope on a future job. But they were scared for what they would have to do. Joining Azula's army didn't seem like a smart decision anymore.

"No…" Azula said, and her army exhaled with relief. "My brother isn't an urgent threat. He will be punished for his actions later. Right now I have a more important target…"

Azula smiled when she saw the Avatar and his stupid watertribe peasant walk hand in hand.

oOoOo

"Okay. First we give Aang a ride home." Sokka said while starting his car. "Then, we go home and pack our stuff for tonight. Then we go and pick up Aang and go and buy food and stuff for tonight. And then, we are going to Zuko!" Sokka seemed satisfied with himself.

"You are a master of planning, Sokka." Katara said and rolled her eyes.

They dropped Aang of at his house, and then they drove home. Hakoda had agreed to let them stay over the night, but they would have to give him a call before they went to bed, so that Hakoda would know that everything was okay. Katara quickly packed her bag. She had problems to decide with nightwear she would choose. She blushed and wondered with one Aang would like the most.

"Come on, sis. We don't have all day on us!" Sokka shouted.

Katara quickly picked a deep blue nightdress and hurried downstairs. Sokka was holding their dad's wallet.

"Hey, Sokka! What are you doing?"

"What? Dad said it was okay if I took some money for food!"

Katara watched him pull out money and put it in his pocket.

"How much food are you going to buy?"

"Hey, I'm just a simple guy with simple needs!"

Katara rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "Bye dad!"

"Have fun!" He shouted back.

They got into the car and picked up Aang. They drove to a store to buy food.

"Fire flakes, fire gummies…" Sokka said counted on his fingers.

"Do we actually need all this food?" Katara asked.

"I think we do, Katara." Aang said. "We will be seven people. And one of them is Sokka."

Aang and Katara giggled.

Sokka parked his car on the driveway to Zuko's house. Zuko's and Suki's cars were already there.

Suki opened the door when they got out from the car.

"Suki!" Katara shouted. "We are going to need help to get everything inside. Sokka bought food for a whole town!"

"I'm not surprised." Suki said with a smile.

She and Mai helped them to carry the food inside. When they were done, Sokka pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead.

"Well, that was exhausting." He said and picked up a beer. "I think I deserve to take a break. Where is Zuko?" Sokka took a sip of the beer and walked out from the kitchen.

Katara knew that he was just making an excuse so that he wouldn't have to help making the food. Mai also quickly disappeared from the kitchen. But Katara, Suki and Aang still had a pretty fun time making dinner for everyone.

"Hellooo, anybody home?" Someone shouted. The door flew open with a crash.

"Toph!" Katara said happily. "You made it!"

"Well of course, I'm an earthbender, right? Although my parents won't be happy when they find out I made a huge hole in my bedroom's wall…"

"Okay." Zuko walked into the room with a beer in his hand. "Now that everybody is here… Should we start eating?"

"YEAH!" Sokka shouted.

oOoOo

Azula smiled evilly. The music from her uncle's house could be heard even from where she was.

"Oh, brother. When will you learn to always be on your guard?"

"What do we do now, princess?" Chang asked.

He had been driving around the city all evening with Azula. They had been trying to find the fire prince and his friends. Chang just wanted to go home now, but he didn't dare to speak against Azula.

Azula smiled again. "Start the car. I think we should give my uncle a visit."

oOoOo

They had all moved out to the backyard, because there was more room for dancing. Zuko lit some candles with firebending. The music was playing, and everyone except for Toph was dancing.

Katara moved closer and closer to Aang while they danced. Aang smiled and pulled her close to him when a slow song began. She leaned her head at his shoulder and sighed.

"I can't remember when I last was this happy." She said.

"Me neither." Aang whispered.

"I wish that it could stay like this forever…"

"Hello, there." An ice cold voice said.

Katara stepped out of Aang's embrace. "Azula!"

"What are you doing here?" Zuko said angry.

"Take it easy, Zu-zu. I just wanted to visit uncle." Azula said.

"Well, he isn't home! So get out of here!"

Azula only smiled. Zuko took a step towards her, but suddenly six guys appeared behind her.

"This is my army." Azula smiled. "The best fire benders in our school. I wouldn't threaten them if I were you. They can be really dangerous if they get angry."

"What do you want, Azula?" Aang asked.

Azula moved her gaze to him. "My father has given me a very important mission." She smiled. "A mission my brother was fool enough to deny."

Katara gasped and stepped in front of Aang. "You can't seriously think that we would even let you come near Aang?"

"We will see…" Azula said.

A huge fire stream come flying towards Katara.

And there were no water around.

Aang grabbed her waist and threw her to the side. He created an air shield to protect them from the fire. Toph created an earth wall and sent if off at the firebender. They jumped over it, but one of them was too slow and got knocked down. One of the firebenders sent of several fireballs at Toph, who easily blocked them.

"You have to get out of here!" Aang yelled at Katara. "There is no water here, you are defenseless!"

"No!" Katara shouted when Aang ran towards Azula.

Someone screamed behind her. Katara saw her brother being attacked by a firebender. Katara had to find water. Thankfully, Suki came out of nowhere and knocked down the firebender.

But another firebender approached behind her. Katara looked around desperate. Then she spotted a water hose. She ran over to it and turned it on. The water poured over her feet. Katara raised her arms and the water followed. She knocked down the firebender that was attacking Suki and Sokka. Sokka looked up and stared behind her.

"Katara, look out!" He screamed.

Katara turned her head and saw fire coming towards her. She spun around and the water moved with her and put out the fire. Azula smiled evilly at her.

She started to kick fireballs at her. Katara blocked them, but the heat forced her to move backwards. She realized what Azula was doing. She was forcing her away from the water.

Katara created an ice wall and kicked it towards Azula. Azula crushed it up with another fire ball. Katara had to take another step backward when Azula kicked a fire stream at her. The grass in front of Katara took fire. The water was out of reach.

Azula smiled when she saw that Katara was defenseless. Katara saw that there was no help coming. Aang, Zuko, Mai and Toph were fighting the other firebenders, and she couldn't see Sokka and Suki. She hoped that they were okay… Katara turned her gaze to Azula. The fire come flying towards her, and she flew through the air. She gasped when she hit the ground. She heard Aang scream her name before everything went dark.

oOoOo

Katara felt something wet and cold touch her forehead.

"Katara! Please wake up!"

Katara opened her eyes. She could barely hear Sokka's voice, because of the loud noise around her.

"What is happening?" She yelled to Sokka, even if he was sitting right beside her.

"Aang saw you getting knocked down!" He yelled back. "I don't know what is happening, but I think that it is some Avatar stuff!"

Katara got up on her feet and swerved. It was like she had got into a tornado. It was blowing really hard and pieces of earth flew around her. In the middle of all this was Aang. His eyes and tattoos were glowing, and he looked furious. Katara tried to get closer to him.

"Aang!" She yelled.

He didn't seem to hear her.

"Aang, you have to calm down!" She yelled. "I'm okay! I didn't get hurt! Please, Aang!"

Slowly, the wind began to ease, until it stopped completely. Aang closed his eyes, and his tattoos stopped glowing. He fell to the ground.

Katara ran to him. She knelt by his side and lifted him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

"It's okay…" Katara whispered.

oOoOo

"How are you?" Katara asked Aang when they were alone in the room that they were going to sleep in.

"I'm fine!" He said. "You don't have to ask that every five minute."

"Oh. Sorry…" She said.

Aang pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. And I'm sorry if I scared you."

Katara pulled back so that she could look him in the eyes. "I wasn't scared of you. I was scared that I would lose you."

"You will never lose me." He said with a smile.

Katara kissed him, and he pulled her closer.

The door flew open.

"Hey, you guys, we were going to-" Sokka froze when he saw them. "Oh. Sorry."

"You know, Sokka, I thought you had learned to knock before you enter a room!" Katara said annoyed.

"Don't remind me…" He mumbled. "Well, I was just going to say that we are going to sleep now."

"Okay. Goodnight!" Katara said.

"And just so you know… Suki's and my room is right next to yours. So you could keep quiet I would appreciate it…"

Katara pushed Sokka out from the room and closed the door behind him. When she turned around, Aang had already changed into his night suit and was lying down on the bed. Katara quickly changed into her nightdress, and then she lay down next to Aang. He pulled her close to him.

"Good night…" He whispered.

"Sleep well." She whispered back with a smile.

She was a little bit disappointed that he didn't want to make out before going to sleep… But she guessed that he was still exhausted after going into Avatar state. Katara had heard of Avatar state before, but she had never imagined it like what she had seen today. Aang had blown Azula and her army off the backyard without sympathy. He hadn't been Aang.

Katara realized how little she actually knew about his Avatar powers.

oOoOo

Chang was scared to death. He didn't know what had happened at that backyard. One of the guys had suddenly become furious and started to glow. The next thing he remembered was lying on the street with the rest of the army. They had quickly got away from the house.

He didn't know what had happened, but it wasn't normal. He wondered who he had started a fight against.

"What will we do now, princess?" He asked, worried about what the answer would be.

Azula just smiled her wicked smile. "Don't worry. I have a plan…"


	21. We need to talk

**I haven't updated in over two weeks… I'm sorry. I don't actually have any good excuse, except for that I have been sick, again. It was really difficult for me to write this chapter… You will probably understand why when you read it.**

**

* * *

**

Katara and Aang walked into school. They were early today, and there were only a few students there except for them. And everyone was staring at them.

"Aang... Why is everybody staring at us?" Katara asked.

Aang looked around. "They know." He said.

"What?"

"They know I'm the Avatar."

"How could they have found out?" Katara asked while they rounded a corner.

Katara halted. The walls were covered with posters with pictures of Aang. Under the picture there was a text:

_He is the new Avatar!_

The students in the hallway stared at Aang, and then at the posters. Then they started to whisper. Katara was stunned, but Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. They walked into another hallway, but the walls were covered with posters there too.

"Who… Who did this?" Katara asked shocked.

"I guess it was the same person that I blew off Zuko's yard." Aang said bitter.

"Azula?"

"Yeah."

"Stop that! Give me that!" Katara could hear a familiar voice shout.

Sokka was standing in the hallway, ripping posters from the walls and from people's hands. When he saw Aang and Katara, he hurried over.

"Guys! We got to act fast! If we hurry up, we can get the posters down before school starts!" He said and ripped another poster off the wall.

"It's no point." Aang said to Sokka. "They are all over the school."

"But-but people will find out you are the Avatar! You will get hunted by the whole Fire nation! We have kept this a secret for so long! Are you just going to give up?" Sokka asked confused.

"I already have Azula after me. Could it get any worse?" Aang sighed. "It's time for the world to get to know I'm the Avatar."

Sokka gaped, and his arms fell to his sides. Wrinkled and torn posters fell to the floor.

"So… Everybody will know?" Sokka asked slowly.

"Aang." Katara interrupted. "Did you know that this was going to happen? You don't seem surprised at all!"

"Well, I knew that Azula was going to do something to get back at us… But I didn't think that it would be this. I thought it would be something much worse. I thought that Azula would-"

Aang suddenly became quiet.

"What?" Katara asked. "What did you think that she would do?"

"Nothing. The main point is that this is what she has done. And I need to go and talk to the headmaster about this."

"Ok. I'll see you in the cafeteria at the lunch break, okay?" Katara said.

She leaned forward to give Aang a kiss. He gave her a quick kiss before he turned around and quickly walked away.

**oOoOo**

Katara was waiting outside Aang's classroom when the school bell rang. Aang looked surprised when he saw her.

"What are you doing here? I thought we would meet in the cafeteria."He said.

"I need to talk to you…" Katara said.

"Oh, I actually need to talk to you too."

"About what?"

"You go first." He said.

They started to walk towards the cafeteria.

"I was wondering… Now that everyone knows that you are the Avatar, you are going to be in danger." Katara started.

"Yeah… I wanted to talk about that too…" Aang said.

"Aang…" Katara said. "I think you should join the earthbending class."

Aang stopped. "What? Eartbending?" He said dumbfounded.

"Yeah. You have pretty much mastered waterbending already, so I think you are ready for the next element. And if you learn another element, you will be much more powerful when Azula confronts you!"

"Oh… Yeah. I guess you are right."

"The earthbending teacher is master Bumi. Toph says that he is crazy, but he is a really great eartbender."

"Well… I guess I should go and ask him right now then…" Aang said. "I see you in the cafeteria!"

"Wait!" Katara said and grabbed Aang's wrist. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh… It was nothing." Aang jerked off her grip and walked away.

Katara watched him walk away from her, and then she started to walk towards the cafeteria. She wondered why Aang had been acting so weird today.

**oOoOo**

Katara was sitting in the cafeteria with Toph and Sokka. They were talking about something, but Katara wasn't listening. Her gaze was at the entrance, waiting to see Aang enter.

"Hellooo, earth to Sugarqueen!" Toph said.

"Sorry." Katara smiled. "What did you say?"

"I asked you why you are so distracted." Toph said with a small chuckle.

"Aang just went to ask Bumi if he could join the earthbending class. I'm just worried about what he will say."

"Twinkletoes is joining eartbending class? That will be fun!" Toph said with a grin.

"There he is!" Katara said eagerly when she saw Aang.

"Hello, Twinkletoes! I heard that I will get to kick your butt in class!" Toph said grinning.

"No, you won't." Aang said and sat down. "Master Bumi won't teach me."

"WHAT?" Both Sokka and Katara said shocked.

"Yeah. He said that he wasn't supposed to be my earthbending teacher. He said that I needed 'someone who waits and listens before striking'. You were right, Toph, he is crazy!"

Toph nodded, but Katara laid a calming hand at Aang's arm.

"Then you will have to find someone like that." She said. "You need to find an earthbending teacher."

"I can't just skip school to go and find an earthbending teacher!"

"Maybe you don't have to! There are some really talented earthbenders in this school, too. Right, Toph?"

Katara realized that she was thinking about Haru. She still thought that he was a jerk, but he was a talented earthbender. According to Aang's face, he had realized who she was thinking about.

"Yeah, sure." Toph answered Katara's question and rolled her eyes. She clearly didn't think that there were any talented earthbenders in this school except for her.

"Someone who waits and listens before striking..?" Katara said thoughtfully. "Who could that be?" She asked Sokka.

Sokka leaned back in his chair and pretended to stroke his beard. "He needs to find someone who listens? Perhaps someone who can't use the obvious sense… " Sokka said. "Maybe someone blind?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to Toph. Toph snorted.

"You think that I'm supposed to teach Twinkletoes?"

"Think about it!" Katara said keen. "You listen to the earth, right? And you have to wait until your opponent strikes before you can attack yourself! You must be the earthbender master Bumi was talking about!"

"I told you, master Bumi is just crazy!" Toph said.

"But Toph!" Sokka said. "You are the best earthbender in this school! You have said that yourself! Who else could Bumi mean?"

"Yeah!" Katara agreed.

"Toph…" Aang said. "You are an excellent earthbender. And you know things about the earth that not many know. I think you are supposed to be my earthbending teacher." Aang bowed his neck. "I ask you, as the Avatar: Toph, would you teach me earthbending?"

There was a moment of silence, and everybody at the table waited for Toph's answer.

"Well, okay, whatever." Toph said bored.

"Yes!" Sokka said and high-fived Aang.

**oOoOo**

"Stop acting like an airbender! You have to be steady as a rock!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well, you are not trying enough!"

Katara watched as Toph kicked a rock towards Aang. Aang tried to stop it, but failed. The rock hit him in the stomach and he landed hard on the ground. Katara ran over to him and helped him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" He said, but then he did a grimace of pain and rubbed his lower back.

Katara walked over to Toph. "Toph… You know that earth is the natural opposite of air, right? Aang will probably have a hard time learning earthbending because of that. Maybe you should go a little bit easier on him?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Sure, I can do that. He has no rush learning earthbending at all... I mean, it's not like he has a whole fire nation after him…" Toph said sarcastically.

"I know! But it will take much longer if you crush him all the time!"

"Look here, Sugarqueen! _He_ asked _me_ to learn him! So I'll do this _my_ way!" Toph said angry. "And if you can't watch your boyfriend get some bruises, then I suggest you leave!"

"Well he is my boyfriend!" Katara shouted. "And I don't want you to-"

"Katara!"

Katara looked up when Aang said her name. He had walked up to them while they had been arguing.

"Katara." He said again. "Maybe Toph is right. Maybe you should leave."

"What?" Katara was shocked that he was on Toph's side.

"I don't want you to worry about me getting hurt…"

"You heard him, Sugarqueen. Now get off the field, we have some earthbending training to do!"

"No." Katara said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving."

Toph looked furious. "Fine! Then the training is over! Twinkletoes…" She pointed at Aang's face. "…we will continue the training tomorrow. And _don't bring your girlfriend_!"

Toph turned around and walked away from them.

**oOoOo**

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You are lying."

Aang sighed, but he didn't say anything. Katara slowly moved her fingers through his hair. Aang was lying on the couch with his head resting at Katara's lap. They were alone in Aang's house.

"Is it what happened at your earthbending lesson?" Katara asked.

"No." Aang said.

Katara wasn't convinced. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have argued with Toph, and it was my fault that-"

"I said no!"

Katara became quiet, and Aang sighed again.

"Do you remember when I said that I wanted to talk to you..?" He said.

"Yeah."

"I have been thinking a lot ever since Azula attacked us at Zuko's backyard…"

Aang paused. He didn't meet Katara's gaze. "I lost control of myself when I saw you get knocked down. If you hadn't stopped me… Katara, I could have really hurt someone because I couldn't control my anger!"

Aang sat up, with his back towards Katara.

"No Aang, you wouldn't have done that." Katara said. "I know you, and I know that you wouldn't harm anyone, not even Azula."

"But I have hurt people before! I broke Jet's nose, remember?"

"That was different…"

"Now, it wasn't. He hurt you, and I lost control of my anger. And I wasn't even in Avatar state then! If I had been in Avatar state, it would have been much harder to control myself… But I also need the Avatar state. Without it, I'm not powerful enough to keep the balance in the world…" Aang seemed to be talking to himself instead of her.

"Aang… Where are you going with this?" Katara asked.

Aang met her gaze. "It's not a secret that I'm the avatar, anymore. The Fire lord has put a price on my head. And he has sent Azula after me. I'm in great danger, and everybody close to me too."

"Well it's not like they are going to walk into your classroom and attack you…"

Aang got up from the couch turned his face away. "To get me, there is a chance that they will hurt persons that are close to me. Katara…" Aang sighed. "I think we should break up."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for that... It won't last for long, I promise. **

**Please review!**


	22. I don't want to close my eyes

Katara couldn't believe what she just had heard. She stared at Aang. She must be dreaming. A nightmare. Katara closed her eyes. _Please let me wake up! Let it be a dream…_

"Katara..?" Aang asked anxiously.

"Please…" Katara whispered.

"What?"

Katara opened her eyes. "Please tell me that you are not breaking up with me…"

Aang let go of her hand, which he apparently had been holding. "Katara, I'm so sorry, but-"

Katara gasped out in pain. She couldn't understand how much it hurt to get your heart broken. Tears started to pour down her face. She turned away from Aang. _How could he do this to her?_

Sobbing, Katara walked towards the door.

"Katara! Wait!"

Katara ignored Aang and picked up the phone to call Sokka. But the phone was ripped out of her hand.

Aang cut off the dialing. "Katara, did you listen to what I just said? I don't want to do this either, but I'm trying to prevent you from getting into trouble! This hurt me as much as it hurt you!"

"Then why do you do it then?" Katara screamed. "If we are together, Azula couldn't hurt us!"

"It's not only Azula. It's a whole Fire nation. I won't let you get hurt because of me. If they know you're precious to me, they will see it as a weakness. That's why I think we should break up."

Katara sobbed and shook her head. She turned around to walk away, but Aang caught her wrist in a tight grip.

"Please, try to understand. I'm doing this to protect you! I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"You are hurting me right now!" Katara said.

She jerked her free from Aang's grip and wrapped her arms around herself. It felt like she was going to fall into pieces.

"I'm sorry…" Aang said. "I'm trying to do the right thing. I didn't think that you would get this upset…"

"You just ripped out my heart, threw it on the floor and stepped on it! And you thought I would be just fine with that?" Katara said angry, with tears still flowing down her face.

She couldn't believe it. Didn't he know her at all?

This couldn't be happening… Aang had been the one she trusted the most. The one that had always been there for her, comforting and caring about her. And now he was the one that hurt her.

Aang hung his head. "I have nothing to say that would make up for what I just did. I'm sorry, Katara. I hope that you will someday find in your heart to forgive me for this." He handed her cell phone. "I send Sokka a message earlier. He will probably be here any minute."

"You… you planned this?"

Aang sighed. "I knew that it was time to let go of my dream. Goodbye, Katara. I'll always love you."

With those words, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Katara wanted to run to the door, pound on it and scream. But instead she just stared at it. She didn't know how long she just stood there, staring at the door. The cell phone in her hand buzzed, but she didn't care about it. After a while, she realized that he wasn't coming back through that door. He was gone.

She finally looked at the phone. _Incoming call: Sokka_. She didn't answer.

She sat down on the couch. A moment ago, she had been sitting right on that spot. But it felt like a lifetime ago. Aang's head had been resting in her lap then. He had been hers.

_My heart is yours forever_.

Katara slowly took off her necklace. That beautiful little silver heart… A memory from a better time, which was what it would be from now. Katara laid it down on the table. It didn't belong to her anymore.

She got up from the couch and walked to the door. She forced herself to not look back.

Sokka was standing outside the door with his finger an inch away from the doorbell. He looked up surprised when she opened the door.

"Oh there you are! Do you know how long I have been-" Sokka became quiet when he saw her face. "Katara… are you _crying_?"

Katara walked past him towards the car.

"Katara, wait! What happened?"

Katara stopped. My _boyfriend just dumped me. Aang just crushed my heart._ She couldn't say it out loud. Instead she burst into hysterical crying.

"Katara!" Sokka wrapped his arm around her and tried to calm her down. Sobbing Katara managed to say "Aang". Sokka nodded and said he understood. He led her over to the car.

"Wait here a moment, Katara. I just have to… fix something. I'll be right back, and then we go home. Everything will be fine."

Sokka closed the car door and walked back to the house. The door was closed and locked again, so Sokka started to pound angrily at it. Katara realized that he was going after Aang. But she didn't care to stop him.

Sokka started to shout, and the door finally opened. Katara looked away when she saw Aang. She couldn't look at him right now. Katara couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she could guess. Sokka's voice became louder and louder, and Katara could hear some sentences:

"…just because you're the Avatar you can do what you want? I don't care if you are supposed to keep balance in the world, _no one_ hurts my little sister!"

Katara looked up. Sokka angrily pointed Aang in the chest. Aang just stood there. He didn't say anything when Sokka raged at him.

Sokka clenched his fist and aimed for Aang's face. But it's not that easy to hit an airbender. Aang easily ducked when Sokka's fist come flying. Sokka hit again, but Aang avoided it. But then Aang caught a glimpse of her.

His eyes filled with pain and sorrow when he saw her. The next time Sokka hit, he didn't try to avoid it. Sokka punched Aang in the jaw. Everybody froze. Sokka seemed surprised that he actually had hit his target. He gave Aang a threatening gaze before he hurried over to the car. Katara looked down on her hands. She didn't want to meet Aang's gaze again. The look in his eyes mirrored her feelings perfectly.

**oOoOo**

"Katara… How are you feeling?" Sokka asked carefully.

Katara buried her face into her pillow and pretended to be sleeping. But she hadn't been sleeping. Not for the whole night. Sokka touched her shoulder gently.

"It's time to get up… We have to get to school."

School. She couldn't go to school! She couldn't see anybody else right now. She just wanted to be alone.

"I don't feel well…" Katara mumbled.

"It's okay. Stay home for today, I'll talk to dad." Sokka sounded almost relieved.

Katara heard the door close. She was alone again. It was like she was in another dimension. She had no idea what time it was. The days seemed to go incredible fast, but the nights were painfully slow. She couldn't sleep, so she just lay awake crying. She had never missed anybody as much as she missed Aang right now. Not even her mom. It was like Aang had taken a part of her with him when he left. And she didn't know if she could survive without that part.

**oOoOo**

"Katara, get up."

"No, I still don't feel well. Just one more day home from school…"

"It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I'm not talking about school."

Katara sighed and rolled around so that she could see Sokka. "What do you want?"

"You are not eating and you're not sleeping! You haven't left your room for a week! And you won't talk to me or dad. We're really worried about you!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Me too. I did something that you won't like. But it's for your own good." Sokka walked to the door. "There is only one person who can solve this."

Sokka walked out of the room, and another person entered. A person that Katara didn't like to see. She turned her face away from him.

"Aang." She said coldly.

"Katara." He said.

"If you're here to tell me I'm being silly, then just go."

"I'm not here to judge you." Katara could feel that he sat down on her bed. "I'm here to give this back to you."

Katara turned to look what he was talking about. He was holding the small silver heart.

"It's not mine anymore." She said and turned her gaze away.

"Yes it is. It was a gift. _My heart is yours forever_. That's still true."

"What will I do with your heart if I can't have the rest of you?" Katara asked. Her vision became blurred of tears.

Aang sighed. "Katara, you do understand that I did this for you, right? It's not like I wanted it to be this way. I'm going through the same thing as you are. But I'm not starving myself. And I'm not closing off the people that care about me. I haven't stop living just because of this."

"Then I guess you didn't love me the way I love you."

Aang chuckled lightly. "You have no idea of how much I love you. I would give my life for you."

"You pushed me out of your life. I would never do that to you."

"I did it _for_ you, not _to_ you. And without you in my life, I wouldn't want to live my life anymore. The reason why I'm not breaking down over this is because I still have hope. I still dream of being together with you. When I have defeated the fire lord and Azula, I won't have to worry about your safety anymore. So I haven't abandoned hope. My hope lays on that you will one day forgive me for what I have done to you."

Katara met Aang's gaze. He gave her a weak smile. "I love you, Katara. You are the only thing that I need. But this isn't about me. It's about the world."

"Aang… I'll help you save the world."

"I know you will. And I appreciate that. But right now, it's better for you to stay out of it. But I will keep my promise. You will get to come with me when I go to the Fire nation."

"Aang… You should know…" Katara sighed. " I have already forgiven you."

Aang smiled. "Thank you." He stood up.

Katara knew that the moment he walked out of her door, he would be the jerk who dumped her. And she knew that that wasn't what he was anymore. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. He looked surprised, and she quickly kissed him. She grabbed a tight grip of his shirt. When Aang realized what was going on he tried to pull back.

"Katara, no…" He mumbled against her lips.

Katara sighed and let go of him. She couldn't meet his gaze. "I never got a last kiss." She mumbled.

Aang placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face to him. Annoyingly slowly he came closer, until his lips finally touched hers. Katara closed her eyes. It was the gentlest kiss she had ever experienced. Then suddenly it stopped. When she opened her eyes, Aang was gone.


	23. I can't forget you

Katara took a deep breath when she stepped out of her brother's car. She looked at the school and the students that were heading towards it. They were laughing and talking, just like normally. But to Katara nothing was normal.

Today she would have to face all the differences that she had been able to avoid when she had locked herself in her room. She noticed the first one already. There was a large oak shadowing the parking place, so that the cars wouldn't be overheated under the day. Aang always used to wait for her under that tree, casually leaned at its trunk. But he wasn't there today.

Sokka laid his hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything, but Katara got the message. _I'm here for you. It will be alright._ Katara turned her gaze away from the tree and walked towards her school.

She had history first period. And Aang was in her history class. She was not looking forward to that.

The worst part was that she wasn't even angry at him anymore. All her anger had gone away when he visited her in her room. She knew that he had to do this. But he had become a stranger to her. He acted like he didn't remember any of the wonderful moments that they had shared. It was like there was a glass wall between them. She wanted it to disappear, but the person that was holding it up was Aang.

She actually would prefer to be angry at him.

When Katara walked into the classroom, she suddenly remembered that she and Aang used to sit together. But now both seats at their table were empty. No Aang was waiting for her, looking up and smiling when he saw her. Instead he was sitting in the back row, next to an earth kingdom girl named Meng.

He looked up the same second that her gaze found him, like he had sensed it. But his eyes were empty, like he didn't see anything. He met her gaze for a moment, before he turned and asked Meng something. She giggled at whatever he had said.

Katara bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. She walked over to her usual seat, laying her bag on Aang's old seat.

If Aang was going to pretend she didn't exist, then she was going to act like he _never_ had existed.

**oOoOo**

Katara formed the water around her into an octopus form. The other waterbending students started to attack her. She was altogether attacked by eleven persons, from five different directions. She managed to hold her position for four minutes.

"Brilliant, Katara! You are the best, so far!" Master Pakku said with a smile. "Aang, your turn."

Aang walked up to the middle of the area and took his octopus stance. Katara bended her water and froze it into ice spikes. Aang was the main reason why she hadn't been able to hold her form for longer. She wasn't going to go easy on him.

Just like she would treat a normal classmate.

Aang had barely got the water formed into an octopus before she started to send ice spikes at him. The other students followed her example. Aang was struggling to hold his form. Katara bended the water from two massive water pots. She spun the water around her. She was going to create a water drill.

The other students stopped attacking Aang. They knew that is she sent off a water drill at Aang, he would be defeated. Aang realized that too. His eyes widened when Katara turned her gaze to him. The water came towards him, rotating into a drill. But when it was one meter away from him, it stopped.

The water fell to the floor. Katara's arms fell to her sides. Everybody was quiet.

A splash could be heard when Aang let go of his water. Stunned, master Pakku hit the timer.

"Um… 5 minutes." He announced. "Very good, Aang."

Everybody knew that it wasn't fair that he got the best time, because no one had attacked him at the end. But they didn't say anything, they just glared angrily at Katara.

The school bell rang, and the students started to walk away. Aang met Katara's gaze. He shook his head before he walked away with the rest of the students. After a while, Katara was the only student left in the room.

"Katara, what happened?" Master Pakku asked. "You managed to hold your octopus form for four minutes! No one has managed to do that at this level before! You could have been the best!"

"I don't care." Katara said.

She walked out of the room. Master Pakku just cared about her stupid waterbending. Katara knew that she was really good, a prodigy. But if she was so good, then she shouldn't have been holding back. She should have destroyed Aang's octopus form. But she hadn't. She felt weak. She couldn't control her emotions, and therefore she couldn't control her water.

What hurt the most was the look in Aang's eyes. For a moment, she had expected him to laugh and tease her, and then thank her for not striking him down. But instead he had been looking… accusatorial. It was like he was a different person. Was he actually laying this much gravity in this act? Couldn't he even for a second act like he didn't hate her?

Hate. He actually pretended to hate her. At least that was how it felt.

Katara walked into the cafeteria. Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph were sitting at their usual table. Aang's hair was still wet and rumpled after the training. Katara smiled at the sight. She just wanted to go over there, kiss him and move her fingers through his hair.

Suki saw her and smiled brightly. She waved to her to come there.

Katara sighed. She smiled back to Suki and shook her head. She couldn't go and sit in the same table as Aang. No one would sit in the same table as the guy who had recently dumped you.

Katara walked over to an empty table. It felt weird to sit in a different table, after sitting in the same table every day for so long. She soon realized the reason why this table was empty. The table's surface was covered with a lot of old, used gum. No one wanted to eat next to that.

Katara leaned back in the chair. The chair gnashed loudly. Katara didn't care. At least it hadn't fallen into pieces.

Aang was sitting over there with her friends. With her brother. At the table that had been hers for who knows how long. And she was sitting her, at this disgusting table, alone. Great.

"Hi Katara."

Katara looked up. Jet took the seat next to her.

_Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, _Katara thought.

"Go away." She said to Jet.

He ignored her. "So, I heard the airbender dumped you. That must be hard."

"Yes, it's pretty hard. So could you please not make it any harder and just go away!"

"You know, Katara, I'm always here for you. If you need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on…"

Katara snorted.

"I have been there for you, remember?" Jet said. "The last time you got heart-crushed, I was the one who healed you. And you know? You've never actually thanked me for that."

Jet smiled.

Katara's heart sunk when she remembered exactly how Jet had been trying to "heal" her.

"Get out of here, Jet." Someone suddenly said.

Sokka grabbed Jet's shirt and pulled him up from the chair. Jet pulled himself free from Sokka's grasp. With an angry gaze on Sokka, he walked away from the table. Sokka sat down next to Katara. He put down his tray on the disgusting table surface.

"Thanks, Sokka, but you don't have to sit with me." Katara said.

"Yes we have to." Suki said and took the seat in front of Katara. Toph also sat down.

"Guys, I know you're just trying to be nice, but now you are leaving Aang alone. And I don't want him to be left alone because you have to be with me." Katara said.

"We actually offered to stay." Toph said. "But he forced us to leave."

"Yeah." Suki said. "He didn't want you to be alone just because of his… decision."

That was fair, and Katara realized that. He had been the one that left her, so he should be the one who was alone. But still, Katara felt like it was unfair. She felt that it was wrong that she was sitting here with friends when he was alone. A feeling of guilt was growing bigger and bigger inside her. She couldn't take it anymore.

Katara got up from her seat and walked over to Aang. She sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are _you_ doing?"

She ignored his question. "Why did you send them over to my table? Don't you think I can handle some loneliness? Did it ever cross your mind that I actually wanted to be alone when I didn't come to sit with you guys?"

That was a lie. But she wanted to mark the fact that he had actually done something caring to her.

"They were your friends from the beginning. And I don't want to have them to choose sides. So I decided for them, and made them chose right. They could get hurt if they are too close to me."

So he hadn't cared about her. He managed to turn that so it was their friends he cared about, not her. The disappointment hurt.

"So you didn't send them over because I was alone? Because you cared about me?" Katara asked sadly.

She couldn't help to ask. For one moment, he had been old, caring Aang.

Aang sighed. "You know how I feel. But you got to let that go right now. Just go on with your life and pretend that I don't exist. Do that, if you know what's best for you."

Aang picked up his tray and walked away from her.

**oOoOo**

Azula watched the watertribe boy pull up the guy that had been talking to Katara. The guy looked furious when he came walking towards the place Azula was hiding in.

Just what she needed. An angry lover.

Azula nodded to Chang, who stepped out of their hiding place. He grabbed the boy's collar and dragged him back to the hiding place. Then he let go of the guy, who started to straighten his shirt while glaring angrily at Chang.

Azula smiled at the guy. "Hello, Jet."

Jet turned his gaze to Azula and narrowed his eyes. "Well isn't it princess of evilness. Crushed some innocent family recently, have you? Or have you just kept up your original duty, scaring small children?"

"That's no way to talk to a princess." Azula said angrily.

"You're not my princess! This is the earth kingdom. And you can go back to where you came from. Here you are just an ordinary teenager." Jet gave her a cold smile.

He turned around and started to walk away. Azula was furious, but she swallowed her anger. She needed this guy.

"So, you're interested in the water peasant." She smirked.

Jet stopped.

"A shame that she loves the Avatar. And how could you compete against him? He is the master of all elements. You are not even a bender." Azula continued.

Jet turned around. "What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"I have a plan. But I need your help."

"And what would that give me?"

Azula smiled evilly. "When I'm done, the Avatar will be gone forever. And there is no one to stop you from getting your hands on that watertribe girl." She reached out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Jet thought for a moment. Then he took her hand and shook it.

**oOoOo**

Katara was in her room, trying to do her homework. But her thought kept drifting away to Aang. She took out her phone and put it back in her pocket for the fifth time in two minutes. No, she wouldn't send him a message. She knew he wouldn't answer anyway.

_But what if he did? What would he say? Would he explain that he was really sorry for how he behaved, and that he actually loved her?_

Katara jumped when her phone buzzed. Her heart started to beat faster when she saw that she had got a message from Aang. Katara took a deep breath before opening it.

_We need to talk. Could you meet me at the old dance studio? I'm sorry for everything that has happened. But there is something I need to tell you._

Katara stared at the display. He needed to tell her something? What was going on?

There was only one way to find out. She answered:

_I'll be there in a minute_.

Katara grabbed her coat and hurried downstairs. Her father was gone on a work trip, and Sokka was with Suki. Katara quickly wrote a note so that Sokka wouldn't freak out if he got home before her.

She ran the short way to the old dance studio. When she got there, her heart was pounding unbelievably fast.

The old dance studio was a decayed and empty building. It had been a fancy dance studio for over 50 years ago. Now it was just an old building that no one cared about.

Katara walked through the gate to the building's courtyard. The courtyard was empty and desolate. Katara wondered why Aang had picked this place. It was known for hosting drug-takers at cold nights. Not many even knew about the dance studio, because it was so far away from the main street.

Wait. Aang hadn't been living in this town for so long… And he lived in different neighborhood. He shouldn't even know about this place.

Something was wrong.

Katara turned around and started to quickly walk away.

"Hello, Katara."

Katara gasped and turned around. Jet smiled at her.

"You know, your ex-boyfriend isn't that careful." Jet walked closer to her. "It was just too easy to steal this from him."

Jet held up a black cell phone. Katara's heart sank when she realized that it was Aang's.

"Don't come closer, Jet." She said and took a waterbending stance. "I don't know what you want from me, but I'm not giving up without a fight."

"Oh, I don't want anything from you. But they do." Jet nodded at something behind her.

Katara turned around. Azula and her army was standing at the gate, cutting off her only escape way. Katara couldn't escape. And she couldn't fight them all. She was caught in a trap.

"Army, capture her." Azula said.

Katara's arms fell to her sides when the firebenders came running towards her.


	24. This is all my fault

_Tears streamed down Katara's face. Her hair was floating around her, like she was under water. She reached out a hand to Aang._

"_Aang." She said, and her voice sounded like she was far away._

_Aang tried to take her hand, but it was like she always was out of reach. Aang started to run towards her, but she kept floating backwards. Suddenly Aang could see how the ground disappeared behind Katara. It was like it just stopped to exist, and turned into an endless darkness. Aang's only thought was to catch Katara before she reached the edge and got lost in the darkness. But for every step he took towards Katara, she moved closer to the edge. _

_Katara looked at him scared. She reached out both her hands for him, and said his name again._

"_Don't worry." Aang said to calm her down. "I'll catch you."_

_Aang prepared himself for a fast jump. He had to be faster than the force that was pulling Katara towards the edge. He jumped, but when his hands where only an inch away from Katara, he suddenly stopped in mid-air. It was like gravity__had stopped to exist. But the force from his jump was still making him float slowly towards Katara. And she kept getting closer to the edge._

_Panicking, Aang tried to stop his speed. But he couldn't affect it._

_Aang saw how Katara's eyes widened of fear when she reached the edge. Her lips mimed his name, before she fell into the darkness. _

_Her scream seemed to never end…_

Aang sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. His heart was pounding like crazy.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. _It was just a dream…_

But the picture of Katara's frightened face was burned into his mind.

He reached out for his cell phone, which always was on his bed table. But it wasn't there now. Aang wrinkled his eyebrows. He wondered where he could have left it.

He got up from the bed and searched through his schoolbag. But the phone wasn't there either.

Aang sighed. It was the second phone he had lost in half a year, since he had thrown his old one away when Katara found out he was the Avatar. Gyatso wouldn't be happy.

Aang pulled on some clothes and went downstairs. He found Gyatso's phone at the table in the living room. Sure Gyatso wouldn't mind if he borrowed it for one call…

He dialed Katara's number. But then he hesitated. His first reaction when he had woken up from the nightmare, had been to call Katara and check that she was okay. But it was in the middle in the night, and he would probably wake her up… And what would he say? _Hi, I just wanted to check that you are okay, since I just woke up from a strange dream about you…_

Aang sighed and put down the phone. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

Aang was just about to go back upstairs, when he heard a knock on the door. He froze, and waited. It couldn't have been a knock…who would come and visit them in the middle of the night? But after a few seconds, he heard it again.

Aang walked over to the door as quietly as he could. Slowly, he peeped through the peep-hole. He sighed of relief when he saw who it was. He unlocked and opened the door.

"Hi, So-" Aang begun.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Katara!" Sokka said. "I just got home from Suki's, and she wasn't home! I found a note that said she had met you!"

"Katara is gone?" Aang asked chocked. "No way…" He said when he remembered his dream.

Katara had been asking for his help in the dream. And now she was gone. It had been a vision of her being in trouble… And Aang had almost ignored it!

"So she isn't here?" Sokka asked. "Do you have any idea of where she could have gone? Did she say anything when you guys met?"

"Umm… I haven't met Katara tonight." Aang said, still chocked.

"But, she left a note that says that she went to meet you! Why would she lie about that?" Sokka asked confused.

"I don't know… Have you called everybody else? Toph? Mai?"

"Yeah, I called everyone, and no one has seen her! I tried to call you to, but you didn't answer your phone!"

"No… I have lost it. Are you sure she didn't just go for a walk? Have you checked the neighborhood?"

"Yeah. Nothing."

"But what did the note say? Did she write where we would meet?"

"Yeah, wait…" Sokka searched through his pockets for the note. He gave it to Aang, who read it.

_Sokka._

_I'm going to see Aang at the old dance studio. I'll be back in a moment, and I have my phone with me._

_/ Katara_

"The old dance studio?" Aang said.

"Yeah, it's an old and decayed building in our neighborhood. I have checked it, and there were no signs of Katara."

Aang read the note again. "She wrote that she was going to see me… Either she lied for some strange reason, or then she actually thought she was going to meet me." Aang said thoughtfully. "That means that someone have contacted her in a way that she couldn't tell if it was me or not. And this happens at the same day my phone strangely disappears. This isn't a coincidence. Someone has planned this."

"Wait, are you saying my sister has been… kidnapped?" Sokka said disbelieving.

Or killed, Aang thought. But he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"We should go and check out that dance studio." Aang said. "We may find something that would tell us what have happened."

A few minutes later, Sokka parked outside the old building. They walked through the gate to the courtyard. A horrible realization came over Aang. This was the perfect place for an assault. There was only one exit. Once a person walked into the courtyard, they would be caught in a trap.

The person that had been planning the meeting with Katara had done a very good job.

A darker spot on the ground caught Aang's attention. When he walked closer to it, he realized what it was. Burned ground. It was a sign, Aang knew it.

His heart sunk when he saw the small barrette lying next to the burned ground. He picked it up carefully. He remembered how upset Katara had been last time she lost it…

Sokka had walked over to Aang when he noticed that Aang had found something. "What is it?" He asked.

Aang opened his hand and showed the barrette to Sokka. He could hear him gasp of chock.

"That's Katara's!" Sokka said chocked.

"Firebenders…" Aang mumbled, examining the burned ground. "Azula."

"Aang, we have to call the police! This is serious!" Sokka said.

"It will take too long time. A person has to be missing for 24 hours before they do anything. A barrette won't convince them that this is a kidnapping." Aang said.

"Then we have to find them and rescue her!" Sokka started to walk towards the car.

Aang followed. "Sokka, no."

"What?" Sokka asked surprised.

"This is a trap." Aang said. "Azula would never leave any tracks. She wants me to find it and come after her. She wants to face me." Aang took his staff from the backseat in the car. "I have to go alone. That's the only way Katara won't get hurt. I have to face Azula." Aang opened his glider.

"No, wait! It's _my_ sister we are talking about."

"It is me Azula is after, and I won't let her hurt anybody else. Go back to Suki, your house isn't safe anymore. I'll come there when I have rescued Katara."

"Aang, wait no-"

But Aang flied off with his glider. He heard Sokka shout something after him, but he didn't look back.

**oOoOo**

Aang had been flying around the city for a while when a house caught his attention. It was just a normal detached house, but on the yard someone had lit a small bonfire. It wasn't that unusual, but Aang decided to check it out. It could be the next sign.

He landed silently at the roof. A sudden move on the ground caught his eye, and he quickly hid behind the chimney.

"Did you see something?" A male voice asked.

"I thought I saw something move on the roof…" Another voice answered.

Aang's heart started to beat faster, and he prayed to the spirits that he wouldn't be caught before he had the time to rescue Katara.

"Are you sure?" The first male voice asked.

"No… It was probably just the trees moving in the wind." The other one answered.

Aang exhaled in relief. He waited for a moment before he left his hiding place. The two men were standing on the yard with their backs against Aang. He saw one of them raise his hand and shoot fire at the bonfire so that it wouldn't extinguish.

_Firebenders_, Aang thought. He had found the right house.

As quietly as he could, he walked down to the edge of the roof. He saw a balcony, and jumped down to it. The door was unlocked, and led to a large bedroom. Aang realized that he must be in Azula's bedroom, when he saw a portrait of the fire princess. Even on that portrait, she looked like she had satisfaction and was watching her enemy walk into her trap.

He quickly sneaked out of the room and into a hallway. Aang wondered where the guards were… This was a pretty bad trap if there were no one guarding the inside of the house.

Just as Aang started to get less careful, he heard steps of someone who was walking towards him. He looked around, but there were nowhere to hide. Aang took a fighting stance.

Jet rounded the corner, looking chocked when he saw Aang. Aang felt the rage boil up inside him.

"You! You're in this too? Haven't you hurt Katara enough already?"

Jet took a step backwards, speechless. Aang raised his staff to send a gust of wind at Jet, but he held up his hands in surrender.

"Wait! I can tell you were she is!" He said.

Aang froze in the middle of the move. But he didn't lower his staff.

"She is in a room on the third floor." Jet said. "You have to climb a hidden ladder to get there. And there is an alarm that will go off when you open the door. The code to turn it down is 4-7-9-7. And a hidden security camera takes photos of the hallway every ten second, so you have to be fast."

Aang narrowed his eyes. "And how do I know that what you say is true?"

Jet sighed. "Look, I know what you must think about me, but I never wanted this. You could go to jail for kidnapping, and I don't want to be a part of the elimination of the Avatar. And even if you don't believe me, I never wanted to hurt Katara." Jet hesitated. "I… I love her."

Aang lowered his staff. He couldn't help to feel sorry for Jet. He wouldn't know what he would do if his love to Katara was one-sided…

"I believe everybody deserves a second chance." He said to Jet. "Where is that hidden ladder?"

**oOoOo**

"Wait for the click…" Jet whispered.

Aang nodded. He listened carefully, waiting for the click from the camera. As soon as a silent click could be heard, he quickly ran to the door. He started to enter the code at the alarm.

"7… 6… 5…4…" Jet counted down.

The alarm beeped. Aang quickly got out of the hallway, just a second before the next click. He exhaled in relief.

"Okay, at the next click you have to get inside. Here is the key." Jet gave him a small key. "I'll go down and clear the way. You have to get out as fast as possible."

"Jet." Aang reached out his hand. "Thank you."

Jet shook his hand. "Take care of Katara."

Then he disappeared down the ladder.

As Aang heard the next click, he quickly got to the door and unlocked it. He got inside and slammed the door closed. Without Jet counting down, he didn't even know if he had made it.

The room was pitch dark. Aang reached out his arms, almost expecting to feel Katara's skin against his fingers. But there was nothing. He slowly started to walk forward.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

Even if he couldn't see, Aang immediately recognized that lovely voice.

"Katara!" He said.

He could hear her gasp as she heard his voice.

"Aang?"

Aang started to walk with confidently steps towards her voice. He could hear her get up, and they bumped into each other hardly. But Katara just wrapped her arms tightly around him, and Aang could feel her hair tickle his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I knew you would come."

Aang moved his hands to her face and carefully turned her face upwards. He leaned forward to kiss her. His lips meet her cheek, but he quickly found his way to her lips. Katara kissed him back, but he could feel that she was surprised. But she sighed happily when he pulled back.

"Come on." He whispered in her ear. "Let's get out of here."

He took her hand and started to fumble his way to the door. When he found the door handle, he turned around towards Katara.

"When we get out of this door, we will probably get photographed by a security camera. All the guards in this house will come to catch us. So we have to get out of this house quickly."

"Okay." Katara said.

Aang hesitated. He had to get Katara safe, but after that he had to face Azula. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him. But Azula was very powerful, and there were no guaranty that he would win. The thought scared him, but not as much as the thought of never seeing Katara again…

Aang pulled Katara into another kiss.

"I need you to know." Aang whispered against her lips. "I love you. And without you, I wouldn't survive. I never believed that you could love a person like this. If things… were different, I would be the happiest man alive." He placed another kiss on her lips. "Whatever happens, never forget that."

"Aang… What do you mean? What could happen?" Katara asked. Her voice sounded anxious.

Aang sighed sadly. He pressed his lips against hers again, afraid that it could be for the last time.

"Aang…" Katara whispered. "I love you too."

Aang squeezed her hand. "Let's go."

He pressed down the handle and opened the door.

* * *

**I was thinking about writing a companion fic about Jet's "transformation". Anyone interested in reading about that? :)**

**Please review.**


	25. Not without you

Katara gasped when she stepped out of the door. It was so light, compared to the darkness that she had been locked in for hours. She didn't see anything at first, but Aang was holding her hand tightly and guided her forward.

Aang suddenly picked her up and jumped down through a hole in the floor. He landed smoothly on the floor with help of airbending.

"We have to find the door…" Aang said and started to run.

Katara followed, still holding his hand. "But the front door is probably guarded… And I'm sure I saw Azula lock it when we got here. It won't be easy to get out there." She said.

Aang stopped. He let go off her hand, and took an airbending stance. Katara realized what he was doing when he turned his gaze to a window.

"Aang, don't-" Katara was interrupted by the loud noise when Aang blew a window into pieces.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked. "They will hear that!"

"Yeah, so we have to go fast." Aang reached out a hand for her.

When she took it, he pulled her into his embrace and jumped out from the window.

"Come on!" Aang said and started to run. "This way!"

They ran out on the street. Katara tried to keep up with Aang's fast speed, but he used airbending to run faster. Katara was getting exhausted. She stumbled over her own feet and fell to the ground.

Katara just lay there for a moment, panting heavily. Then Aang suddenly was by her side, pulling her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

He stroked some hair out of her face, and suddenly his eyes widened. He touched her cheek, and then he looked down at the blood on his fingers.

Katara tried to wipe the blood off her cheek. "I'm okay, it's just an abrasion."

But Aang wasn't looking at her anymore. He was staring at something behind her.

Katara turned around. Azula, followed by her army and some guards, was running towards them.

Aang stepped in front of Katara.

Azula slowed her speed until she was walking. She smiled evilly at them. "Leaving already, Avatar? But you just got here!"

Aang didn't answer.

"I have to confess, I'm impressed by you. I never thought you would get here this quickly. But, you would never have gotten this far if it wasn't for that stupid traitor."

Two guards pushed their way through the small crowd. They were holding a furious Jet.

"He will get his punishment, of course." Azula smiled at Aang. "As soon as I'm done with you."

"Let him go." Aang said.

Katara gave Aang a surprised gaze, even if he couldn't see it. Aang was trying to help Jet?

Azula laughed at Aang's comment.

Aang took a step forward, away from Katara. "It's me you want, Azula. Let Jet and Katara go. I'll fight you, alone." He said determined.

Katara gasped and grabbed Aang's arm. "No, Aang! You can't fight them alone!"

"I have to." Aang said, without looking at her. "I'm not going to let anybody else get hurt."

"I'm not leaving." Katara said. "Not without you."

Aang was about to protest, but he was interrupted by Azula. "What would it help me if I let them go?" She said. "Like this, I can end all three of you, and all my problems will be gone."

Azula took a fighting stance. Aang took another step away from Katara.

Azula and Aang stared at each other for a moment. Then Azula attacked.

Aang rejected her fire ball with airbending. He jumped out of the way of the next one, pulling Katara with him.

"Get out of here!" He screamed to her, before he ran towards Azula.

A chaos was released on the street when Aang ran in to the crowd of firebenders. Katara saw several firebenders fly through the air, hitting the ground hard. Jet knocked down the guards holding him. He saw Katara, and came running towards her.

Even if Katara had heard that Jet had helped them, she didn't trust him. That wasn't that hard to believe since he had recently kidnapped her.

"Stay back!" She shouted to him and took a waterbending stance.

"Katara, I'm helping you!" Jet said pleading. "We have to get out of here! My car is parked not far from here."

"I'm not leaving without Aang." Katara said.

Jet nodded, not meeting her gaze. "I'll go and get the car." He started to run down the street.

Katara extracted the water out from a tree. She ran towards Aang, knocking down two firebenders with her water whip on the way. Aang was being attacked by two firebenders, plus Azula. He looked up surprised when Katara attacked one of the firebenders.

"I told you to get out of here!" He shouted and raised an earth wall to block an attack from Azula.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Katara shouted back, avoiding a fire stream from one of the firebenders.

Azula noticed that Katara had joined the fight. She smiled wicked. Suddenly she turned towards Katara and attacked her instead of Aang. Katara was unprepared for the attack, and she wasn't fast enough to avoid the fire. Her left arm was covered with fire for a moment. Her water whip turned into steam when it got hit by the fire.

Katara had lost her only weapon.

Aang noticed that Katara was in trouble, and he came running towards her. He laid his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him. The ground under them raised, moving forward. The firebenders jumped terrified out of the way of the moving boulder.

A black Toyota came driving, with a dangerous speed. The tires screamed when the car stopped in front of them.

"It's Jet." Katara said to Aang.

Aang lowered the ground, dragging Katara with him. He opened the door to the back seat, practically throwing Katara inside before jumping after.

Jet hit the gas and drove straight towards the firebenders. They escaped screaming as the car came towards them. But some of them started to firebend at the car, trying to stop it.

"Faster!" Aang shouted.

They passed a furious Azula, whose hair was a mess after the fight. But she didn't try to stop them. They passed all the firebenders, but Jet didn't slow down.

Aang suddenly took Katara's hand, extremely carefully.

"You got hurt." He said, examining her burned hand.

"You too." Katara said looking at Aang's burned clothes.

Aang gave her a gaze that she couldn't interpret.

"Where will I take you?" Jet asked.

"You can drop us of at the next crossroad. We'll walk from there. It's safer."

Jet nodded.

Katara got out from the car as soon as it stopped. But Aang delayed for a moment.

"Where will you go now?" He asked Jet.

"To the freedom fighters clubhouse. It's well hidden, so Azula won't find me there."

"Okay. Be careful."

Aang got out from the car, and they watched Jet drive away. Aang started to walk, and Katara followed. She wanted to ask about Jet and Aang's sudden friendship, but there was something about Aang that made her hesitate. He was not the normal, happy Aang. It was like he had been through too much lately, which he probably had.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked to break the silence.

"To Suki's. Sokka is waiting there." Aang answered.

They were silent the rest of the way.

As soon as the door to Suki's house opened, Katara was pulled into a tight hug.

"Katara!" Sokka said happily. "Are you alright? What in the world have happened?" He asked when he saw her burned hand.

Katara was too tired to answer. Aang noticed that, and he laid an arm around her waist to support her.

"You need to get healed, and then you have to get some sleep." He said.

Suki's mother appeared in the hallway, and she immediately grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her into the living room. She placed Katara in the couch, and Katara pulled Aang down next to her.

"Dear, dear, this is just horrible!" Suki's mother said as she saw their burns and wounds. "I'll get you some water for you to heal with, Katara. You can go into the bathroom."

While Suki's mother made the bathroom ready, Aang told the others about everything that had happened. Everything except for the kissing in Katara's prison.

"So… are you guys like officially back together now?" Suki asked after a while.

Katara didn't know what to answer. She had assumed that they would get back together when Aang kissed her, but they hadn't really talked about it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Aang said with a smile.

Katara was amazed about how much older he suddenly seemed.

"The bathroom is ready!" Suki's mother said. "I took some of Suki's clothes for you, Katara. And Aang, I'm sorry but you will have to settle with some clothes that Sokka has forgotten here."

"That's good, thanks." Aang said.

He and Katara walked into the bathroom.

"Take off your shirt." Katara ordered.

Aang obeyed, and sat down on a stool while Katara healed his back.

"So… What now?" Katara asked.

"Katara… I have to face Azula ." Aang jerked when Katara touched a wound on his arm. "You stay here with your brother and Suki, and try to get some rest."

"What? No!" Katara said chocked. "You can't face Azula now! You have been up all night, and you're exhausted. If you face her now, you'll lose!"

"I have to do this now, or it will be too late! Who knows what Azula is going to figure out next? She could go for anyone that's close to me, and I can't let that happen… again."

"Okay." Katara said. "But you are not going alone. If you decide to face her now, you'll have to take me with you."

"Katara…" Aang started.

"I just got you back!" Katara interrupted. "I'm not going to let you walk into a sure death! There are other ways to solve this. Azula is guilty for kidnapping and attempted murder. If we contact the police, we can get her arrested!"

"I doubt that would solve anything… She is a fire nation princess."

"At least it's worth a try. Please, Aang." Katara begged.

He hesitated for a moment. But then he sighed heavily. "Okay. It would be the best if this got a peaceful ending. I'll go and discuss it with Gyatso."

"I'll come with you." Katara said.

"Katara, you need to sleep…"

"I don't want to sleep unless I'm next to you."

Katara met Aang's gaze. He just stared into her eyes for a moment, but then he nodded.

**oOoOo**

Katara felt like she couldn't take another step. Sokka had dropped her and Aang off half ways to Aang's home, because Aang had said that it would be safer to walk the rest of the way. Azula might recognize Sokka's car if she saw them.

Katara stumbled, and Aang grabbed her arm to support her.

"I knew I should have left you at Suki's. You are way too tired to walk." He said.

"No, I'm fine." Katara said, but then she yawned deeply.

Aang shook his head. "I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Before Katara could say anything, he had picked her up bridal style. He started running with airbender-speed. Katara kept a tight hold of him, but she felt really safe in his arms. She rested her head at his shoulder. Slowly, she started to drift off…

Katara woke up when the warmth from Aang's body disappeared. She looked around and saw that she was lying in Aang's bed.

"Aang?" She said sleepy.

Aang leaned down over her.

"Go back to sleep, Katara." He said.

Katara took a tight grip of his shirt. "Don't go." She whispered.

Aang grabbed her wrists. "I have to go and talk to Gyatso. I'll be right back." He pulled himself free from Katara's grip.

Katara sat up in the bed. "I'm coming with you then."

Aang sighed. He pushed her back down on the bed. "You need to sleep!"

Katara met his gaze. "I'm not going to sleep if you don't stay with me."

Katara saw that Aang gave up.

He pulled off his shirt before he lay down under the cover, next to her.

Katara felt like she should say something to him. Like she should tell him how much she loved him, and how much she needed him… She didn't want him to underestimate her feelings for him.

But she was too tired. Even thinking seemed like an effort. Her eyes closed, and she started to drift off. She didn't know if she was dreaming or awake anymore. Aang pulled her close to him, caressing her face. She didn't know if it was a dream, but she thought she heard him say:

"I'll go through anything to make you safe. I promise."


	26. Can you feel the love tonight

**Observe! This story is now rated M.**

**This is the last update for a long time. I'm going to Thailand and I'll be there for two weeks. And I won't take my computer with me.**

**I guess you could say that this chapter is an apology for that… You will understand when you read it.**

**At least I didn't leave a cliffhanger this time ^^**

* * *

Katara opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her own bed. The memories from yesterday came rushing back to her.

She yawned deeply.

She was really sleepy, and she wondered what could have woken her up.

Then she noticed. The warmth that had been next to her was gone. Aang was gone.

Katara sat up, and saw that she was alone in the room. She checked her watch. She had been asleep for less than four hours.

Katara kicked the cover off her.

Someone, most likely Aang, had taken off her jeans while she was asleep. She found them on a chair and pulled them on.

She opened the door to the bedroom as quietly as she could.

She could hear someone talk downstairs. She walked quietly to the stairs.

Aang and Gyatso were standing in the hallway below. Even if Katara had tried to be quiet, they both looked up at her. She walked down the stairs.

"You should be sleeping." Aang said.

"You too." She replied.

"Aang have told me what happened." Gyatso said. "And we have made a decision. If we want Azula to be arrested, we have to have the airnomads on our side for sure. I'm going back to the airtemple to discuss with the headmonks. If they support the decision to arrest Azula, I'm sure we can get help from the earth kingdom too."

"Great." Katara said, trying to sound glad. She knew that it was a good start, but travelling to the airtemple and back again would take a lot of time. Who knew what Azula would figure out next?

"I've called your dad, Katara." Gyatso said. "He is on his way back home. But for now, it's the best if you stay here with Aang. We can be pretty sure that Azula doesn't know where we live. And Iroh, Zuko's uncle, will be in charge for the protection of this house."

Gyatso pulled on his jacket. "I'll be at the temple at the evening. I'll call you and tell you how it goes. But stay inside, and don't let anyone in!"

"It'll be alright, Gyatso." Aang said. "Have a nice journey."

Gyatso put a hand on Aang's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Be safe."

Then he walked out of the door.

**oOoOo**

Katara sat in the armchair in Aang's room. She watched her boyfriend walk back and forth in the room. Every now and then he picked up his phone to check if he had any missed calls.

"Aang." Katara said. "Relax! He said he would get there in the evening, and its just 5 p.m.! He is probably not even there get."

Aang sighed. "Yeah. You are probably right." He sat down on his bed. "It's just that I hate doing nothing! This is my mess, I should have been the one to go to the airtemple and talk to the headmonks. Gyatso has nothing to do with this."

"Yes he has!" Katara said. "He is your guardian, and he loves you. You are just a teenager. You don't always have to take the responsibility for your problems."

"If something happen… To Gyatso, or to _you_… I'll never be able to forgive myself." Aang said.

Katara looked down on her hands. She didn't know what to answer. She knew that she was able to protect herself, but Aang wouldn't see it that way. And Gyatso… She was worried about him too.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." Aang said suddenly.

Katara looked up. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking very sad.

"I never should have broken up with you. I thought I would protect you, but instead I left you without protection..."

"Aang, don't be sorry. It never was your responsibility to keep me safe. And yes, you crushed my heart when you broke up with me. But the main thing is that we are back together now."

Katara stood up from the armchair. She walked over to Aang, who was still sitting on the bed. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He pulled her down in his lap so that she was straddling him.

"Katara. I promise you that I will never leave you again, unless you want me to. Please forgive me for being a stupid dumbass." Aang said.

Katara smiled. "I forgive you. And I'll never want you to leave."

"Good." Aang said with a smile. "Because I'll never want to leave."

Katara run her fingers through Aang's hair. Sitting in his lap she was taller than him, so she turned his head up so that she could kiss him. He kissed her back passionately, and his hands caressed her back. But he did no attempt to take off her shirt.

Katara broke the kiss, and she could see that Aang got disappointed. But then she started to strip off her shirt. Aang's eyes went wide, but then he started to smile. Katara barely got the shirt off before he pulled her into a hot kiss and started to explore her bare skin with his fingers. His hands moved closer to her breasts, but he had to stop when Katara pulled his shirt off. While Katara started to kiss his neck, his hands moved to the clips on her bra. He hesitated, but Katara nodded in approval. But when the bra came off, Katara suddenly felt embarrassed. What if he didn't like what he saw?

Katara pressed her body against Aang's in an attempt to hide herself. Aang kissed her lightly, like he understood. He started to place kisses down her neck. One of his hands slowly moved up towards her breast, like he was waiting for Katara to jerk away. But she didn't. She gasped at the unfamiliar feeling when Aang's hand cupped on one of her breasts. Aang looked her in the eyes when he slowly started to caress her breast. Katara moaned, and she hadn't even noticed that she had moved away and given Aang full access to her breasts. He started to kiss his way down her neck and to her breast. Katara leaned backwards and moaned when Aang took the peak off her breast in his mouth and started to suck lightly. Since they were still sitting on the edge of the bed, she was leaning dangerously over the edge. But Aang's strong hands supported her back, and Katara's arms were wrapped around Aang's neck.

Katara was starting to get really warm with her pants on. She wanted to get them off, but she couldn't do that in her position. She didn't want Aang to stop, but she had to get her hot jeans off. She pushed Aang down on the bed, and he looked surprised. Katara opened her belt and started to strip her pants. Aang noticed what she was doing and helped her. Katara slowly moved her hands to Aang's pants. The bulge in his groin area was clearly noticeable. Katara opened his belt, but Aang grabbed her wrists before she could do anything more.

"Katara…" He said breathless. "Maybe we should stop. You know, before anything happens…"

"No. The worst thing with you breaking up with me, was that I thought I would never be able to make love to you. I want this. I want you to take my virginity, Aang."

Katara kissed him passionately. But she could feel that he was still hesitating.

"Please." She said against his lips.

She took his hand and placed it on her breast. Aang looked her in the eyes.

"I would do anything to make you happy." He said.

He let go of her wrist and pulled her into a hot, wet kiss. Katara started to pull down his pants. Her hand stroke his erection in passing, which caused Aang to moan loudly in her mouth. He flipped them over so that he was on top. Katara placed a foot between his legs and kicked off his pants. While Aang started to explore her breasts with his mouth, she moved her hand to his underwear. She moved her hand inside his boxers and grabbed his erection.

"Oh, Katara…" Aang moaned.

Katara was amazed of how such a simple move could cause him so much pleasure. She gave Aang a small smile when she pulled of his boxers.

But then she felt Aang's hands run down her body. They stopped when they reached her underwear. He slowly undressed her. His hand slid between her legs. Katara gasped loudly.

Aang looked worried at her, like he was afraid he had done something wrong.

"It… felt good." Katara breathed.

Aang kissed her, while he moved his hand back between her legs. Katara moaned loudly in his mouth. Aang slowly slid a finger inside her. Katara gasped again, throwing her head back. Confidently, Aang slid another finger inside her. And another.

"Aang…" Katara moaned. "Now!"

Aang understood. His hard erection was pressed hard against Katara's hip. Katara met Aang's gaze.

"I want you." She said.

That was enough for Aang. He started to grind his erected member against Katara's womanhood. Katara moaned loudly. Aang looked her in the eyes when he pushed himself inside her.

Katara gasped. It hurt, more than she had expected. Her nails dug into Aang's shoulders. She tried to hide her pain, so that Aang wouldn't stop. But he noticed.

"I hurt you." He said.

"No." Katara said, but the pain could be heard in her voice.

"Katara, do you want me to stop?" He asked, looking worried.

"No!" Katara said loud. "Don't stop…"

She wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to go on. Aang's eyes were locked to hers when he continued. He kissed her to help her carry out the pain. Slowly, the pain started to fade away. It was replaced by a kind of pleasure that Katara never could have imagined. She cried out in pleasure as Aang started to move faster against her. She started to thrust her hips against his, begging him to go faster.

"Aang…" Katara breathed, but she was unable to say anything more. But like he could read her thoughts, Aang picked up his speed.

The pleasure kept getting higher and higher until it felt like Katara's body exploded of it. She cried out Aang's name as she reached climax.

Aang joined her climax not long afterwards. He gasped her name, before he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. He was almost crushing Katara, but she still felt like he wasn't close enough.

"I love you." She said breathless.

This made Aang look up and meet her gaze. He gave her a smile and kissed her.

"I love you more." He said.

He rolled off her and Katara snuggled against his warm chest. Aang pulled a blanket over them.

Katara looked up at Aang and saw that he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked with a small smile.

"I just…" He said. "I just can't believe how lucky I am."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Because I finally slept with you?"

"No." Aang said quickly. "I'm lucky just because I get to be near you. Because I have your love. That is more than I could ever wish for."

Katara placed a light kiss on his shoulder. "I want to be like this forever. Together with you. Forget about everybody else."

Aang didn't answer at first. He just pulled her closer. "I wish that too." He finally whispered.

Katara felt a sting in her heart. Aang always talked about them like their time together was temporary. Like the sand in their time glass was running through. But that wasn't how Katara thought about it. She wanted to be with Aang forever, more than anything else. If she wasn't with him, she didn't want to be at all.

She wanted to tell him that. She wanted him to understand, that he couldn't leave her. Ever again.

Katara looked up at Aang's face. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. He was asleep.

Katara sighed. He putted her hand on his chest. It extended for every breath he took. Katara rested her forehead at his chest. She fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his heartbeats.

* * *

**Okay, just so you know: this was my first lemon, ever. I'm not completely satisfied with it. And if everybody hates it, I'll just rewrite it when I get back. ^^**

**As always: Please review. I'll see you in two weeks :)**


	27. I would die for you

**I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. But here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aang sat at the dinner table, staring at his cell phone. He picked it up one more time to check if there were any missed calls. But of course there wasn't, since he had been checking it for every ten second in a half hour.

Katara walked in and placed a pot with soup on the table. "Anything new?" She asked.

"No." Aang mumbled.

"Oh… Well, it probably takes longer to discuss with the Headmonks than Gyatso thought. You said it yourself that those meetings sometimes can take several days…"

"Yeah, but Gyatso said he would call!"

"Well maybe-" Katara begun.

"Katara." Aang interrupted. "I appreciate that you are trying to find out a reasonable explanation, but it won't make me less worried. Gyatso have been gone for two days and we have now idea of what could have happened to-"

Aang was interrupted by the phone. Aang picked it up, and gasped when he saw that it was Gyatso. He quickly answered and put the phone on the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Aang."

"Gyatso, what happened? Did you talk to the Headmonks? Why did it take you so long to call?"

"I'm sorry, Aang, but the situation got more complicated than I thought. The airbenders do want to help the Avatar, but they don't want to start the war. If they give their support in arresting Azula, they will be blamed for starting the war since you are an airbender." Gyatso was quiet for a moment. "They suggest you come home, Aang. They are closing the bridges to the temple, so that no one without a sky bison can get there. Here you be safe, until you are ready to save the world."

Aang sighed. "I can't come back. I can't just leave when there's a war coming here."

"There is nothing you can do, Aang. You are not fully trained."

"I know enough!" Aang said. He met Katara's gaze. "I'm not leaving."

Gyatso sighed. "I'll go to Ba Sing Se and talk to the Earth king. I'll have to try to convince him to help. And Aang… Don't do anything stupid."

"Okay Gyatso. I'll see you."

"Take care, you two."

Aang hung up the phone. He didn't meet Katara's gaze. They were quiet for a moment.

"So…" Katara finally said. "Shall we eat?"

Aang sighed. "I need to practice." He walked past Katara, out to the yard.

Katara followed him and saw him taking an eartbending stance. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Aang. You need to listen to Gyatso." She said.

"The world needs me!" Aang said frustrated. "They need a fully realized Avatar! I need to practice so that I'll be able to help!"

"And who is going to teach you firebending?" Katara asked.

Aang's arms fell to his sides. He didn't answer.

"Aang. I know you feel like you're not helping. But right now there's nothing you can do." Katara walked closer to him. "Just stay here with me. I need you too."

Aang's face softened. He pulled her into a hug. "Of course I'll stay with you." Aang said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Aang."

**oOoOo**

Katara slept quietly in his arms, but Aang couldn't fall asleep. His head was full of thoughts of what to do next. Without the airbenders support they would be too vulnerable for war. And Aang had no reasons to think that the Earth kingdom would help them. The earthkingdom was too big to protect all of it, and there would be nothing to stop the firebender to conquer the kingdom from the west. The Earth kingdom wouldn't earn anything in starting a war.

It was all up to Aang now.

He knew the Fire lord wouldn't give up before he had him, even if he would have to burn down the whole city.

Aang looked down at Katara. She looked so relaxed in his arms, and he knew she trusted him. She would always be by his side. But he was so afraid that there would be a day when he wouldn't be able to protect her. After the last few days he had realized how much he needed her. And he could afford to fear for her life anymore, he knew that. He needed to fulfill his duty to the world before it was too late.

As Aang laid there in his thoughts he suddenly heard his phone ring. Hoping that it would be Gyatso, he reached after his jeans. The phone was in his pocket, and showed that he had one new message. But it wasn't from Gyatso.

_You have one more chance to solve this without anybody else getting hurt. Meet me at the South Square. You have 10 minutes._

_- Azula_

Aang looked at the clock. She was five past one. Katara moved in her sleep and sighed quietly. Aang caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Katara."

He carefully got up from the bed, trying not to wake up Katara. He quickly got dressed. Before he walked out off the room he glanced at Katara.

"I love you." He said, one last time. Then he walked away.

**oOoOo**

Azula tapped her fingers to her hip. She was really annoyed. Five minutes had already past, but the Avatar was nowhere to be seen. Azula had failed to locate his home. She had been to the house where the filthy waterbender and her stupid brother lived, but that house was empty. Now she had to try to lure the Avatar out of his den.

The obvious bait was to tell him he could save everybody else if he came to her. The Avatars weakness was his care for everybody else.

Azula checked her watch again. 7 minutes. She sighed deeply. She definitely didn't have any plans to be waiting here all night. She took out her cell phone and quickly typed in a new message.

_Three more minutes, Avatar. Your girlfriend's house is up first._

**oOoOo**

Katara jerked out from her sleep. She looked around confused, wondering what could have woken her up. Then she saw Aang's phone on his bedside table. Aang himself was nowhere to be seen. Katara reached after his phone and saw that he had one new message. Katara's first thought was to go find Aang, but her curiosity took over. She had been waiting for Sokka to call her and tell her how it was going at Suki's, and she thought that maybe he had messaged Aang instead. She opened the message.

_Three more minutes, Avatar. Your girlfriend's house is up first._

Confused, Katara read the message again. There was no name in the end and she didn't recognize the number, but there was no doubt who it was. There was only one person who would call Aang "Avatar" and have any reasons to threaten Katara.

Azula.

Katara quickly pulled on some clothes and ran downstairs. She searched through the house while calling Aang's name. But he wasn't there.

_No…_ Katara thought. _This can't be happening…_

She read the message from Azula one more time. She realized that Aang hadn't seen this message, because he had been gone when he got it. Azula must have sent him another one earlier…

She found a message that was from the same number as the second one. She quickly opened it.

_You have one more chance to solve this without anybody else getting hurt. Meet me at the South Square. You have 10 minutes._

_- Azula_

Katara dropped the phone. It fell to the floor with a smash. Aang had gone to fight Azula. He had practically walked to his own death…

Something suddenly clicked inside Katara. She realized that the last two days, despite all worries, she had felt happier than ever. And she was _not_ going to let Aang fight Azula alone. He needed her help.

She picked up Aang's phone and dialed Sokka's number while pulling on her jacket. Sokka sounded sleepy when he answered.

"Hello..?"

"Sokka, get up."

"Katara, is that you? Do you know what the clock is?"

"Aang has gone to fight Azula."

"Huh?"

"They are meeting at the South Square. Hurry up."

"Katara, wait! Stay where you are! I'll come and pick you up so you can explain everything."

"There is no time. Just get to the South Square as fast as possible!"

"Katara-"

Katara hung up the phone. As soon as she got out to the street she started to run. She just hoped that she wouldn't be too late.

**oOoOo**

Azula sighed when she checked her watch. Time was up for the Avatar. She turned to her little army of firebenders.

"Start the car. We are going to the waterbenders house. Apparently the Avatar isn't as caring as it's said."

"You are not going anywhere."

Azula stopped and smirked. She turned around to face Aang with a friendly smile on her lips.

"So, you decided to show up anyway!" She said.

Aang didn't smile back. He took a fighting stance. "Prepare to be defeated." He said.

Azula laughed. "We will see who will be defeated here today." She smiled evilly.

Then she attacked.

**oOoOo**

Katara could hear the fight long before she had reached the South Square. Her heart was beating like crazy. She pulled out some water from a pool on a yard so that she would be ready. She just hoped that Aang would be okay.

She was exhausted from running the whole way when she finally reached the square. First she didn't even see Aang. Azula was attacking like crazy and there where fire everywhere. Then Katara saw him. He was moving backward, using both air and earth to defend himself. But Azula didn't leave him any chance to attack back.

Behind Azula was the whole army. Katara knew that Aang wouldn't have a chance. Even if he would be able to knock Azula down, the army would still defend her. Katara realized that she would have to deal with them first.

The problem was that Azula had chosen the place very well. There was no water in the area, and limited of trees and plants of which only a few wasn't already on fire. Katara took a deep breath. She would have to do it with the water she had pulled out of the pool.

She formed a waterwip and prepared herself for fight. She just hoped that Sokka would make it there quickly.

**oOoOo**

"Give up, Avatar, you can't defeat me!" Azula laughed.

Aang answered by sending off an air blast, but Azula easily jumped out of the way.

The whole square seemed to be on fire. Where ever Aang went, he had to watch out of the fire. He now realized that that had been Azula's plan all along. She wanted him to be caught in a trap.

Distracted by the fire around him Aang hadn't realized that Azula was now attacking him with lightning. He raised an earthwall to protect himself, but two seconds too late he realized that it was not going to hold. The earthwall exploded and send Aang flying through the air. Luckily he was able to slow down the fall with airbending. Azula, though, laughed manically when she thought she had managed to knock him down.

"Now, Avatar." She said while walking up to him. "Now it's your turn to die."

Aang rolled around and raised the ground under Azula. He caught her with surprise and sent her flying through the air. Aang did a big airbending-jump and landed next to Azula. She quickly backed away, but she soon bumped into a tree. She realized that there was nowhere to run.

Azula turned her head to see where her army was. But they were to no help. Half of them had been knocked down by Katara and the rest of them were busy fighting her.

Now that Aang had the upper hand, he also realized that he was no longer fighting alone. His heart got stuck in his throat when he saw Katara. She had almost no water and was fighting several firebenders. She didn't have that much chance of winning the fight.

Without even thinking, Aang jumped over to her side. Ha knocked out two firebenders right away.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Katara yelled.

"I'm helping you!" he yelled back.

"You need to fight Azula, Aang. I don't need any help!"

"Yes you do." Azula suddenly said.

Katara turned around, only to see a blaze of lightning coming towards her. There was nowhere to run. Katara closed her eyes and waited for the hit.

All air was pushed out of Katara's lungs when she hit the ground. But something was wrong. The lightning hadn't hit her.

Katara opened her eyes and found something heavy on top of her. Her heart stopped beating when she realized it was Aang. And he wasn't moving.

"No…" Katara gasped and rolled him off her. There was a big burnt mark on his back from where the lightning had hit him. "No!" Katara cried.

Azula laughed. "The Avatar is dead!" She yelled.

A boomerang came out of nowhere and hit one of the firebenders down.

Katara looked up through teary eyes and saw Toph attacking Azula. Sokka and Suki came running towards Katara.

"Oh spirits…" Suki said shocked when she saw Aang.

"Katara, come on! We got to get out of here! Now"" Sokka shouted and tried to pull Katara on to her feet.

"No! I'm not leaving Aang!" Katara screamed and pulled Aang to her lap.

"I'll carry him!" Sokka said. "Just hurry!"

Sokka picked up Aang and Suki took Katara's hand. They ran to Sokka's car. Toph joined them and Sokka made a flying start.

"Does anyone have any water?" Katara asked hysterically. When nobody answered, she shouted louder: "DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY WATER?"

"Katara…" Sokka said sadly.

"Stop the car." Katara sobbed.

"What?"

"I said, stop the car!" Katara opened the door to the car so that Sokka had to drive to the side of the road and stop.

Katara lifted Aang's limp body and carried him out of the car. She didn't listen when the other ones shouted after her. She saw the lake glitter in the moonlight. Aang's body was heavy, but the hope gave her strength to carry him.

She waded out in the water until it reached her waist. Then she placed her hand on Aang's back, and the water started to glow. But nothing happened.

"No…" Katara whispered.

She pulled Aang into a hug. But he didn't hug her back.

A tear ran down Katara's cheek and hit the water. When she looked down in the water, she saw herself. But in the sky above her, she saw the full moon.

Katara turned her face to the moon and felt its power running through her veins. She pressed her hand against Aang's back again. She closed her eyes and focused all her power on healing him.

She heard the others gasp where they stood on land. When Katara opened her eyes, she realized that the whole lake was glowing. But Aang was still not moving.

Katara's powers abandoned her and she fell down on her knees. Sokka ran out in the water and pulled her and Aang up. Ha caressed Katara's hair.

"You did everything you could, Katara." He said sadly.

Tears poured down Katara's cheek.

But suddenly, Aang moaned. Katara gasped and turned him so that she could see his face. Aang's eyes opened slightly.

"Katara…" He whispered, very quietly.

"Aang." Katara said, with tears of happiness running down her face.

"Don't leave me." Aang mumbled and closed his eyes.

Katara pulled him into a hug. "I won't. Ever."


	28. Rolling in the deep

_Aang watched everything in slow-motion. _

_Katara slowly turned around and saw the lightning coming towards her. The shock in her face was quickly replaced with hopelessness._

_Azula smirked evilly. She knew Katara wouldn't have a chance._

_This was what Aang had been feared for so long. This was what he had just been waiting for to happen. The realization came over him. He was about to lose her. This was now or never. Do something or regret it forever._

_He left the firebenders that he had been fighting and ran, faster than he had ever moved before. He didn't know how he managed it, but somehow he reached Katara before the lightening._

_Katara closed her eyes. Aang threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly._

_The lightning hit him in the lower back. The power of it hit him and Katara to the ground. The pain was unbearable. But he knew that it wouldn't last for long. _

_The last thing he heard was Katara's scream._

**oOoOo**

Katara pushed open the door to her house. The cold arctic air of the South Pole hit her. It was one of the coldest days this year and the chilly air made the skin on her face hurt. Her breath turned into smoke and she quickly pulled on her gloves before she lost the warmth of her hands.

The snow under her feet crunched as she walked through the city and towards the outer gates. The sun shined frantically above her, but none of its warmth reached the South Pole. Just the annoyingly strong light that was reflected by the snow and made Katara blind whatever direction she looked. But by the time she reached the outer gate and left the city behind her, her eyes had got used to the light. Not that there was much to see this time of the year, since everything was white after the latest snowstorm.

She walked as far as to the last city-lantern. The lanterns where there to help people who got lost in snowstorms find their way back to the city. Even if the sky was clear now, Katara had learned not to trust the weather. It could change in a few seconds, and with the coldness that ruled the South Pole today she could easily freeze to death.

She jumped on place a few times to warm up. Then she took a waterbending stance and started to practice.

**oOoOo**

Aang tried to find his balance. The whole world around him was spinning, moving so fast that he couldn't see a thing. He reached out for something to steady himself with, and his hand hit something hard. He grabbed onto it with his life and slowly the spinning slowed down. He opened his eyes.

Everything was blurry and very light. He closed his eyes and groaned. He felt like his head was going to explode. He tried to relax, and found that his hand was still holding on to something. He slowly turned his head towards it, trying to pay mercy to his hurting head. When he opened his eyes, it took him a while to focus his gaze.

He was holding on to a bedside table.

Confused, Aang released his grip of the edge and run his fingers over the surface. White wood. There was only one place in the world where people made furniture of white wood. It was a hard sort of wood; it didn't burn, and it didn't mold. The only way to cut it was with airbending.

The air temple.

Aang's whole body was stiff, and he tried to sit up. But the pain that exploded in his back when he did so made him fall right back into the pillows. The pain made everything go black for a moment, but soon the room appeared in front of his eyes again.

The door suddenly opened, and Aang turned his head so fast he thought his head was going to splitter by the pain. He closed his eyes again, and someone gently pushed him back down on the bed. Cold hands stroke his face and bathed his forehead with cold water.

"…Katara?" He mumbled. He wanted to smile, but the pain in his head was too great.

"I'm sorry, sir, she is not here."

The woman's voice was unfamiliar to him. The darkness was taking over him again, and he fought hard not to get lost in it again.

"Where is she?" He demanded to know, but his voice sounded weak.

He passed out before he could hear the woman's answer.

**oOoOo**

Katara putted her hands in her armpits in an attempt to warm them while she walked back to the city. She couldn't feel her feet anymore, but they kept moving under her, taking her closer to the city. Her eyes stung after have had to endure the strong sunlight for all day long. Her fingers where so stiff she knew she wouldn't even be able to take her clothes off by herself. Her father would be angry at her. Freezing hands and feet was very dangerous. In worst case they could be so badly frozen that they would never recover, and in that case she would lose them. And whatever the case was, she would have to get back the feeling to them when she got home, and that was the most painful thing Katara knew of.

When she got closer to the gate, it opened and a man came running towards her. Katara recognized him as one of her brother's friends, but she couldn't remember what his name was. She was getting sleepy. That was not a good sign.

The man started to shout at her long before he reached her.

"…storm warnings have been on the radio all since this afternoon! Your father has been all over the city having everybody with a snowscooter ready to go looking for you in case a storm is coming! Are you out of your mind? This is no weather to go outside the city, you could have frozen to death out there and we would never have found you!"

When he reached her he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her into the city.

"Relax, I didn't go further than the lanterns. If a storm would have come I could have found my way back." Katara defended herself, not liking the tone the man used when he talked to her.

The man just snorted to an answer. He dragged her over to a car and opened the door for her. Katara climbed inside, very clumsy because of her lack of feeling in hands and feet. The man noticed and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Are you hurt? Can you feel your feet?"

"I'm fine."

He stared at her face, and she stared back stubbornly. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled off her glove.

"Hey!" Katara shouted in protest and tried to pull back her hand.

"Great." The man said sarcastically when he saw her white, stiff fingers.

He started to rub her hand between his and Katara grimaced at the pain. Then he did the same with her other hand. And despite her protest he pulled off her coat and put his own on her. He also forced her to exchange gloves and shoes with him before he put on full heat in the car and started to drive towards her home. Katara still shook as crazy from the cold, even if she felt warm in the man's coat. She was starting to feel sleepy again. She glanced over at the man where he sat, not wearing any coat or gloves.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked.

He glanced over at her. "No." He turned his gaze back to the road, and Katara did the same. It was getting dark outside, even if it was just afternoon. Dark clouds rolled over the sky, and everyone she saw was busy lighting lanterns outside in case the electricity would disappear when the storm hit.

"Looks like there's a storm coming after all." Katara mumbled.

The man snorted again. "What in the world were you thinking when you went out there? It hasn't been this cold in years and you decide to go for a walk?"

"I went to practice some waterbending."

"You can practice waterbending in the city!"

"Not the kind of waterbending I want to practice."

"Oh yeah? And what kind of waterbending is that?"

"The kind of waterbending that will give me a chance in the war!"

The man stared at her for a moment, before turning his eyes back on the road.

"Even if there is a war coming, which I have hard to believe, you won't have to fight in it."

"I want to fight. And there is a war coming, believe me. I have seen it with my own eyes."

The man turned the car into the driveway to Katara's home. He turned the engine off, but he made no attempt to step out of the car. He just sat, staring in front of himself for a moment. Then he turned his gaze to Katara.

"Is it true? There is a war coming?"

Katara looked down and closed her eyes. Then she nodded. "It's already here."She whispered.

The man was quiet, and Katara started to drift off. She didn't notice that he had got out of the car before the door next to her opened and he picked her up. He carried her into the house, and she fell asleep in his arms.

**oOoOo**

Aang could hear the noises around him long before he was fully awaken. A bird sang outside his window, and far away a child laughed. The wind in the trees made the leaved rustle and somewhere in the room a fly was trying to make his way out by repeatedly bumping into the glass of a window. It would have been very peaceful, if all the noises wouldn't have been drowned by the sound of someone walking back and forth impatiently in his room. Every step seemed to smash another needle into Aang's hurting head, and he was getting annoyed.

"Could you _please_ stop!" He finally managed to mumble.

The person stopped immediately.

"You're awake!"

Aang opened his eyes when he heard the voice of the last person he would expect to find in the air temple.

"Zuko?"

Zuko smiled and sat down on a chair next to Aang's bed.

"Good to see you remember something. You hit your head pretty hard, I hear."

Aang tried to sit up, but he gave up halfway when the pain in his back became too great.

"Could you please tell me what's going on? What am I doing in the air temple?"

Zuko's smile faded. "You don't remember anything of what happened?"

"I don't think so. At least I don't remember how I got _here_."

"Um, okay… I don't really know where to start. What's the last thing you remember?"

Aang closed his eyes, trying to remember. The picture of Katara came up in his mind. Her soft skin under his hands, the sound of her moaning in his ear…

Aang opened his eyes. "Nothing that explains why I'm in this condition."

"You went to fight Azula. And you almost died."

Aang stared at Zuko. His words brought up some pictures. Azula, laughing manically, Katara fighting her guards, a flash of blue lighting…

"Katara healed you." Zuko continued. "She saved your life. But Azula… she thought you were dead. Everyone did. So we thought it would be safest if we took you out of the city, and Katara suggested this place. So she took you and Appa and left."

Aang wrinkled his eyebrows. "What about you? How did you get here?"

Zuko looked down. "It's… kind of a long story. You just found out you were nearly killed, I think the rest can wait for later."

Aang gave Zuko an annoyed look, but Zuko didn't meet his gaze. Aang sighed. "Okay then. Where is Katara?"

Zuko looked up guilt and compassion written all over his face. "That's kind of a part of the long story."

"Zuko… " Aang said demanding. "_Where_ is she?"

**oOoOo**

_Zuko threw his backpack on and walked out of the guestroom in the frozen house. He was certainly not going to miss the South Pole. The feeling of never being warm enough was something he would never be able to live with. _

"_Wait up, buddy!"_

_Zuko turned around when he heard Sokka's voice._

"_You didn't think you could sneak out without saying goodbye, did you?"_

_Zuko smiled. "Not even a second."_

_They walked out of the house together._

"_So, are you exited to get to see your little sis again?" Zuko asked._

"_Of course. I just don't get why she is coming back. When she left, I didn't think I would see her again before Aang was fully healed."_

"_I know. It's weird. Not that I'm complaining, since she's giving me a chance to get out of this place…"_

"_Hey, dude, what's not to love about this place? No annoyingly hot sun and no bugs! Could it be any better?"_

_He laughed, and Zuko smiled too. They stood quietly for a while, watching the sky, waiting for the sky bison to appear in the horizon._

"_But, seriously Zuko, I'm going to miss you around here." Sokka finally said._

_Zuko smiled. "I don't think it'll be long before we'll see each other again. Katara can't be away from Aang for too long. When she demand to get back to the air temple, we'll see each other again."_

_Sokka smiled, but before he could answer he spot something in the sky. "Look! It's the sky bison!"_

_Sokka ran off to get the rest of his family, and soon a small group of people gathered around to __greet __Katara. The sky bison flew a lap around the city before it landed on the square. An air nomad airbended himself off the bison before offering Katara his hand. Katara's feet had barely hit the ground before she was surrounded by her family. The nomad spotted Zuko and walked up to him._

"_You must be fire prince Zuko." He bowed in an airbending greeting, and Zuko bowed back. "My sky bison will have to eat and drink before heading back home, but we shall be going as soon as possible."_

_He turned around and walked back to the bison, and Zuko went to look for Katara. He found her with an overexcited Sokka who was demanding to learn everything that had happened since they last saw each other. Zuko walked up to them._

"_Give it a break, Sokka. She's probably tired after the journey."_

_Katara gave Zuko a halfhearted smile. "Thanks for doing this Zuko. The air nomads are really nice and they won't treat you any different even though you're from the firenation. I promise."_

_Zuko smiled. "Of course. Aang needs to learn firebending, and I doubt there is someone else than me who would teach him."_

_Suddenly Katara gave him a hug. "Seriously, thank you. It means a lot to me."_

"_Of course." Zuko said, a little bit surprised._

_Katara stepped back and turned her gaze to the bison, who was happily munching on some hay._

"_Are you sure you don't want to go back to the air temple..?" Zuko asked when he saw the uncertain look on her face._

_Katara turned her gaze to him. "No… I can't. It's better this way. With me here."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Katara looked down on her feet, not answering._

_Sokka and Zuko exchanged a worried look._

"_Katara…" Sokka said. "Did something happen? You know you can tell us, right?"_

"_I can't go back to the air temple anymore." She took a deep breath. "But no, nothing happened. I just realized that I had a choice to make, and a chose the option that was less likely to come back and haunt me for the rest of my life."_

"_What… Katara, what's going on?"_

"_I made the right decision, Sokka."_

_Katara looked up, and the look on her face was a face both Sokka and Zuko knew. It was the same face she had bore when Aang broke up with her. The face she bore when she was hurt, but was trying to hide it by being strong. _

_Sokka quickly laid an arm on his sister's shoulder and led her into their house. Zuko watched them disappear through the door, more confused now than he had been before._

**oOoOo**

Aang stared at the wall, but his thoughts were far away.

"That's all she said?" He asked quietly. "Nothing else?"

"No." Zuko sighed. "I left soon afterwards. I have talked with Sokka over the phone and according to him she's acting a little bit weird, but she refuses to tell him anything."

"I can't believe she left."

"Me neither, actually. When you got hurt… She acted like she was never going to let you out of her sight again."

Aang turned his gaze back to Zuko. "How long ago was this?"

"A week ago."

"A _week_? How long have I been out?"

"Four weeks."

Aang sat up, despite the pain in his back. "I've been out for a _month_?"

"Hey, take it easy. You're not supposed to move!"

Aang ignored him and got out of the bed. His head went dizzy and for a moment everything was blurry. But as soon as he got his sight back he quickly walked to the door, steadying himself on the wall.

"Aang, what are you doing?"

"The whole world thinks I'm dead and I've lost a month of valuable time that I was supposed to spend training to become a fully realized avatar! I can't just be lying around doing nothing, who knows what the fire lord might be planning by now!"

"Aang, get back to the bed!"

Aang walked out of the room and started to stumble forward. "I need to see the head monks. I have to stop this war from starting and-"

"It too late, Aang!"

Aang stopped, and Zuko walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, but the fire nation wasted no time when they found out you was dead. They attacked our city the next day, and several other cities on the west coast of the earth kingdom. That's why I was on the South Pole. Many escaped when the army came."

Aang stared at Zuko, shocked. "No…" He sank down on his knees.

"You can't stop the war from happening. It already has. Now you have to concentrate on ending it."


End file.
